GLC: Grown Up - A Good Luck Charlie FanFiction
by Hi My Name Is Bubbley Bubbles
Summary: This is Surprises sequel! Yes it is up! jojoker boy 's idea was for the title. Teddy and Spencer have to face the fact that their babies are growing up. Actually Teddy is more of a wreck than Spencer. Follow their journey as more surprises seak in their lives. 3rd Genre is Romance. Rated T just to be safe! Review please! Disclaimer; I don't own Good Luck Charlie. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY EVERYONE! I bet you were just in agonizing pain waiting for my sequel to be posted! Well, I am posting this first chapter of; 'GLC: Grown Up' The FanFiction title name was **_**jojoker boy****_'s idea, yep, ALL HIS! And well, yes. Go to his profile or something and PM him a thank you... I'm telling you, if it wasn't for him, I probable wouldn't have posted the story for at LEAST another 1- 2 months... Give or take a few. Lol. ANYWHO, enough of my jibber jabber! To the story! _**

**_Ages of main characters;_**

**_Teddy, Spencer, Ivy, Skylar: 19_**

**_PJ: 21_**

**_Gabe: 15_**

**_Charlie: 5_**

**_Toby, Olivia Anne, Xander Lucas: 2_**

**_(PJ and Skylar are married with a baby boy named Stone)_**

**_Stone: 1 month_**

**_Bob and Amy: I don't know, um, imagine their age to what you want, make sure it's not too old or too young?_**

**_Review? Please! Come on, you know you want to! Just admit it... You know you can't resist! _**

**_P.S. I will be posting a very long next chapter for... *Drum roll please!* Something More! Yep, my Austin & Ally FanFiction! Wooooo Hooooo! P.P.S And yes, I did call this chapter 'Introduction' because I have NO ideas, and yes, it WILL be short, so don't expect anything huge. P.P.P.S If you want chapters quicker, give me some ideas in a REVIEW *HINT... HINT...* or a PM... Anywho, on with the INTRODUCTION... (Nothing to big)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 -Introduction-_**

Well, Olivia Anne and Xander are now two years and one month old today. They grow up so fast. But sometimes, not fast enough. They're in the terrible twos, and they actually started about 2-4 months early… Spence and I aren't married yet, because we decided that we wanted Olivia and Xander to be in the wedding. Olivia and Charlie are going to be the flower girls, and Xander and Toby will be the ring bearers. PJ and Gabe will be the best men, and about 4 of Spencer's friends will be the groom's men. Ivy and Kelsey, my friend from volleyball, will be the maid of honors, while about 4 of my friends will be the bride's maids. Dad and I made up. I am still making the video diaries for Charlie, but only when I have spare time. Which is about 3 times a month. I am still doing the diaries for 2 reasons; 1. I promised to do them until she was 16. 2. I don't want her ending up in the mess I got in, not that I don't love the kids, I really do, it's just, I barely have time for stuff I want to do. Spence, Ivy, Skylar, and I are 19, PJ is 21, Gabe is 15 and still pulling pranks, just not that many. Charlie is 5, Toby, Olivia, and Xander are 2. PJ and Skylar have a little baby boy named Stone, he is 1. And funny as hell, he has the same birthday as Olivia and Xander. Mom and dad are, well, let's not say their age for the sake of everyone… I think they're old, but they actually aren't that old… In about 1 month, Charlie will be starting kindergarten. Mom is not happy about it, every time we bring up the subject, she makes some weird excuse to leave the room.

Like yesterday, we were visiting and the adults and Gabe were sitting in the living room. I made the mistake of asking mom the question; "So, mom. Is Charlie ready for school? I know she's getting very excited about it." And she responded with a; "Yes, well, I have to go check on the cake I'm baking." I mean, she hates baking, and she even knows her cakes aren't that great. I even offered to help, which she loves, she declined. I went into the kitchen to grab an apple, no cake in the oven, and no smell of anything weird. Now that's just motherhood, I know. And I'll have to face that in 3 years. But I know it'll be worth it, because I'll have amazing grandchildren and not have to kick them out of the house because they won't be living here! But only one can hope. Especially if they get their dad's or uncle's brains… Oh, joy! Sarcasm intended.

* * *

_**Told you it would be short! But hey, at least it's a start, and at least it means you're caught up... I hope! Anywhoooo, review? Please! Come on, you know you want to! Just admit it... You know you can't resist! Hehe. BYE! Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2 -Babysitter Anyone?-

_**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I didn't die, if that's what you were worrying about. I broke my hand, so this is gonna take a little longer to write... Just an FYI, DO NOT punch a cement wall, ever. It's really not a good idea... Well, anywho, I'll try and make the next few chapters REALLY long, so that maybe it'll make up for how long you people went without my stories. As for Austin & Ally, I'll be posting some of those up too.**_

_**Here is a description of babies Olivia Anne and Xander Lucas;**_

_**Xander Lucas- Blonde hair. Brown Eyes. Teddy's face (in a boy-ish form). 2 years old.**_

_**Olivia Anne- Brown hair. Brown eyes. Teddy's face. 2 years old.**_

_**And there's going to be a poll on my profile. Not telling you what it's about... *Evil Laugh, caughing at the end***_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**OH! I forgot to tell/ask you guys/girls something! Wait for it... Wait for it... BAM! **_

_**Review?**_

WARNING: Refers to sex. No one has it, it just mentions it a couple of times... And says SHIT in it.

* * *

Chapter 2 -Baby Sitter Anyone?-

Well, Spencer and I need to go out today. We need some time away from all the chaos. Maybe Ivy would want to baby sit the kids for a few hours. Or my mom.

Texting Mom (Amy)

**Teddy**

Amy

**Hey mom?**

Yes Teddy?

**I have a question…**

Hold on, I have a question for you. Let me go first… Can you baby sit Charlie and Toby for me? Oh, I shouldn't ask, I know you will.

**Um, mom. I didn't exactly say yes yet. And 4 kids at a time? Really?**

I'm sure Charlie would love to help. With Olivia at least.

***Sigh* OK, I'll do it.**

**I'll just go out with Spence another time…**

Oh, sorry. I didn't know. You're still doing it, right?

**Don't worry. Yes. It'll all turn out great.**

Okay. Charlie did something funny today.

**What?**

Tried to mail Toby, even put a little stamp on his forehead.

**Um, shouldn't you be worried?**

No, PJ tried to mail you, you tried to mail Gabe, Gabe tried to mail Charlie, and now Charlie tried to mail Toby. It's a Duncan kids family tradition.

**See? These are the things that you can't always get with Email.**

I know.

DONE TEXTING MOM (AMY)

Okay, almost time to baby sit. And there's the doorbell.

"I'm coming."

"Hey mom. Hey Charlie, hi Toby."

"Hi Teddy!" Says Charlie.

"Hi Teddy!" Says Toby.

"Okay, have fun."

"Why do you need me to baby sit again?"

"We are not babies! Well, maybe Toby, but I'm not!"

"It's just a term Charlie."

"Okay."

"So, why do you need me to baby sit again, mom?"

"Your father and I are, well, going to-"

"Oh PLEASE don't say what I think you're gonna say!"

"It's a surprise that I'll tell you in about 5 weeks."

"NOOOOOO!"

"What Teddy?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you really don't need to have sex… AGAIN."

"Mommy, what's sex?" Oops, forgot Charlie and Toby were in the room…

"You handle this one Teddy, I didn't make the mistake of saying that word. And I gotta go. Bye!"

"Yeah, yeah, just please don't do it, again."

"Goodbye Teddy."

"Bye mom."

So, Spencer and I are babysitting Toby and Charlie while taking care of Xander and Olivia.

"Teddy! Let's play school!"

"But Teddy has to go make sure Xander and Olivia don't get hurt playing outside." Did I mention we have a two story house now?

"They can play too!"

"I'll ask, Charlie. Wanna help take care of Xander and Olivia?"

"NO! Boys are gross!" I still feel bad, she's the only girl in the Duncan's house.

"How about, you, Olivia, and me have a girls day, while Toby, Xander, and Spencer have a boys day?"

"Okay! But I don't wanna talk to Spencer!" Yeah, yeah. She still hates him for what he did to me, and it doesn't help he got me pregnant at 16 or whatever.

"Okay."

"Hey Ted- Yyyyyyyyyy" He said as he came into the living room.

"Yeah, I know, plans are foiled, again. We'll have our date some other time."

"Okay. Love you baby." He said before kissing me.

We deepened the kiss, and I let him have access to my mouth. We were French kissing, but then I remembered something. Well, a few things…

"Spence, one: we don't need anymore kids. Two: we shouldn't do this in the living room. Three: We REALLY shouldn't do this in front of little kids." I said after breaking the kiss.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"No, no, baby. It's not your fault."

"Stop. It. Now!" Screamed Charlie.

"Sorry Charlie."

2 HOURS LATER- TEDDY, CHARLIE, OLIVIA-

"Wow, looks like you need a diaper change." I say to Olivia.

"I can do it!"

"Are you sure Charlie?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll go get the stuff you need."

"Here you go. Now, I'll show you on one of your dollies, and you can do it on Olivia. Okay?"

"Okay!"

I then showed Charlie how to do it.

"Charlie, it's probably not a good idea to put the baby powder by her feet."

"It's okay Teddy!"

"Okay." I went and sat on the couch.

"Don't be scared Livia, it's okay."

"It's okay Liv! It's okay! Ahh!" Charlie said as baby powder went _everywhere_.

"I told you I could help Charlie." I said while laughing.

"I wanted to do it… Oh well."

"Charlie, it's all over your face, let's get you cleaned off."

"Okay."

4 HOURS LATER-

"Uh, Teddy!?" Spencer said from outside.

"Yeah?!" I called from the living room.

"Get out here! Quick!"

"Oh my gosh! Xander and Olivia are allergic to flowers!" I said as I stepped outside on the deck.

"Let's take them to the emergency room!" Spencer, Xander, Olivia, and I got into the car. Did we forget something?

"SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Spence! Turn around!"

"SHIT! Teddy! Why?!"

"We. FORGOT. CHARLIE AND TOBY!"

"Oh."

"GOOO!"

EMERGENCY ROOM WAITING FOR THE TWINS-

"We're SO sorry Charlie and Toby." Spence and I said.

"It's OK." They said.

"No, it's not. We aren't used to this yet, we are still very sorry. Are you gonna tell mom?" I said.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I love you and wanna be with you a lot so I won't tell."

"Yes. We not tell mommy or daddy cuz we lof you bof." Said Toby.

"Well, you love them both, I love Teddy." Said Charlie.

"Everything is fine. You got them here just in time. But, um. Maybe you shouldn't cuss in front of Xander and Olivia…" Said the nurse.

"What'd they say?"

"Well, they said, and I quote, well, why don't they just tell you?"

"Momma said shit. A lot." Xander and Olivia said.

"Okay, let's not say that word again, okay?" I said.

"Okay."

"Well, bye doctor! See you next time. And thanks again."

"No problem, I live for it."

NIGHT TIME- CHARLIE & TOBY ARE GONE-

"Okay, let's make you some dinner." I said to the kids.

"OKAY!" They both said.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make Xander a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Yep, can you?"

"Yes, but I'm asking you to do that so I can make Olivia's."

"Oh, okay. Then yeah."

"Here you go Olivia." I said.

"Here ya be Xander." Said Spencer. Gotta love the way he talks…

*Cough cough cough cough*

"OH. MY. GOSH!" I screamed.

"Teddy, I'm right here."

"NO! OH MY GOSH!"

"What's wrong?"

"THE KIDS' AIRWAYS ARE CLOSING! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHHHHIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"

"May I ask why?"

"THEY'RE ALLERGIC TO PEANUT BUTTER, OR JELLY!"

"Let's take them to the hospital!" It's a really good thing the hospital is a 10 minute drive from our house. 5 if we speed, in this case, we do.

"Pull the vehicle over! I repeat, pull the vehicle over!" Aw, SHIT!

"Don't Spencer! We need to get to the hospital!"

"Okay! Okay!"

*At the hospital, cop right there*

"Officer, our kids are allergic to peanuts!"

"I'm not gonna believe that- OH MY GOSH!" Yeah.

"It's okay now. They are okay. Here's an epipen incase. Well. You know, incase they're allergic to something else…"

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Yep."

* * *

_**Wow, a whole lot of excitement going on in the Duncan/Walsh house. And Teddy told Amy about forgetting Charlie and Toby. Amy laughed and said they forgot all the kids at least once when they had to make an emergency trip to the hospital... Yeah. So, your thoughts? (I'm saying that because I want you to review... HINT HINT) Still going to post a poll! Well, until next time! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3 -Should We Do This?-

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Sorry it's kinda short. :\ Review anyway?

* * *

**_Chapter 3 -Should We Do This?-_**

9: P.M. 2 WEEKS LATER-

"Hey, Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna, well, maybe."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could have another baby?

"Spence, I'd love to, but we have twins… Two babies were hard to take care of. And just think, if we have twins again, well. Yeah. And the kids are in their terrible twos."

"Teddy, we were able to do it when we were 16-17, we can do it now."

"Spence, what about the kids?"

"They're like you, heavy sleepers."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it's the truth…"

"Yeah. Well, okay, fine. When?"

"How about tonight?"

"I have a better idea, Spence." I said as I started kissing him.

"We can't do it in the living room."

"Well, the kids are on the second story, how about we do it here. We're on the first story."

"But don't you want to be in a bed Teddy?"

"We'll do it here."

"Okay!"

3 HOURS LATER-

"Oh, Spence. I can't believe the last time we had sex was… Almost two years ago."

"It has been 2 years. But don't ruin the mood."

"Sorry Spence."

"It's all good babe."

"Wanna go upstairs and make a riot?" I asked, trying to seduce him.

"Are you seducing me?"

"Spence, you are so smart."

"Let's go upstairs." Spencer said.

3 HOURS LATER-

"Momma?" I heard Olivia and Xander ask. It's a good thing we're under covers.

"Spence, stop." I whispered to him.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked them.

"We got scared cause when we went in here before you were not in here, and we come in now, we heard noises. Are you okay?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"What's the noise?" Asked Xander.

"Just, uh, we were um, well-"

"We were playing around, like you kids. Just, more, adult like." Spence told them.

"OH!" They said.

"Why are you scared?" I asked Olivia.

"There is thunder. Can we sweep wif you?" Olivia asked.

"Um, hold on. Can daddy and I talk?"

"Okay, do we have to weave?"

"No, we'll whisper."

"What?" Spencer whispered.

"We're kinda naked, and there's a mess, but the kids are scared." I whispered back.

"Um, I dunno." Spence whispered.

"Kids, can we sleep in your room?"

"Yeah! We have sweep over!" Said Xander.

MORNING 9 A.M.-

"Well, that was an interesting night." Spence said as he kissed me.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you're pregnant yet?"

"Spence, it's been only a couple of hours since we got done."

"True, true."

"I want to be though. But with one kid…"

"Boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll love them even if they're alien. Not saying I want them to be!"

"Teddy, I love you. I have a surprise."

* * *

_**Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger! Sorry. Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

_**Having to play Lady GaGa, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Bridgit Mendler, The Beatles (WHICH HE LIKES MOST), R5, Michael Jackson, Afroman, Miley Cyrus (Don't judge me), Billy Ray Cyrus (Don't judge me), Ozzy Osbourne (Who he's named after! xD ), Harry Belafonte (Who sang Day O Banana Boat Song for Beetlejuice), Lipps Inc, The Bee Gees, KC and the Sunshine Band, and Village People, & Maroon 5 songs for my puppy that keeps barking at the thunder... -.- Which BTW, is EVERY SONG I OWN ON MY PHONE! **__**I Do Not Own Any Of These Artists!**__** Talk about Diva dog... No offence Ozzy! He's named after Ozzy Osbourne and his son; Elliot Kingsley Osbourne. My dog's FULL name is Eliot Kingsley Osbourne Ozzy [insert my last name here]. :)**_

_**And I'm BLASTING The Music, AND Singing along! And He's STILL Barking! -.-**_

_**That's how my evening is going... -.- STORM- Here me loud and clear! STOP! I'm Begging you!**_

_**Oh, what I do for my puppy...**_

_**Enough about MY life... Here's some GLC!**_

* * *

_**GLC: Grown Up -Good Luck Charlie FanFiction- **_

_**Chapter 4 -Busy Finding & Buying Things-**_

_**TEDDY POV-**_

Well, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. It's been like, 5 or so weeks since Spence and I have, yeah. So I'm pretty sure.

"Well, I'm off to the store." I say to Spencer.

"Okay. Are you sure you want to go alone? I can come with..."

"Spence, we have two 2 year olds."

"Haha, you said two two."

"Make that three 2 year olds... Grow up Spence!"

"Sorry."

"Mommy! Don't leave me with boys!" Olivia says running into the living room.

"Do you wanna come with Liv?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, go get your shoes."

"KAY!" She says with a smile, how I love my twins. I wonder how I'll tell Spence, the kids will think it's great but Spence is the one I worry about...

AT STORE- TEDDY POV-

"Well, maybe I should tell Olivia now, I could..."

"What mommy?" Damn, thinking out loud again...

"Um, I, well, would it." No, think Teddy, think!

"What mommy?"

"I, I am um, well..."

"What mommy? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but I might have..."

"Huh?" Ugh! I have GOT to stop thinking out loud!

"Would it be okay. If, if you got a little sister or little brother?"

"I would love it! I want a sister!"

"Well, I can't pick if it's a boy or girl."

"Why not?"

"I don't really know, I guess it's just how it goes..."

"Where's the baby?"

"The baby's, well the baby's supposed to be in my tummy."

"Supposed?"

"I don't know if it's there yet." This is complicating...

"How'd it get there?"

"Um."

"Did you eat it mommy?"

"Um."

"What's wrong?"

"Um."

"If you're trying to meditate, the proper word is 'OM'." Some annoying costomer says behind us.

"Why are you here?" I say.

"I'm trying to get cheese, you're in the way. I've been listening to your pointless conversation since you said 'Well, maybe I should tell Olivia now, I could...'."

"It's not a pointless conversation. I'm talking to my daughter."

"Your daughter? You look 18, your 'daughter' looks 3. Aren't you a little young?"

"Wow, you made my daughter a year older than she is and made me younger? She's 2 and I'm 19."

"You would've had her when you were-"

"Goodbye." I say.

AT DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- SPENCER POV-

"Daddy?"

"Anything, Xander! What?"

"Where do babies come from?" That I wasn't prepared for...

"Um."

"You don't know?"

"Um, ask your mother, she'll be able to tell you better than I can."

AT STORE- TEDDY POV-

"What are those mommy?" Liv asks pointing to the box of prenancy tests.

"Those, are for mommy."

"Okay!" She says with a smile. At least she doesn't keep asking...

I don't know why, but this is going to be a long 16 years, especially if I... AM... Pregnant. Wow, haven't had to think that in a while...

* * *

_**That was pt. 1 of ch. 4! **_

_**Sorry it was kinda short :/**_

_**You know I'm gonna ask!**_

_**REVIEW?**_


	5. Chapter 5 Part 2

_**Hey! Well, I'm back with GLC Grown Up! :) Enjoy!**_

_**-Hi, My Name Is Bubbley Bubbles**_

_**xD**_

* * *

GLC: Grown Up

Chapter 4 Part 2

TEDDY POV-

"Hey, Spence." I say sitting on the sofa next to my lovely fiancé. I just got done putting my two year old twin babies down for a nap.

"Hey, baby."

"I wanted to wait to tell you so the kids wouldn't get scared."

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Well, I found this on the window of my car." I say, handing him the letter I found while in the parking lot of the store.

FLASHBACK- TEDDY POV-

"Okay Liv, ready to go?"

"Buckle me!"

"Okay." I buckle my two year old up and just before I get into the driver's seat, I see a note.

"Oh my gosh." I say with a shocked look on my face.

"What mommy?"

"N- nothing sweetie…"

END OF FLASHBACK- TEDDY POV-

"If this is a joke this is some sick joke." Spencer says.

"I- I know, what if it's not a joke?"

"It damn well better be!"

"Spence, please, don't cuss or yell."

"Look at you, you're in tears."

"Spence. It isn't really-"

"No, don't you dare say it's not a problem."

"Spence."

"Teddy! I don't want to get mad, but this is horrible. Saying something like this."

"I-"

"I'm gonna find out who did this."

"Just don't go to extremes. I don't want to scare the kids." I say crying.

"Shh. I know baby, I know. It's gonna be fine as soon as I find out who wrote this…"

"Mommy? Why you crying?" Olivia asks.

"It's okay, just go back to bed sweetie." I say.

"It is certainly not okay." Spence whispers.

"I don't feel to hot." I say putting my hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Spence asks.

"I-" then I get up and rush to the bathroom.

10 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm… Fine…" I say.

"You should go to the doctor. You just threw up for 10 minutes straight." Spence says worried.

Well, I certainly don't need any doctor, but what I do need is privacy and a pregnancy test…

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Leave?" I say smiling.

"Um. Why?"

"I am a woman, I need my privacy."

"Right. Bye!"

SPENCER POV-

Wow… The flu and her period. I think that's what I got from that conversation…

FLASHBACK- SPENCER POV-

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Leave?" Teddy says smiling.

"Um. Why?" I ask.

"I am a woman, I need my privacy."

"Right. Bye!"

END OF FLASHBACK- SPENCER POV-

Yeah, I'm thinking flu… And period. Damn, must suck to be women…

"Oh. My. Gosh." I hear Teddy say. I forgot I was by the bathroom.

"Teddy? You okay in there?"

TEDDY POV-

"I'm fine!" I yell back.

"You might not be though…" I mutter. On top of two kids, a wedding being planned, and a note, I really hope that test was not right. I want a baby, and Spence and I tried, but then everything else came up…

"What was that?"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Okay?"

I clean up before I leave, throwing the pregnancy test at the bottom of the garbage.

"Hey, what was the 'Oh. My. Gosh.' for?" Spence asks.

"Well." I say after sighing.

"Teddy?"

"I think- I-" I am really bad at this…

"You think?"

"I think I'm. I think I'm pregnant."

SPENCER POV-

I don't know if Teddy wants to be pregnant or not cause she said oh my gosh…

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I said I think-"

"I know. I was thinking…"

"Well?"

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Of course I wanna keep it!" Teddy says smacking my shoulder.

"Ow."

"What kind of question is that?!"

"I was wondering cause you said oh my gosh, and all that's happening."

"Spence, I wanna know if you're okay with it."

"Teddy, you really wanna know what I'm thinking?"

"Yes."

"I am thinking."

"Yes?"

"With the wedding, two toddlers, a note and a person I wanna kill, YOUR family being mad at us again, MY family and what they're gonna think, the costs of new babies, whether it might be more than one again, what Olivia and Xander are gonna think, you not working or being able to work, me and my stupid low paying job, the bills… I think we're gonna get overwhelmed."

"So-"

"But I think we can do it."

"What? What about the wedding, two toddlers, a note and a person you wanna kill, my family being mad at us again, your family and what they're gonna think, the costs of new babies, whether it might be more than one again, what Olivia and Xander are gonna think, me not working or being able to work, you and my stupid low paying job, and the bills?"

"I said I think we can do it. We had twins at like, 16-17, we can do it when we're 19."

"We had twins? Were you the one in the bed with a huge ass stomach, screaming in pain, and TWO babies to push outta your you know where?! I REST MY CASE!"

"Yep, the one thing I forgot to add to my 'list of doom'… Mood swings, a father's worst nightmare…"

"Spencer. I'm serious."

"And I was in pain too. You were grabbing onto my hand… Really hard…"

_**(A/N; Just if you guys were wondering, where Teddy and Spencer are in the house, is downstairs, and the kids are upstairs. So when they talk loud ( ! ), the kids don't hear it. :) Bye!)**_

TEDDY POV-

"Just forget it. I need to make a doctor appointment. You need to find out who wrote that note. You remember our classmates in high school?"

"Yeah. Some of them… Why?"

"Find the ones who were jealous of me and despise of me… I think Victoria, Victor's girlfriend, you might wanna look for her. Ask her some questions…" I say.

"Okay. I'm heading out. Love you baby."

"Bye. Love you too." I say after kissing Spencer.

"What to do…" I say to myself. The kids are in bed, Spencer's gone. I practically have the house to myself.

"I know." I say to myself as I go up to Spencer and my bedroom to get my camera.

"Hey Charlie, it's your big sister Teddy here. I am bored, so I decided to make you another video diary. Spencer is finding an old friend and Olivia and Xander are taking a nap. Well, I got a message from mom saying she wants me to surprise you at the house and take you for your first day of kindergarten!" I say with a smile. I sigh because I don't know whether to tell Charlie I might be pregnant or not yet…

"Oh, and Charlie, I have another surprise for you! I will tell you soon, I have to make sure of it though first." I say with another smile. I am excited to bring another member into the Duncan/Walsh family. I can't wait until I am Teddy Walsh.

"Mommy?"

"Charlie, look. It's your nephew Xander Lucas. Hi sweetie."

"Where daddy?"

"He, went to look for someone."

"Why?"

"Because, he wanted to talk to them."

"Why?"

"Because he hasn't talked to them in a long time."

"Why?"

"Because I had you two and we have been busy with you."

"Why you take care of us?"

"Cause I'm your mommy and he's your daddy."

"Why?"

"Cause we had you." This is getting complicated… I really don't like the 'why, how, and what' phases…

"How?"

"Oh boy. Um, Charlie, I gotta go. If you're watching this at an older age, you'll know why."

"How?" Xander asks.

"Well, this is gonna be complicating. Wish me lots of Good Luck Charlie." I say smiling as I turn the camera off.

"Where do babies come from mommy?"

"Babies come from a mommy's tummy." I say pointing to my stomach as I kneel down to my son's height.

"Let's sit on the couch." I say, picking up Xander and sitting him on the couch next to me."

"How does da baby get there?"

"How do you think it gets there?" I ask him.

"I dunno."

"Well, I can explain it a heck of a lot better later sweetie."

"Okay mommy." Xander says then hugs me. If this was a TV show, you probably could've heard the 'aw' in the background.

"Thank you sweetie."

"You welcome mommy."

This is so cute… I hope Xander and Olivia still love me when I tell them.

"Xander, are you tired? Or did you wake up cause you're done with your nap?"

"I done with nap."

"Okay. Wanna go see if your sister's asleep?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll go. Here, watch cartoons." I say with a smile.

"Hi momma." Olivia says as I walk in the kids' bedroom.

"Hi sweetie. What 'cha doing?"

"Pwaying wif Barbie."

"Ooh."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna share room wif brother."

"Why?"

"He sleeps loud!"

"Haha. Okay. Since there are 3 rooms. You can have one, and Xander can have one." Really there are 4 rooms, but I'm letting the kids pick their room, I don't want them picking mine and Spencer's.

"Xander, wanna pick your room?"

"Ya!"

"I'll let you decide."

5 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Can I have dis one?"

"Yep."

"I want dat one!"

"I older!"

"So!"

"SO!"

"Kids, kids. Daddy and I'll handle it. Okay?"

"Okay…" They both say.

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hey, I'm home!"

"Daddy! Tell Xander I get the room!"

"No! I get it!"

"Um, Teddy?"

"Olivia wanted a different room, and so I'm letting them decide, but Xander and Olivia wanted the same room."

"Kids. How about, you two play in the living room and your mom and I can talk?"

"Okay!" They both say.

"Teddy, wanna go upstairs?"

"It's bad?" I say as we go upstairs.

"No. I asked everyone I remembered. Unless someone's hiding something, it isn't anyone I asked…"

"Who, who could've did it?"

"I don't know babe."

"Mommy?" Olivia asks.

"What's wong?" Olivia follows.

"Oh boy." I say.

"Um, mommy is just worried that, um…"

I have to. I have to tell the kids I'm pregnant, there's no way I want them getting scared about one little note! I'd do anything for my kids. Even if it means not telling them the way I wanted.

"I have to tell them, there's no way I want them getting scared about one little note, I'd do anything for my kids. Even if it means not telling them the way I wanted." I whisper to Spencer.

"Huh?" The kids say.

"They have superhero hearing!"

"Hehehe." The kids giggle.

"Okay kids. Mommy has something to tell you."

"What momma?"

"Olivia, Xander. Mommy has. A doctor appointment. I want you two to go."

"You said two to!" Olivia and Xander say.

"But kids. I need you two acting like big kids, not fighting, not making noise. It's a doctor's office that, um." I really didn't think that last part through…

"That has everyone being quiet because it's a quiet office."

"Nice save babe."

"When's app, app, dat thing mommy?"

"Olivia, you're so cute."

"Hey!"

"You're cute too Xander!"

"Hey."

"Spence, you _do_ know we _do_ have kids, right?"

"Anyway, tomorrow around noon."

"Lunch?"

"We'll go to a restaurant."

"Yay!" The kids say.

After the kids run off Spencer and I head down to the sofa and sit.

"So. What 'cha wanna do tonight?"

"Spence, I'm pregnant, and we have kids. We barely pulled off,_ that_, night. We can't do it now."

"I wasn't meaning sex."

"Shh!"

"Sorry."

"Spence, what do you mean?"

"Kiss, hug. Anything you wanna do."

"Okay. I need to stop before I really wanna kiss you, but I need to keep an eye on the kids." I say as I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What kids?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on."

APPOINTMENT TIME TEDDY POV-

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"When we go in?"

"Liv, we'll go in soon. Okay? How about you go play with Xander."

"Kay…"

"So. I'm gonna head to the bathroom, bye."

"Bye Spence."

"For a not pregnant guy he sure has a weak bladder." I say to myself.

"I know, they say sometimes the guys get some of the symptoms, but it's weird when they do what we do…"

"Ya."

"I'm Charlie."

"Teddy. I have a little sister named Charlie."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. You have any siblings?"

"Yeah. And the worst part is, I have to face all of my family, and tell them I'm pregnant."

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad, right?"

"First off, you've never told your whole family you were expecting at 16. I'm 16."

"Actually. Those two kids, blonde boy, brunette girl. My twins. I was 16 when I was pregnant with them."

"Wow. But you look, no offence, 20, 21."

"Ya, but I'm 19."

"So they'll be three soon?"

"I was almost 17 when I got pregnant, and I had a miscarriage before them. I have no idea why I'm letting you know that when I only know your first name."

"Charlie Welsh."

"Huh?"

"Welsh?"

"My boyfriend's name is Walsh, with an 'a'. Not Walsh as his first name, ha. That's funny. Anyway, um, you were saying?

"Any ways to tell me to tell them?"

"I kind of just told my parents…"

"What did they say? Am I asking too many questions?"

"No. It's fine."

"Okay."

"They kicked me out. Well, my dad did. Hopefully you have an understanding dad…"

"I have a dad who hates my boyfriend cause he cheated on me once, and now he got me pregnant after we weren't even supposed to be dating."

"Wow. Well, my story is we got back together, and well, ya. And I got pregnant and had a miscarriage. Then a few months later I got pregnant again, I know I don't learn. Anyways, I told my parents again, my dad kicked me out, my mom and dad fought, and here I am, 6 months, 2 years later. Meaning they're two now."

"You were 6 months pregnant when you had them?"

"Don't freak, I don't know what was wrong with me, it was just a weird thing that happens sometimes. I mean, I figured I was going to have them early cause they were twins. But that was a little earlier than expecting."

"Oh my gosh. What if I have twins and my dad kicks me out and I have them 3 months early and everything goes wrong?!"

"If your mom is understanding, she'll help. And the doctor will tell you everything you need to know. It'll be fine."

"I don't have a mom. She died when I was 4."

"But you said family."

"Ya, my dad, my older brother, older sister, and me. We are all three years apart. The kids."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hey baby."

"Where were you? This is Charlie Welsh. Charlie this is Spencer Walsh."

"Wait, I don't remember having a sister, aunt, cousin, that looked like you… No offence."

"Welsh, with an 'e'. Not Walsh, with an 'a'."

"Oh, hi."

"Hi."

"Where were you?"

"Charlie Welsh."

"That's me, bye."

"Bye."

"Where were you?"

"I went to the bathroom. Then I wanted something to read, then I was already in the car so I went and got ice cream."

"Ice cream, book? We've done this before."

"Well, I saw you were talking to someone, so, yeah."

"I didn't know you wanted to talk."

"I didn't, it's just, you look popular in here."

"It's a room full of pregnant people. We burst into tears, flames, smiles and rainbows all at once. Not the emotions, the people all at once."

"I know what 'cha mean."

"I feel sick."

"I'll take ya to the bathroom."

"I. Don't. Need. Help."

"Okay."

SPENCER POV-

"Where mommy go?"

"Olivia, mommy went. To the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Cause she got sick."

"Wike bad sick?"

"No, she's fine. Don't worry."

"Teddy Duncan?"

"Uh, she's in the bathroom. Morning sickness."

"Well, bring her into the third room on the left. Doctor will be in shortly."

"Thanks."

"Uh huh."

"But it not morning."

"Well, they just call it morning sickness."

"Why?"

"I have no clue. Read one of these magazines."

"Never mind. I forgot you can't read yet…" I say as I take the magazine away.

"It okay."

"Hey."

"Hey, doctor called your name."

"Okay."

"Third room on the left."

"Okay. Come on kids."

"Yay!"

TEDDY POV-

"Okay, Teddy?"

"Hi."

"Long time no see."

"Yep."

"Abortion, or are you just not sure?"

"I'm not sure. And how on earth can I even say or think that word after bringing the two most cutest twins into the world, after my father insisted on abor- ya."

"Just wondering. Doctor will be in soon."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Liv?"

"Why do you lay down?"

"Cause the doctor's going to take pictures of mommy's tummy."

"Why?" Oh boy.

"You'll see."

"Kay."

"Mommy?" Oh boy, again.

"Yes Xander?"

"Why doctor taking pictures of your tummy? Is it sick?"

"No, my tummy's not sick. You'll see." I say with a smile.

"Okay. These your kids. They're so big."

"Who you?"

"I'm your mommy's doctor."

"He took you both out of my tummy."

"He did?"

"Yep." Spencer says.

"Yes, and just like this one. See the screen? That's a little baby. You Xander, are gonna be a big brother. And you Olivia, and gonna be a big sister."

"Yay!" They both say.

"Dat's a baby in dere?"

"Yes it is Xander."

"Wow!"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

"I'm glad you think that Olivia." I say with a smile.

"How many doc?" I ask shortly after.

"Just one."

"Phew." Spencer and I say.

"Haha. Want me to print out these pictures?"

"Sure."

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Mommy?"

"Yes Liv?"

"I wuv you."

"Me too!"

"Aw."

"Me too…"

"Spence. I love all of you."

* * *

_**AW! I got all teary eyed writing some of this. :'D xD**_

_**REVIEW! please.**_

_**Bye! xD**_


	6. Chapter 6 -Gotta Find 'Em-

_**HEY! How's everyone this, late night. Haha, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Late night. Haha. Get it? Get it? Anyway, I'm tired, and I'm tired. So Imma post this chapter so I can sleep and dream of what Imma type next. AND YES! THAT'S HOW I GET CHAPTER IDEAS! HAHAHAHA! Oops, stupid caps lock. I'm to lazy to fix it. I'm writing GLC until I catch it up with chapters to A&A. Sooo, well. Here's um... *Looking at what chapter* CHAPTER 6! I'm tired. ZzZzZ -.- ZzZzZ **_

_**Goodnight to you all. Just make sure you read and review this story before you sleep! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah... Like I said. I'm tired. ZzZzZ -.- ZzZzZ**_

* * *

****

Chapter 6 -Gotta Find 'Em-

TEDDY POV-

"Good morning. You're finally up." Spencer says getting the kids their breakfast.

"Finally? What time is it?"

"Almost 8:00. Why?"

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late for Charlie's first day. I'm supposed to pick her up by 8:00!"

"Hey, be careful. Please." Spencer says grabbing my shoulders.

"I need to be at the house soon! Bye Olivia, bye Xander." I say kissing the top of their heads.

"Come here." I say to Spencer pulling him around the corner.

"Please take good care of the kids."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Now go so you don't make Charlie late or your parents hate you. Or me."

"Bye." I say then kiss him romantically on the lips.

"Eww gross!"

"Kids." Spencer says.

"Bye." I say.

Hopefully I'm not late!

AT DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Hey, mom. Sorry I'm late. Slept a little later than I expected." Speaking about expecting… Maybe I should tell mom.

"No problem. Charlie is in her room getting ready. You okay?"

"Just thinking."

"So, you get everything decided for the wedding yet?"

"No. Not everything. It's on hold for the time being."

"Everything alright?"

"Well…"

"Sit, you can tell me."

"Well… I- I'm."

"You're, not getting married to Spencer?"

"No."

"You're wanting to go to college?"

"No."

"You're… I don't know Teddy, just tell me. You can tell me anything. I'm your mom."

"I'm, pregnant."

"Teddy. I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but why?"

"Spence and I wanted another one."

"But what about the other kids?"

"They went with yesterday to my ultrasound, and they were excited."

"What if it's twins?"

"It's not. It's one."

"Well, in that case. Congrats!" My mom says hugging me.

"Um, you're not mad?"

"You're 19. You're an adult, I would be mad, but I can't be. It's too exciting!"

"Thanks mom."

"What's too exciting?" Oh boy. What's my dad gonna say this time?

"Um. Teddy?"

I stand up as I'm about to tell him.

"I'm… Pregnant, again."

"Teddy."

"No, don't say anything that'll make me cry, don't say I'm too young, don't say it's not right. Don't say anything like that. I'm an adult, and it's my choice. Like Olivia and Xander were also my choice. But I'm an adult now, and so if you have anything to say. It'd be-"

"Congrats."

"Huh?"

"Congrats. You didn't let me finish, I was going to say, Teddy, congrats."

"That's awesome. Thank you." I say hugging him.

"What about the wedding?"

"It's on hold."

"How many?"

"One."

"What'd the kids say?"

"They were excited."

"Teddy!" Charlie says excitedly. Wow, everyone's excited today.

"Charlie!" I say hugging her. Good thing she was careful.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I say.

"Well, bye. I'm off to work."

"Bye." Charlie, mom, and I say.

"Why are you here, Teddy?"

"I'm here to take you to school."

"Sweet!"

"Bye mommy." Charlie says.

"Bye." My mom says.

"I'm coming back. I wanna see Toby, but we're gonna be late."

IN CAR ON WAY TO SCHOOL- TEDDY POV-

"So, you excited to be going to kindergarten?"

"Ya."

"So. Um, Charlie. What would you say if I told you, you were getting a niece or nephew?"

"Cool."

"Well, good. You're getting another niece or nephew!"

"Yay! Cool! Wow! Awesome!"

"Would you like that?"

"A lot!"

"Okay. Well, here's your school."

"Wow."

"Big, huh?"

"Ya. How many kids go there."

"A lot. It's not just kindergarten, there are other grades too."

"What grades?"

"Kindergarten, first grade, second grade, third grade, fourth grade, fifth grade, and sixth grade. Then there's middle school where it's seventh grade and eighth grade. Then there's high school where there's ninth grade, tenth grade, eleventh grade, and twelfth grade is last."

"I'm scared."

"I'll go in with you."

"Kay."

"What grade did you stop going?"

"Tenth grade to take care of Olivia and Xander.

FLASHBACK- TEDDY POV-

"Are you sure you wanna do this? We can do home school."

"Spencer, I don't care if I'm 4 months pregnant with twins, I'm going to school with you."

"Okay."

"Wow, I never thought Teddy Duncan the goodie, goodie would go and get pregnant at 17. Slut." The queen of the tenth grade said as I walked in the school. I never liked Alexus anyways.

"It's okay Teddy, just don't listen to her." Spencer says.

"I can kick her ass if ya want me to, T." Ivy follows.

"No, I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Okay."

END OF FLASHBACK- TEDDY POV-

"Can we go in now?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry we're late." I say to the teacher. She looked older than most teachers. I'd say she was around 60, maybe 65 or something like that.

"It's quite alright. The bell hasn't rang, therefore you are not late." She says getting up out of her desk.

"Charlie, why don't you go play?"

"Kay!"

"Hi! My name's Ben, I'm the king!"

"This is Benjamin. He gets to wear the sharing crown cause he shared his toys today." The teacher says.

"I'm Mrs. Stewart."

"I'm Teddy Duncan."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm 19."

"Oh my goodness! You're a young lady. Maybe a little too young to have a little lady yourself! You would've been 14 when you had Charlie!"

"Oh! You, you think Charlie is my daughter. No, no. I'm her older sister. My mom was taking care of my baby brother."

"Oh! I'm sorry. You look very much alike!"

"It's okay. But I am expecting. Again."

"Again?"

"I, had twins at 17. And I'm going to be a mom again." I said resting my hand on my flat stomach.

"Ooh! Congrats Teddy! I have 7 kids myself and 4 grandkids, and more on the way."

"Wow. Got any tips?"

"Don't go crazy, you'll need your boyfriend/husband." She says laughing.

"I'll try."

"Yeah. Oh! There's the bell. Kids! Get your magic instruments and sit on the magic carpet. Later we'll do some equations off the magic board!"

IN CAR ON WAY HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Wow. Magic board, magic carpet, magic instruments. I bet if they're bad they'll end up in magic time-out. They do anything bad after school when they're older, they'll en up in magic prison." I say laughing to myself.

I go up to the steps to find a note.

_Teddy, _  
_I took the kids out for a present at the store because they were nice and shared, and cleaned up their mess. I'm sure it'll only be at most an hour. Love you!_  
_Spencer and kids._

I find the door is unlocked so I walk in and see Spencer is on the couch.

"Hey. The note was still on the door. Are the kids in their rooms playing or outside?"

"Hey. I must've forgot."

"What's the matter?" I ask him as he stands up.

"I was at the store with the kids. And we went to the checkout after they chose what they wanted. I paid for the things, and we left. I was walking to the car with the kids and saw Victoria. So I told the kids to stay in the car, and I walked over to her to ask her questions. I finished asking her, and walked back to the car to find the kids gone. The doors were opened, and the kids were out of their car seats and the toys were still in the seats. Everything was there, except the kids. And I found this." He says as he hands me a note.

_Teddy & Spencer,_  
_I took your kids. I suggest if you EVER want to see your little brats again, you give me what I want, not telling you what. Meet me at the park 13 blocks from your house with 3,000 dollars CASH. 1 week exactly from today at 12:00 MIDNIGHT. And that's not what I want from Teddy. If you want to see your brats ALIVE, don't try any tricks. And if you go to the police, I'll never let you see them EVER AGAIN._  
_-Anonymous-_

"What are we gonna do?! I'm pregnant."

"I'll find them. And this doesn't mean Victoria did it because I was talking to her. So she's out. And whoever wrote the first note, must've kidnapped Olivia and Xander."

"Yeah. Let's compare the handwriting."

FIRST NOTE:

_Teddy,_  
_If you don't want anything to happen to you or your family, I suggest you do as I tell you. Meet me at Kwikki Chikki at noon tomorrow. Or else_  
_-Anonymous_-

SECOND NOTE:

_Teddy & Spencer,_  
_I took your kids. I suggest if you EVER want to see your little brats again, you give me what I want, not telling you what. Meet me at the park 13 blocks from your house with 3,000 dollars CASH. 1 week exactly from today at 12:00 MIDNIGHT. And that's not what I want from Teddy. If you want to see your brats ALIVE, don't try any tricks. And if you go to the police, I'll never let you see them EVER AGAIN._  
_-Anonymous-_

"They match!" I say.

"Yep."

"Wait, listen to this. First note. It's to me. Only me. Second note. That's not what I want from Teddy. Teddy. What does these two notes have in common?"

"Um…"

"Me."

"I'm so glad I proposed to you."

"Suck up."

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"Me. It has to be someone, who. Who likes or liked me. Emmet!"

"Why and how would he be bitter and smart enough, to take our kids?"

"I have no idea, and you're right. He'd never be bitter or smart enough to do that."

"Well, who could it be?"

"Spence, I don't know. It says not to go to the police, so we can't do that."

"What if we go to your dad? He's an exterminator."

"Yeah, but I don't want them dead, I want them in prison for kidnapping!"

"Okay."

"Sooo… What 'cha wanna do now?"

"Spencer, I'm tired. I wanna go to bed. And sleep. At least I'll dream about the twins and I can see them then."

"Alright, let's go up to bed."

"Night." I say to Spencer getting into bed.

"Night."

"Love you."

"Love you too Teddy."

WHEREEVER TWINS ARE- NO ONE POV-

"Alright, kids. Now I-"

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Olivia says.

"They wanted me to take care of you, um. Because they, um."

"But daddy had us by car den you took us."

"Did you steal us?" Xander asks.

"No. I didn't steal you."

"Kay."

"Now, kids, shh… So, um. You two look a lot alike."

"We twins, duh." They say.

"Okay. So, what made sweet little Teddy have you?"

"You mean momma?"

"Yes, girly."

"Olivia!"

"Fine! Olivia!"

"She wanted us."

"You guys were an accident."

"We were?"

"Yes boy!"

"Xander!"

"Why didn't they tell us?"

"Xander, I don't know. Maybe, they wanted you to feel wanted. I bet if she really, really, _really_ wanted to, she probably could've gotten rid of you easily!"

"I tired."

"Then go to bed!"

DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Spencer!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"I, I d- dreamed, Olivia and Xander were, d- dead." I say crying.

"I would_ never ever_ let _anyone_ do _anything_ to our kids. Even if I_ didn't_ know where they were. I can promise that."

"I, I wonder if they're okay."

"I have a strong feeling they're sleeping, and okay."

"For now. Spence, we need to-"

"Find them."

"Soon."

"I know Teddy, I know. Just, try to sleep. We'll look for stuff tomorrow."

"O- okay."

* * *

_**So, your thoughts?**__**We finally saw what the first note said! Ooh! Things are getting good!**_

_**Who do you think took the twins?**_

_**Dun, dun, DUN!**_

_**I wonder if anyone will be right, you know, on who took the twins...**_

_**?.? Anyone? REVIEW! **_

_**Please please please review. Do it for me, for the twins! I know it doesn't really make sense because the twins aren't REALLY real. Anyway. Please review. And I'm really super uber sorry for ending this on a bad dream, and not a happy ending, but come on! That's not how real life works! Hate to break it to you... Night! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 -7 Weeks & Still Missing Pt 1-

_**Hey hey hey! What is up peoples?! Okay, again, I'm tired. So I'll just post this chapter so I can sleep. That's a beautiful and magical thing that turns "Go away or die" into "Good morning, Honey!" Actually, that's coffee, but I'm going to sleep, not drinking coffee. Anyway. Um, I'll just shut up.**_

_**WARNING: Contains foul language, and refers to sex. If under the age of 12-13, I suggest you don't read some of this. It kinda has cussing & refers to sex (I think) in some of the important parts. So, well. I'm not your mother, so I can't 'forbid' you from reading this. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 7 -7 Weeks & Still Missing- PART 1

TEDDY POV-

It's been 1 week since the twins went missing. I'm 7 weeks pregnant now. We still haven't found them.

"Spencer, it's been 1 week. What are we gonna do?"

"We meet the person tonight at midnight."

"What if it's a trick, and he takes the money, and keeps the kids?"

"I won't let them get away with that."

"How are we gonna get the money?"

"We'll find a way, um. I have college fund."

"Spence, no."

"My kids are a whole hell of a lot more important to me than college."

"Well, I do to, so it's only fair."

"No. I can't let you do that."

"Spencer. I'm pregnant. Don't make me blow my top."

"Aright then."

"Now, how much do we have?"

"I have 1,000." I say.

"I also have 1,000."

"We, we need another thousand."

"My parents."

"No, no Spence, I won't let them. I'm meeting my mom. We were having lunch today. I have to go."

"Okay. Bye. Love you baby."

"Love you Spence."

AT DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey."

"So, um. Would you like to see the ultrasound pictures?"

"I'd love to Teddy."

"Well, here's the first one."

"Um, uh. Teddy, honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Look at this. Does that look like-"

"Twins?"

"Uh huh. Teddy. I think um. You're carrying… Twins."

"Wait, what's that?"

"Oh my."

"What mom, what is it?"

"T- trip- tri- three."

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"Teddy, are you alright?"

"It's three. It's triplets. Three. Why?"

"I don't know. See your doctor again? I, wow. I thought all we were doing was looking at one."

"How on earth am I gonna take care of FIVE kids?"

"I did it. And still sorta am."

"One at a time mom, not twins then triplets!"

"Honey. I'll take you to your next appointment. Now, what were you so worried about on the phone?"

"Well, Spence and I have been. Looking for clues, for the twins. They were kidnapped. Last week."

"How come you didn't go to the police?"

"The note said if we went to the cops, we'd never see the twins again."

"May I see the note."

"Notes."

"Huh?"

"There's two."

"Oh."

"Here." I say handing her the notes.

"Wow. Um, who?"

"I don't know…"

"Talk to your father? I don't know how to help any further. I'm sorry Teddy."

"I'm sure the kids are terrified… But I can't go to him, you know him. He thinks I can't take care of kids, he'll say something like, told ya so. Or something like that."

"Teddy-"

"No mom, I'm sorry. But my kids, are very, very, very important to me."

"Kids. What's wrong?" Oh, great. Hi dad.

"Hi dad."

"Teddy, where's my hug? After all, I am your father."

"Hi dad, again." I say as I hug him.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Teddy. Tell him."

"But-"

"Not what we were just discussing. You know."

"Oh. Yeah, about that."

"Teddy? You alright?"

"Well, it just so happens… I uh, I'm um. Well-"

"Pregnant?"

"Shh, please don't interrupt this is important. Wait what?"

"You're pregnant."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"The way you've been acting. The way mom has been so happy, more than usual. The way she hasn't been telling me why she's so happy. I'm not an idiot."

"Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid you'd think I was a, slut, again."

"Teddy, you were a teenager, merely a kid yourself. Then you go off and have one- two. I was just angry that my little girl was growing up."

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl. No matter how many times I have sex."

"Yeah. That doesn't really make me feel better. But the 'I'll always be your little girl' part did."

"Why are you two just standing there?! Hug already!" My mom says. Then we hug.

"I love you dad."

"I love you, Teddy."

"Well, I should be going."

"If you have to vomit, use the boys bathroom."

"Haha, no. I don't dad."

"Oh yeah, what was that about the kids? Can they see their grandpa?"

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"They were kidnapped. Last week."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"Here's what the notes said."

"That looks like. No. No, it. It can't be. But that'd explain why he hasn't came to work… But, he's so, nice."

"Huh? What dad? Please, if you know anything please tell me now."

"Well, you know my new employee. Bo?"

"Yeah, why dad?"

"He was doing paperwork, and I looked at it. His handwriting, looks like this."

"Are you sure Bob?"

"Amy, I'd know his handwriting anywhere. It's the neatest I've ever seen. Besides yours of course."

"Bo. He goes to my school. Ivy has mentioned him. I've never seen him besides pictures, but she's said he's got a very warm heart."

"That's why I don't think it's him. Why would he take your kids, Teddy?"

"Dad. It's me."

"What's you?"

"Look at the second letter. Listen. Meet me at the park 13 blocks from your house with 3,000 dollars CASH. 1 week exactly from today at 12:00 MIDNIGHT. And that's not what I want from Teddy. 'That's not what I want from Teddy'. Don't you get it? He wants me, I mean, who can't resist me? I'm sweet, funny, cute, smart…"

"Teddy! You're right! He wants something from you."

"Not just something, mom. He wants me, me, all together."

"How are you going to get the kids?"

"I trick him."

"He's really smart Teddy. He knows how to catch things, fast."

"Then it won't be easy. But I want my kids back, dad! I keep waking up and going in their rooms to see if it was just a dream. But it isn't! It's reality! And I miss my kids! Spence does too! I never thought this would ever happen, but it did. And I don't care what I have to do. I'm getting my kids back. Tonight. At midnight. And I want you to do something for me."

"What? Anything Teddy."

"Dad, I want you to be there, with Spence. But not where he can see you. I want you to grab him when he's looking at me. I-" Then I see I just got a text from Spence.

TEXTING SPENCE- T= TEDDY S=SPENCE

S= Hey babe, where r u?

T= Mom & Dad's. Y?

S= How come I'm not there? :(

T= Sorry, u can come if ya want

S= I'm on my way ;)

T= Kay

S= Bye :)

T= How on earth can u type winks & smiles?! Our kids r missing! If anything it'd be :( or :( grr

S= Sorry, can't text n drive, bye!

DONE TEXTING SPENCER- TEDDY POV-

"Sorry, it was Spence. He's on his way so we can discuss the plan."

"I heard plan. I'm IN!"

"Gabe. Were you eavesdropping?"

"Uh, no mom. I wasn't. I just came down to get Jo and I snacks."

"Did I just hear Jo and I? Gabe!"

"Oh, hi Teddy."

"That's all I get. Really? You haven't seen me in ages. And all you say is hi?"

"Well. I have a girl waiting upstairs. How often does that happen?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were a horny teenage boy!"

"And that's coming from a teen mom."

"Oh yeah?! I can kick your-"

"Kids! Please! Teddy, you really don't need this." Mom, can't I just kick my little brother's ass in peace?

"And neither does the baby. Babies." Dad whispers.

"Fine."

"Wait. What does mom mean by you really don't need this?"

"Gabe."

"Teddy, just tell him. He's going to find out sometime. It's better now than later."

"What? Mom, tell me."

"Teddy."

"Gabe. I'm pregnant."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Wow. Someone's going to have to fix ya pretty soon."

"Gabriel Duncan! Apologize to your sister right now!"

"She called me a horny teen!"

"She and Spencer are going through so really tough times right now. She doesn't need the stress, and neither does the baby! Babies."

"Babies?"

"It's triplets, okay?! You happy?! Now you know almost everything!" I say crying, then run out to the porch.

"Hey. What's um. Wrong? Your dad?"

"No, for once it isn't him. It's Gabe."

"What'd he do?"

"Just forget it, okay?"

"Forget? You're in tears."

"I'm pregnant! It's normal! NORMAL!"

"Okay."

"I'm s- sorry. I'm being horrible to you, and you don't even deserve it. I'm sorry. I don't know why you don't just dump me. It'd be better for you, and me."

"No it wouldn't. I can't live without you Teddy Duncan. You, Xander, and Olivia are my life."

"Xander and Olivia. That's why I had you come over here."

"Let's go inside, then."

"Okay." I say.

"I am so sorry Teddy. He won't be coming out of his room for a long time, other than food, and school."

"It's fine mom. Really."

"It is not fine."

"The plan. Can we get back to it?"

"Right. Sorry Teddy."

"It's okay mom."

"Oh, and um. We need a thousand dollars. We already have 2,000. We need one more." I add.

"I, myself, will pay you back every penny."

"Wow, Spencer. You're really stepping up to the plate."

"Thanks, Mr. Duncan. But if it's got anything to do with my kids, I'm jumping, literally, at it."

"Wow." My dad says.

DRIVING TO DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Sorry about the drama. That's what comes in the Teddy Duncan package."

"Well, yeah. But so does the body, face, and personality."

"Shit, Spence! Look at the road please. Shit, again. I have to tell you something. Mom actually pointed it out to me."

"What is it?"

"I'm. Actually, to avoid accident, I think it should wait until you're sitting and not in a car you are driving. I just don't feel like making the twins live with someone other than us. Heh."

"Okay. Now you're kind of freaking me out."

"Let's just wait until we're home."

"Okay."

AT DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Now. What did you say shit over?"

"You might think I'm crazy. But mom seriously has experience in this subject."

"It is about babies or making them?"

"Haha. Very funny. Now."

"Now? Come on, I'm hungry."

"Now that you mention it, I could eat."

"Teddy! What did you wanna tell me?!"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"With triplets."

"Ha! HAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! I thought you just said 'with triplets'. Haha. Ha."

"Here's the ultrasound pictures. I went over there to show mom. She loves looking at those things."

"No kidding."

"Spence, you're seriously one more bad joke about my mom and dad with a lot of kids you will lose that sexy face of yours. No lie."

"Anyway, you have things to show me?"

"See this? Those are three heads."

"Aw, they're playing. Hide and seek."

"Please don't make a joke out of this."

"I have a feeling we're the seekers. The little boogers. How come the doc didn't see the other two?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, me either. Being the fact he's looked at so many pictures of all the kids you mom has had, he should be an expert by now!"

"I really think you should run."

"I really think so too. Bye!"

"Spence! I'm not going to get you! Have you forgotten I'm pregnant with THREE kids?! I don't think I'm going to be running anytime soon!"

"I'm back."

"I didn't say you safe sitting next to me."

"I'm just gonna sit in the chair. All the way across the room."

"Yep. I get a lot of my mom's personality."

"Even the gene of you being able to produce triplets without multiples in either of your family."

"As my dad once said: 'Making babies is a team effort.' I think you should think about what you say sometimes. Love you."

"Love you too. Can we kiss?"

"I don't know, do you trust that I've cooled down enough to let you be around me without me going all pregnant lady on you?"

"I'll wait."

"I'm hungry."

"What 'cha want?"

"A boyfriend that doesn't have a death wish."

"Seriously, though."

"I don't know. Food. Let's order out. Just not Kwikki Chikki."

"Chinese? Pizza? Fondue?"

"I'm fond of you too."

"Oh, Teddy. I seriously love you."

"I seriously love you too."

"So, Chinese? Pizza?"

"Meh, go ahead and order Chinese. That sounds really good right now."

"Okay."

* * *

_**Okay, that was funny. **_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**I think I'm going to just put a huge warning about the foul language and referring to sex here. So I don't forget to do it in next chapters.**_

_**WARNING FOR ALL CHAPTERS! :**_

_**MAY contain foul language and refer to sex or sexual contact. Please readers; Read with caution.**_

_**Thank you! xD**_

_**Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8 -The Game Plan-

_**Hey! I'm here with GLC: Grown Up, chapter 8 -The Game Plan- also known as Chapter 7 part 2! :) Enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter 8 -The Game Plan-

(Chapter 7 Part 2)

TEDDY POV- 10:00 P.M.

"Hey, need another cup of coffee?"

"Thanks. I'm going to need it tonight. After all, I_ am_ going to pulverize that ass."

"Just stick to the plan and we'll get the kids back, okay Spence?"

"Okay."

TEDDY POV- 11:45 P.M.

"So, you ready?"

"Yep. Let's go. But we should go in separate cars, so he doesn't see you. I'm only supposed to be meeting him."

"I feel like we're busting a drug deal."

"Spence, please. Be serious."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Okay."

AT PARK- 11:51 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

I think I see him. I better go over there. Oh boy.

"Teddy."

"What's your name?"

"Bo. You have the money?"

"Yeah. You have my kids?"

"That depends. Are you alone?"

"I drove myself."

"Good, good. Now. Give me the money."

"Give me the kids."

"The money."

"The kids."

"Okay, how about I show you the kids, and you show me the money?"

"Deal. And, what did you want from me?"

"I'll tell you later. Kids!"

"Mommy!"

"Olivia!"

"Momma!"

"Xander!"

"Come on kids! Come here!" Just then, Bo pulls out a hand gun.

"Hey! Hey! Let go of the kids!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Put your damn hands where I can see 'em!"

"Okay. They're up. They're up."

"Mommy!"

"It's okay Olivia, it's gonna be okay."

"Just, Bo. Listen to me. Please, don't shoot me, I don't wanna leave Spence or my kids."

"Mommy?"

"It's okay Xander. Mommy's gonna be okay."

"Now, Teddy. I'm going to ask you to do something. Get on your knees. Kids! Stay back."

"Okay." Then he tied my hands. This isn't supposed to be happening.

"Kids, sit with your back to each other. Now!" Then he tied them up, and tied their hands together.

"Slide me the money, Teddy."

"Okay." Then I slid him the money with my foot.

"Kids, I'm untying your feet so you can walk somewhere. Follow me."

"Hey, you said you'd give me my kids!"

"Life isn't fair sweetie. Get used to it." I wish he didn't have a gun in his hand so Spence could get him! Ugh!

Then he took the kids into a nearby building. That must've been where he was hiding with them.

"Wh- what are you gonna do to me?" Then he untied my hands and held them.

"Undress yourself." Fuck.

"I- I can't."

"Why not? Does this gun not scare you?!"

"It really does. But I can't let you rape me."

"Why not?"

"I- I'm pregnant."

"You damn slut! Was this one an accident too?"

"Too? You mean like again?"

"Yeah, everyone knows you didn't want to get pregnant with those brats."

"I wanted them!"

"Just undress! Now!"

"F- fine. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Put down your gun. Please."

"Fine. No damn tricks or you'll never see those kids again!"

"Fine, fine." Then I unbuttoned my shirt.

"Yeah."

"Why do you want me? I'm engaged to the most amazing man on earth."

"What? Engaged? To Spencer?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just fucking undress! Now! Or I'll kill your brats."

"Okay!" Then I unbuttoned my pants.

"I'll take that." He says as he takes off my shirt, then pants so all I have on is my underwear.

"Spence! Now!" I say then I slap him.

"Hey! Get on the ground!" Bo says then tries to grab his gun, but Spencer grabs his hands first.

"Tie him up Spence." I say then toss him the rope.

"Okay, Teddy. Done."

"Bo, why'd you want to rape me, and why'd you take my kids?"

"Teddy, here." Spence says while handing me my clothes.

"I did it because I like you okay? And I knew if I took your kids, you'd be coming for them. Then I figured if I had you then I could have sex with you."

"I'd never agree to that. You know that."

"That's why I decided to rape you."

"Well, thanks for putting my kids away first. Why'd you do that?"

"Because I was going to kill you. But then you told me you were pregnant. And so I just decided to rape you, but Skippy made sure I wouldn't. Sup Spence?"

"I should kill you, you bastard."

"Spence. I'm going to call my dad and the cops, after I get the kids."

"Kay, I'll watch him."

"Kids!"

"Mommy!" They both say hugging me.

"Be careful, the baby. Babies."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Stay here so I can call your grandpa and the police, kay?"

"Okay."

"Dad, Bo is tied up. You can-"

"Ah!" Then I hear a gunshot.

"Gotta go! Hurry dad!"

"Spence!" I say coming over to him.

"Teddy."

"You're shot, in the leg."

"I'm fine. Be careful. He got untied and picked up the gun. Be careful."

"Ah! Mommy!"

"Olivia!"

"Stay here Teddy. I'll get him!"

"You can't walk! I have to!"

"Or I can."

"Dad! He's got the twins! Hurry!"

NO ONE POV-

"Get back! Or I'll shoot!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Help!"

"Bo, please. It doesn't have to be this way! Just put down the gun."

"Stay on the ground Bob!"

"Police! Put your hands up! Gun down!"

TEDDY POV-

"Dad, Spencer's shot."

"Put your hands where we can see them!"

30 MINUTES LATER- AT POLICE STATION- TEDDY POV-

Well, we got done at the hospital, Spencer's leg will be okay. Now we're being interviewed by a cop.

AL LITTLE LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Thank you Miss Duncan, Mr. Walsh. That's all we need."

"So, how long do you think Bo will be in prison?"

"Well, for attempted rape, attempted murder, kidnapping, and um, stealing. A long, long, long time."

"What'd he steal?"

"He stole many things from your dad's office."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, thank you. May we go home now?"

"Yes. You may leave. Anything you'd like to say to Bo?"

"Bo?"

"Yeah Teddy?"

"You can rot in Hell."

AT DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Mommy?"

"Yes Olivia?"

"Why he take us?"

"He wanted me."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to be with him instead of your daddy."

"He a bad man."

"Yep. He sure is."

"Were we accident?"

"Well. Yes. But, after I found out I was having you, I really, really wanted you. And daddy did too."

"Weally?"

"Really."

"How are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi Olivia!"

"Hey."

"What's the sad face for? We took Bo down town! Literally."

"I just, I just think we should. Well."

"Come on Teddy, you can tell me anything. I'm your fiancé."

"Olivia, why don't you go play with Xander?"

"Kay!"

"I just don't know how we're gonna take care of triplets, along with the twins."

"It will be hard. But not impossible. Nothing is impossible for us. We're almost invincible. Except it hurts really bad when I get shot."

"I can't believe he did that."

"It's no problem."

"You're on crutches because of me."

"Because of you? Was it your fault he wrote the notes? Was it your fault he kidnapped the twins? Was it-"

"Spencer. He told me he wanted me to break up with you and have sex with him. After I told him I'd reject, he said he'd rape me. And he said he wanted to kill me after raping me. But he said he wouldn't because I was pregnant. It's my fault because I'm cute."

"You are not cute. You're romantic, beautiful, nice, giving, caring, a babe, an angel, gorgeous, and sexy. So, so,_ so_ sexy."

"Seriously. Spence, that's adorable."

"Oh! I forgot adorable."

"Hehehe. I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"I wrote a song for you."

"Okay?"

"Here goes."

"Kay."

"I need my guitar."

"Here." I say as I hand him his guitar.

"It's been fourteen minutes  
Since I dropped you off and  
My mind's still racing  
Never thought I'd think about  
It's all about you  
With your two left feet  
And how you're just so sweet  
You've got me falling  
Like a shooting star,

"And you've got all my friends  
Saying wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know oh oh ohh

"Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know, I need to know  
Is it like a rocketship  
Stole your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to Mars  
I need to know, I need to know

"Two weeks and counting  
Since I saw you standing  
Fairfax and fountain  
And every thought I think about  
It's all about you  
So here's the thing (the thing)  
I say what I mean  
No hiding back behind some clever line

"And you've got all my friends  
Saying wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know oh oh ohh

"Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know, I need to know  
Is it like a rocketship  
Stole your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to Mars  
I need to know, I need to know

"Cause every little thing about you is makin' me  
Every little thing about you is makin' me  
Go go go, go go go  
It's making me go go go crazy

"La la la la  
La la la la hey  
La la la la la

"And you've got all my friends  
Saying wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know

"Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know, I need to know  
Is it like a rocketship  
"Stole your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to Mars  
I need to know, I need to know

"Hey, hey don't hesitate  
I can't wait, wait one more day  
I need to know, I need to know  
Hey, hey don't hesitate  
I can't wait, wait one more day  
I need to know, I need to know

"Cause every little thing about you is makin' me  
Every little thing about you is makin' me  
Go go go, go go go  
It's making me go go go crazy."

_**(A/N; Hey! It's me. I don't own the song 'Rocketship' by Shane Harper. Such a major babe. Oops, fangirling, sorry! Eeeep! He's soooo cute though! :) Any girls agree with me? Bye! Oh wait! I forgot what I was gonna say. Here's the YouTube video (Actual Music Video!) Anyways, here's the link. Just no spaces! www .youtube wat ch?v=-iyDw pe2Uvs )**_

"Oh. My. Gosh. Spence!"

"Wha? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's amazing. I love it! Almost as much as I love you."

"Thanks."

"Come here." I say as I lean in to kiss him. Then we deepened the kiss.

"Eww!"

"Kids." I say laughing.

"We wanna play outside."

"Spence, did you cut the grass? No flowers?"

"No flowers."

"Okay, kids. Just wait for us."

"Spence, let's go. We can make out some other time."

"Okay!"

"Let's go."

"Kay kids. What do you want to do?"

"Mommy, hide and seek!"

"Um, how about tag?"

"Spence, I don't feel like running."

"I just don't want them out of my sight."

"Spence, sometimes it's okay to be protective, but over protectiveness. That's like my mom or dad."

"Oh."

"Let's just go inside and play hide and seek. We have more hiding places then."

"Okay mommy!"

LATE AT NIGHT- SPENCER POV-

Sometimes I wish Teddy wasn't pregnant. I mean, I know you can have sex while you're pregnant. But Teddy and I don't want that. Well, I just want what's best for Teddy. And we have kids, after all.

"Hey. What 'cha doing?"

"Hey baby. Just thinking."

"About?"

"How lucky I am to have you, Olivia, Xander, my family, and even your family. After all, if your parents didn't like kids, you wouldn't exist, the twins wouldn't exist, these babies wouldn't exist." I say putting a hand on her stomach.

"Spence. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then we kissed.

* * *

_**Eww! Well, it ended good! :) So, your thoughts?**_

_**Please review! xD**_

_**So good. I think this one deserves reviews! xD**_

_**Review? xD**_


	9. Chapter 9 (Author's Note)

_**Hey! No, this isn't a chapter. I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't update an actual chapter. But I need to say some things!**_

_**I'm starting to post author's notes every 2-3 weeks (If I can remember xD ) so I can do shout outs! Ahh! xD **_

_**Here we go! My first few shout outs for this story! xD**_

_**Leddie-Channy-Smitchie- I will update hopefully today! xD**_

_**angreygirl- Thank you! And I know. I'm happy too! No more bad Bo! MAYBE! HAHAHA xD**_

_**Ivy000- I know! I so happy too! xD**_

_**angreygirl- (Ch. 7) - Thanks! xD**_

_**All for Jesus- (ch. 7) - Thanks! :) I know, I **__**HAD**__** to put that in there! 'The Little Boogers' thanks so much! xD**_

_**Ivy000- (Ch. 7) - Thank you! xD and I think, THINK. I figured what genders for the triplets :)**_

_**Ivy000- (Ch. 6) - HAHAHA! I laughed sooooooooo hard after reading your review! 'I'm so glad I left this sitting in my inbox for awhile because now I can go straight to the next chapter! *in despicable me minion voice* SUCKERS! *goes to read next chapter*' Haha. Thanks so much! xD xD xD**_

* * *

_**Oh yeah! AND please check out the Rocketship music video! I didn't put that link in there for nuthin'! xD**_

_**Shane Harper & Bridgit Mendler are SUCH a great and cute couple! xD Seriously! 3**_


	10. Chapter 10 Triple, Triple Toil & Trouble

_**Here's chapter 10! :) Called Triple, Triple, Toil and Trouble. Like the movie Double, Double, Toil and Trouble. Btw, I don't own that movie. I just figured it'd be an awesome title being that she's pregnant with triplets! xD See, clever word play! :) **_

_**Well, here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 10 -Triple, Triple, Toil and Trouble-

NIGHT TIME- TEDDY POV-

Gotta call for another doctor appointment. See if my mom knows what she's talking about…

CALLING OFFICE- TEDDY POV-

"Life Choices. Kelly speaking."

"Yes. I'd like to make another appointment."

"Name?"

"Teddy Duncan."

"You just had an appointment not too long ago."

"Yes. Well, um. My mother pointed out to me something out of the ordinary. And I want to ask my doctor a few questions."

"Yes, Amy Duncan. We had her a lot."

"Heh. Yeah. Um, can I get an appointment tomorrow?"

"Um, yes. There's an open spot tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. Can you take that one?"

Crap. It's early. Spence has work. I'll just have to go alone. But the twins. Ugh!

"Hello?"

"Yes. I'll take it." Don't ask why. The sooner I know, the better.

"Okay. Bye now."

"Bye."

DONE CALLING OFFICE- TEDDY POV-

"Hey Teddy."

"Hey Spence. Ready for work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, when's the appointment? Hopefully not in the hours between 5:00 A.M. through 10:00 P.M."

"Well. Actually. It's 10:00 A.M. That's the only time they had open tomorrow."

"I guess I can take tomorrow…"

"No. We need the money. And you need to be able to take off the day I'm in labor."

"True."

"I'll be fine."

"We just need a baby sitter then."

"Knock knock."

"Ivy!"

"Hey T. What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's been forever. Sorry I haven't seen you."

"But _I've_ seen you. You're all over channel 8 news."

"You heard that huh?"

"Yeah. How are the little rascals?"

"Aunt Ivy!"

"Is that Olivia? Olivia Anne? Olivia Anne Walsh?! You've gotten so big! So have you Xander Lucas Walsh!"

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey."

"Come here T! I haven't hugged you in ages!"

"Ivy, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Ooh yay! Another godchild in my future?"

"Godchildren if my mom was right."

"Mom? Godchildren?"

"Triplets. And my mom pointed it out, doctor appointment tomorrow.

"Triplets? As in three?"

"Yep."

"Well, you'll be busy."

"That's why I'm going to need you to baby sit tomorrow. If your schedule is open."

"Well, I _guess_ Emmet and I can reschedule."

"Hold up. Emmet? Emmet Emmet?"

"Yep. I guess opposites do attract."

"And I can find another sitter if you don't wanna reschedule."

"No, no. I really wanna baby sit these kids! They're the best in the neighborhood." Did I also mention we live in the same neighborhood as my family and Ivy's?

"Okay."

"And forget the charge. No need to pay me."

"Don't make me go all pregnant lady on you. I'm paying."

"Well, alrighty then."

"Thanks. Would you hold on a minute? I thought I put these kids to bed."

"But mommy."

"No buts kids. Don't make me send the tickle monster in."

"Who?"

"Ivy, I am an awesome tickler."

"You, Spence?"

"Guilty as charged."

"And guilty as charged for being sexy."

"Oh, please, T. Not in front of the kids. And me."

"Bed kids."

"Okay." They both say.

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Well, I probably should get going, T."

"Alright. Bye Ivy. Remember tomorrow!"

"I will. Chill T."

"Sorry. I'm just freaking out. 3 kids on top of twins. Oh boy. Or oh girl. Or oh boy/boys. Or oh girl/girls. Or oh boys and girls. Or oh boy and girl."

"I get it T. You're nervous! Just relax, and you'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Bye T."

"Bye Ivy."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I really didn't look good being pregnant with twins. I'm gonna look even worse when I'm in my third trimester with triplets."

"You looked fabulous. And you always will."

"You're only saying that because you're engaged to me."

"No, I mean it."

"Fine." I say after rolling my eyes.

"It'll be great."

"Yeah, but I tend to think of it as… Triple, triple, toil and trouble."

"Like the movie."

"That's Double, Double, Toil and Trouble."

"Right. I knew that."

"Yeah, after I told you."

"Okay."

"Just come here!" Then I kiss him.

"I love you and your kisses."

"I know, cause if you didn't. You wouldn't have me and my kisses."

"Yep."

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

MORNING- 9:27 A.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Kids. Aunt Ivy's going to be here soon."

"Why mommy?"

"Because Liv. Mommy has to a doctor's appointment."

"We can't come?"

"No. Just me this time. Sorry."

"Okay."

"Xander! Where are you?!"

"Xander? There you are. Why were you in your room?"

"Playing."

"Come on, let's get you breakfast."

"Kay."

AT APPOINTMENT- TEDDY POV-

"Hey Teddy."

"Charlie. Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Another appointment."

"Oh. Isn't it a little soon?"

"Yeah, but my mom pointed out something to me. I think I'm pregnant with triplets."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm with my sister. Yeah. She got pregnant around the same time I did. Except I got pregnant after her, and she thinks I'm copying her."

"Wow. No offence, but who would _want_ to get pregnant at 16?"

"I know right?"

"Stacey Welsh."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A LITTLE LATER-

"Amy Jensen."

A LITTLE MORE LATER-

"Annie Anderson."

A LITTLE LONGER LATER-

"Kayla Andrews."

SO MUCH LATER-

"Chelsea Tanner."

EVEN LONGER LATER-

"Naomi Jackson."

EVEN LONGER LONGER LATER-

"Michelle Bruner."

EVEN MORE LONGER LATER-

"Rosie Swanson."

SO MUCH LONGER TEDDY THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD BUT SHE REALLY WASN'T BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THINKING ANYTHING AND SHE WAS ONLY SLEEPING- TEDDY POV-

"Teddy Duncan."

"Finally!"

"Sorry it took so long."

"I thought I was dead. But then I realized I was only sleeping because if I was dead I wouldn't have thought that."

"Doctor will be in soon."

Oh boy, another decade waiting for the doctor. Yay! Sarcasm intended.

"Hello Teddy."

"That was actually fast."

"So, why are you in here again?"

"My mom and I were looking at the ultrasound pictures and she thought she saw something peculiar so I looked and sure enough, I think she was right."

"What did she point out to you?"

"Not one, not two, but _three_ heads."

"Huh. Well, I'll take a look and see if she was right."

"Okay."

"Yep. That's three. Weird, I've had your mom in here so many times I_ should_ be an expert at this."

"Wow. And my boyfriend said the exact same thing."

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"Work."

"Okay. Well, they're all doing fine. I can see you when you're about 15 weeks. So you'll be about 3 months then. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again doctor."

"No worries. Bye."

"Bye." No worries my ass.

AT DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"You're home… Late. It's almost noon."

"I was in the waiting room for 58 minutes."

"Really?!"

"Really. I want a nap."

"I can stay longer if you want me to."

"Only if you want. I'm not making you stay if you don't want to."

"No, I'll, I'll stay. You sound like a sleep deprived robot."

"I was up a lot last night. Triplet babies, triplet morning sickness."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, not your fault. I'm gonna go to bed before I fall down."

"Yeah. Sweet dreams!"

"Uh huh."

SO MUCH LATER TEDDY IS FEELING HYPER NOW AND IT'S LATE- TEDDY POV- 5:00 P.M.-

"You're up."

"What time is it?" I say yawning. _**(A/N; Haha, I wrote this line yawning. What a funny coincidence. HAHAHA! xD Bye!)**_

"5:00 P.M."

"I slept that long?! Oh no, Ivy. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Olivia and Xander are having a great time."

"Okay."

"Have food T."

"You read my mind."

"Thanks. It's a gift."

"Only with us cause we're BFF's!" We both say.

"I love doing that."

"Now T, you read my mind!"

"Yep."

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"So sorry I made you stay a lot longer than you expected."

"It's all good T."

"Good. I'm still paying you."

"We agreed to 10 dollars an hour."

"Okay. You get 10 dollars an hour, you came at 9:30, you leave at around 5:30. So you get 80 dollars. Plus a tip that you will take because you stayed a lot longer than you expected. So that's a 20 dollar tip that you will take. So 100 dollars. Here ya go."

"You really don't have to pay me."

"You can't let this go can you?"

"Nope. I'm their godmother, you shouldn't have to pay me."

"But I am so get over it."

"Fine. But a 20 dollar tip? Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"It's 5:29, you have one minute."

"Bye Xander, bye Olivia. Bye T."

"Bye Aunt Ivy!" The twins say.

"Bye Ivy. Thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome a bunch."

"Bye."

"Bye T."

* * *

_**Well. That was good. I hope it wasn't toooooooo cheesy for you! I loved the 'SO MUCH LONGER TEDDY THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD BUT SHE REALLY WASN'T BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THINKING ANYTHING AND SHE WAS ONLY SLEEPING-' part xD **_

_**Please review. I'm feeling hyper, so if I get about 4-9 reviews, I can post another chapter! Ah, the hell with that. I'm not holding my chapters hostage for reviews! xD I'll post whenever I FEEL like it! xD Night! :) **_

_**Well, technically morning. But I stayed up late for you people! For you! So I could post another ch. of this story!**_

_**REVIEW?! Please? :P**_


	11. Chapter 11 (Author's Note)

_**Hey! I know, another author's note. But I have to! **_

_**I posted a poll on my profile! Check it out! xD**_

_**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's bringing some 'old friends' into it! xD xD xD !**_

_**I'm happy! But before I can post it, I need to finish writing it. :) So expect 2-3 hours or 1-2 days.**_

* * *

_**HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOUR 4th IS GONNA BE AWESOME!**_

_**-Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles xD**_


	12. Chapter 12 -15 Weeks-

**Hey! Happy 4th Of July everybody! How's it going so far? Hopefully GREAT! Mine's going awesome! I'm writing a story for people all over! I never thought I'd EVER be famous. But then, I get a great idea to write a story. And I show some of it to my friend. And she goes all: "Girl! This is great! Put it on a website somewhere!" So I look everywhere, and find this site. I read about it, create an account and post it. I mean, I suppose it isn't famous like Bridgit Mendler, or Shane Harper, or Laura Marano, or Ross Lynch, but is IS kinda sorta famous cause people all over are reading my story, and reviewing it. I'm crying because of how far you people inspired me to go and how far I've gotten! :') Happy Tears! Thank you world! xD Thank you for inspiring me to write and write. I mean, this is what I want to do! I know that because I dream almost all the time about me being a famous author, or dreaming about what to write next. I love this site, and I hope to keep writing until I'm OLD! :) But I am only this far, because of you! You fellow FanFiction-ers! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love all you peeps! (As friends) I feel like I can accomplish many things now hopefully. I hope someone can see this on here and make me even more famous. Not for the fame, not for the money, but for all you who have written stories but never gotten recognized for your stories. Well, happy 4th Of July. I should shut up so I don't cry even harder. Here's chapter 12 for GLC: Grown Up. :'D**

**Oh yeah, and there are some 'old friends' in this Chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12 -15 Weeks-

SATURDAY- Teddy POV-

Well. Today's my appointment. I hope everything's okay with the babies. I still can't believe I'm pregnant with triplets. How can this happen?!

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I still can't believe we're pregnant with triplets. How could this happen?"

"Well, Teddy. When two people really love each other, they-"

"Not that part! I know that part! I meant how could I get pregnant with triplets."

"Oh, okay. Cause I was going to say you should know this kinda stuff. You know, being that we've had-"

"I know Spence. I know."

"So. You ready for your appointment today?"

"Yeah, I'm glad it was on your day off."

"Yep."

"Spence. Seriously, how are we going to take care of three babies plus twins in their terrible twos?"

"We can do it. Plus, Olivia will be really glad if there's at least one girl."

"Crap! What if they're all boys?"

"I doubt it."

"Well, yeah."

"I just realized something!"

"What?"

"What if they're all girls?"

"Poor Xander."

"Yep. We have a lot on the line here."

"Okay?"

"I'll text Ivy. Hopefully she doesn't have to blow another date with Emmet. He'll think I'm trying to ruin their relationship."

"No he won't."

"Fine. You look after the kids so I can text Ivy. Okay?"

"Okay."

TEXTING IVY- I= IVY T= TEDDY-

T- Hey what's up?

I- Getting ready 2 go somewhere, y?

T- Damn

I- What?

T- Never mind

I- T, tell me

T- I was gonna ask u 2 baby sit

I- Was?

T- I'll find someone else

I- I can

T- Really?

I- Really

T- Emmet?

I- I can reschedule

T- He's gonna think I'm trying to ruin your relationship

I- No he won't, I'll text him now.

T- Kay

I- He said it was fine

T- Okay. Well, can u be here in 5-10 mins?

I- yea. Bye

T- Bye

DONE TEXTING IVY- TEDDY POV-

Hmm, I just got a text.

TEXTING EMMET- T= TEDDY E= EMMET

E- Y?

T- Oh hey Emmet nice to finally talk to u 2

E- Y?

T- Y what?

E- Y are u trying to ruin my relationship with Ivy?

T- What?

E- Don't play dumb with me, every time we have a date you make up an excuse to have Ivy baby sit. Y do u make her?

T- Oh, I don't know… Maybe cause I'm, oh I dunno. PREGNANT?!

E- Yeah right

T- And u said it was fine

E- I said 'fine' not it_ is_ fine

T- We're BFF's we do things for each other. Don't u do things for PJ?

E- We stopped talking. Like I'm going to right now with you. I'm sorry. Bye.

DONE TEXTING EMMET- TEDDY POV-

"Hey. I'm here. Why'd Spence let me in?"

"Sorry Ivy. I was texting Emmet."

"Why?"

"Here. Let me show you." Then I showed her the texts.

"Why would he have the nerve to say you lied about being pregnant and talk to you like that?"

"I don't know Ivy. But Spence and I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

AT DOCTOR'S OFFICE- TEDDY POV-

"Teddy Duncan?"

"That was fast."

"Yep. Doctor will be in shortly."

"Okay."

SHORTLY- TEDDY POV-

"Hello again, Teddy."

"Hi."

"You brought Spencer with this time."

"Yep."

"Hi doctor."

"Hello. So what we're going to do today is have a look at the babies, and if you want, I _think_ we can tell what genders you're having."

"Spence and I've talked, and we want to know, so that we can tell the twins which gender of siblings they're getting."

"Well, I think there are one, two boys. And that means one girl. Now I'm not positive because most women at this stage it's difficult to tell between the boy and girl. But, I've been doing this a long time, so I think I'm right. But, I wouldn't get to work on clothes and colors just yet. I think we can be sure around week 17-20."

"Okay. Thank you doctor."

"No problem Teddy."

"So, is that all?"

"I think you can go Miss Duncan. Um, I think you can come back around your 18th week."

"Alright. Thanks again."

"No problem."

DRIVING TO DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Well. Two boys and one girl."

"Maybe Spence. It's really hard to tell this early."

"Well, whatever the genders. I'm happy as hell."

"Me too. I'm so excited."

"I think I should pay my parents a visit. Tell em you're pregnant."

"Ooh! Can I come?"

"Yeah. I think they've warmed up to you more. We should take the kids. They haven't seen them since they were babies."

"True. True, very true."

"I love you Teddy."

"I love you Spencer."

"I feel like I'm saying that too much. But that's because it's true."

"Aw, I feel the same way baby."

AT HOUSE- Teddy POV-

"Thanks again Ivy."

"No problem, but because you over paid me last time, this one's free of charge. No exceptions."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Bye T."

"Bye Ivy."

"Bye Ivy."

"Bye Spencer."

"Bye Aunt Ivy!" The twins say.

"Bye kiddos. Be nice to your mommy and daddy now!"

"Kay!"

"Kids. Wanna go see grandma and grandpa Walsh?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

"Well, let's go."

"Kay mommy."

"Spence, wanna buckle the kids while I go grab something?"

"Sure. Come on kids, let's get in the car."

Now, I got to grab my phone. Ugh, I'm so fat. I'm showing already, hopefully Spencer's sweatshirt will cover my enormous belly.

**(A/N; Now, you know some of us health conscience girls, we think we're fat, fat, fat when we're only seriously a couple pounds over. Us girls. -.- Not all, but some. Like me, Teddy, and Ally. :P Anyway, if you don't know what 15 weeks pregnant with triplets looks like, use Google, Bing, or any other search engine, and type in '15 weeks pregnant with triplets' and you should get a picture that describes what you need. Bye!)**

"You ready? And why are you wearing my sweatshirt? It's summertime."

"I was a little chilly and your parents keep your house cooler."

"You're hiding your stomach aren't you?"

"A little."

"My parents probably won't care. I mean, we were young when we had the twins. We're adults now. We make our own choices."

"Yeah, but I wanna surprise them."

"Don't worry Teddy, you'll definitely surprise them when you tell them how many."

"Haha."

AT WALSH HOUSE- Teddy POV-

"Should we ring the doorbell?"

"I'm still they're son."

"Humor me."

"Fine."

*Ding Dong*

"Spencer! Teddy! How are you?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Walsh." Then she gave me a dirty look.

"Call me mom. You're marrying my son."

"Well."

"You _are_ marrying him, right?"

"Well, it's on hold."

"Come in, come in. Spencer, your father is at a meeting. He'll be home soon."

"Kay."

"So, I saw you were on the news. I'm sorry your kids were kidnapped."

"Well, we have them back. That's all that matters."

"You're absolutely right Teddy. Where are they?"

"Come on kids. No need to be shy. It's grandma."

"Hi grandma."

"Olivia Anne. You've gotten so big!"

"Hi grandma."

"Xander Lucas. Look at you! Last time I saw you kids, you weren't even walking."

"Weally?"

"Really."

"Spence. Let's tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm home I- oh, hello kids."

"Dad, we're not kids, we're 19."

"I know, but you're still kids to me."

"Let's tell them Spence."

"Mom, dad. Teddy and I have something to tell you."

"I'm expecting, again. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations kids!" Mrs. Walsh was the first to talk. That's usually never good. Shit.

"Kids. I can't tell you it's wrong, I mean, you're adults. It's your choice. All I can say is congratulations."

"Wow. My parents said almost the exact same thing." I say wowed.

"And that's not all." Spence follows.

"Yes, um, well. We're also kind of." This is a little harder for me…

"Pregnant with triplets."

"Thanks Spence."

"Haha, that's funny. I thought you said triplets." Mrs. Walsh jokes.

"Now I know where Spence gets it. He said the same thing after I got home from my appointment." I say.

"Anyway." I follow.

Then I pull of Spencer's sweatshirt.

"I'm only 15 weeks. Now you believe me?"

"Wow." Mr. Walsh says.

"Um. I don't know what to say."

"Mom. I kinda had the same thoughts." Spence says.

"The doctor thinks, thinks it's two boys and a girl. But it's a little too early to tell."

"First two, now three."

"Mom, how could this happen? Teddy has no multiples whatsoever in her family, and we don't either. I mean now we do cause the twins. But, do we?"

"Not that we know of, Spencer." Mr. Walsh says.

"Well, we're very happy for you kids." Mrs. Walsh follows.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Now, have you decided on names yet?"

"Mom, she's 15 weeks."

"I'm sorry, it's too exciting!"

"It's fine. Spence doesn't get the concept of women." I say laughing.

"Son, why don't we go talk?"

"Okay?"

"Teddy, why don't _we_ talk?"

"Okay?"

"What's the problem?"

"Now, I know Spencer doesn't get much money, and you have a house now. And you have two kids already. This isn't going to be too nice to both your wallets now, is it?"

"Well, I think it'll be fine. I mean, Spence was talking about getting a different job anyways because it doesn't pay that well."

"Yes, but there isn't many high paying jobs for kids who don't have their college diploma."

"Yes. But Spence wants to do an online schooling."

"How's Spence going to help you with the triplets?"

"You are so right! Ugh! How're we gonna do this?!"

"Honey, it'll be okay." Honey?! Wow, she really warmed up to me. Honey! Yay!

"How?"

"With mine and Spencer's father's help."

"Oh, that's very generous. But we can't."

"Nonsense. I'll write a check."

SPENCER POV-

"Son, let's talk money." Great.

"What's the problem?"

"Now, I know you don't get much money, and you have a house now. And you have two kids already. This isn't going to be too nice to both your wallets now, is it?"

"Well, I think it'll be fine. I mean, I was talking about getting a different job anyways because it doesn't pay that well."

"Yes, but there isn't many high paying jobs for kids who don't have their college diploma."

"Yes. But I want to do an online schooling."

"How are you going to help Teddy with the triplets?"

"You know, you're right. How are we gonna do this?"

"You are going to do it with your mother's and my help."

"Dad. I can't except any money. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense. Your mother will write a check."

Teddy POV-

"Hey. She tell you she was writing a-"

"Check? Yeah. What about your-"

"Dad? Yeah, same. Why do they think we-"

"Can't do it all ourselves? I dunno but maybe-"

"It'll help?"

"Yeah."

"It's so adorable when you finish each other's sentences." Mrs. Walsh says writing a check.

She finishes writing the check and puts it in an envelope and seals it.

"I hate how this stuff tastes. Bleh. They need to make it strawberry flavored or something. Now, do not open this until you're home. And do not under any circumstances whine about how much."

"Okay mom. Can we go now? We have other things to do."

"Go Spence. Bye Teddy."

"Bye. Kids, say bye."

"Bye grandma." They say.

"Bye!"

"Bye grandpa." They say.

"Bye."

DRIVING TO DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"How much do you think is in it, babe?"

"I, I don't know."

"Here we are. Let's go." Spence says as he parks the car in my parents driveway.

"Come on kids." I say unbuckling Olivia and Xander.

"You don't need this thing." Spencer says tossing the sweatshirt in the car.

"Wow. Looks like everyone's here." I say ringing the doorbell as I acknowledge PJ's car.

"Come in Teddy."

"Hey sis." PJ says hugging me.

"Is this Stone?" I say pointing to the little brunette boy who looks almost exactly like PJ. Except the hair.

"Yep. He's 1."

"Aw, he's so adorable." I say.

"Who dat?" Olivia asks.

"This is your cousin Stone." I say.

"Hi mom, dad." I say hugging them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Duncan." Spencer says.

"Hi kids." My mom says.

"So. What did you want to come down here for Teddy?"

"Well, first I wanna say something to PJ and Skylar."

"What's the problem sis?"

"You haven't noticed yet?"

"Your baby bump? Yeah." PJ responds.

"How far along are you?" Skylar asks.

"15 weeks."

"But, then you shouldn't be showing yet."

"Is it twins sis?"

"Nope. Triplets."

"What?" Skylar and PJ say gasping.

"Yeah."

"How? Mom? Do, we have twins or triplets in our family tree?"

"Not that we know of sweetie."

"But that's not possible."

"Skylar, I'm pregnant with triplets. If it's happening, I guess it's possible."

"Yeah, guess so." She replies.

"Anyway, mom, dad, PJ, Skylar, I-"

"Someone's missing." My mom says.

"GABE! Get your 15 year old butt down here!"

"What mom?! Oh, hi Teddy. Hey PJ. Hey Spencer, sup Skylar."

"Wow." I say.

"Anyway, Skylar, mom, PJ, dad, Gabe. I- where's Charlie and Toby?"

"Charlie's at thee Dooley's along with Toby. Mrs. Dooley had another baby. About Toby's age."

"Oh."

"You were saying?" My dad asks.

"Well, you all know I'm pregnant with triplets. And I had my doctor appointment today. And we sorta found out the genders."

"Sorta?" Skylar asks.

"He's not sure." Spence says.

"Well, he thinks they're two boys. And one girl."

"That's good sis." PJ says.

"Cool Teddy." My dad replies.

"Sweetie. That's amazing." My mom follows.

"Teddy! Yay!" Skylar cheers.

"Great, now. Can I get back to playing Zombie Slayer IV?"

"Gabe. Be nice to your sister." Dad says, but I see Gabe roll his eyes.

"Can I talk to you alone Gabe?" I ask.

"Fine."

KITCHEN- Teddy POV-

"What Teddy?"

"I know why you're doing all this."

"All what?"

"Rude, inconsiderate, and you just don't seem like you care. Well, I hate to break it to you, but you care."

"What?"

"You feel abandoned. And being a 'tough guy' you don't wanna admit it. Right?"

"Maybe, but what do you care?"

"I felt the same way when mom was pregnant with you, Charlie, and even Toby."

"You, you did?"

"Yeah. And I'm kinda, kinda thinking that's kinda why I got pregnant with Olivia and Xander so early. I felt abandoned."

"Well, I'm not a girl. So you can-"

"No, you might not be a girl, but you can have sex, and you _can_ get someone else pregnant when you're not careful. Like Spence and I. I mean, you might turn out to be a really, really great father that cares for his kids, or you might turn out to be just not teen dad material. But whatever the case, I want you to be loved, and careful."

"You, really mean that?"

"I really, really mean that. You're my brother, by younger brother. I care about you. I love you."

"I… I love you too, Teddy."

"And no matter what the case, no matter how old either of us are, you can always come to me. I'm built for sisterly advise. That's what older siblings are for. Just don't make the same mistake I did and become a teen parent. Please."

"O, okay Teddy."

"And please, be nice to everyone. I don't wanna sound pushy or anything, but especially me, because stress isn't good for the babies. Please."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and uh, Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Charlie isn't going to make any mistakes in life if you keep making those awesome video diaries, and cause you're an awesome big sister. Thanks."

"Thanks Gabe. That really means a lot coming from you."

Then we hugged.

"Oh by the way, Teddy. I'm really happy for you. And, uh, last time, when I was rude and everything, mom grounded me, but that didn't make me learn. I learned when I saw your face and I say how bad I hurt you. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just sorta came out."

"And, I shouldn't let you take all the hits, I shouldn't have called you a horny teenager."

"Well, some of the things I said wasn't true. But that is!" He says laughing.

"Come on Gabe, let's go." I say chuckling.

"Hey kids, what's so funny?" Mom asks.

"Oh, just had a little talk with my little brother."

"I'm almost as tall as you."

"You'll always be my younger brother, no matter how much taller than me you are."

"What did you do Teddy? He hasn't been this polite, in well, never."

"I just talked to him."

"You can go to your room Gabe."

"No, I'll stay and visit. After all, they are my siblings."

"Wow." Mom mouthed to me. I just nod.

"Oh, yes, Teddy. Here." Mom says handing me an envelope. Really?

LATER- DRIVING HOME- Teddy POV-

"Well, you seriously turned Gabe into a gentleman."

"Well, Spence. I don't know about gentleman. But I improved him. Maybe a little too much."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Xander?"

"Where we goin now?"

"We're going home sweetie."

"Kay!"

"I'm so glad we have twins." Spence says as he hold my hand.

"And triplets on the way." I say putting my other hand on my not-so-flat stomach.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Olivia?"

"Will you wuv us still?"

"Of course we'll still love you."

"Okay."

HOME- Teddy POV-

"Spence, do, do you think. Do you think we'll have so much to do with the triplets the twins will think we forgot about them?"

"No, I, I think as long as we let the twins help, they'll be fine. I hope."

"Okay."

"Kids, why don't you go play?"

"Can we go to park?"

"Well, how about tomorrow? It's 6:00, it's almost bedtime, you kids need dinner."

"Okay." They both say.

"So, how about… Mac N Cheese?"

"Teddy? Really?"

"That's what I'm craving."

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Spence, wanna whip up some of your awesome noodles while I go change?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem."

* * *

**Okay! Done with this chapter! I've been writing it since 12:00 A.M. Hope you enjoy it! And I didn't sleep at all. I started with the biggining at mignight, and finished right now, which it's 1:30 P.M. So, have a happy 4th Of July! :) xD**

**Review? xD**

**HAPPY 4th OF JULY!**


	13. Chapter 13 Author's Note

**Well, this is another's Author's Note. I will be posting a chapter after this note. :) Hope everyone's 4th Of July is going awesome! xD **

**Well. This note is to tell you about the Poll, and more shout outs! :)**

**The Poll- Here are the results so far-**

**Liam- 3**

**Jackson- 2**

**Elliot- 2**

**Jasper- 2**

**Shane- 2**

**Zayn- 1**

**Dylan- 1**

**Noah- 0**

**Austin- 0**

**Bradley- 0 **

**Emmet- 0**

**Here's why I chose these names- ****_Zayn, Liam_****: 1 Directions! xD I wanted to pick 2, and I drew names :) ****_Elliot, Shane_****: I ****_LOVE_**** those names xD and I love Shane Harper, the guy who plays Spencer Walsh, on Good Luck Charlie. And he's sexy! xD xD xD I'm blushing. :) ****_Bradley_****: I know a Bradley 'Brad', he's my bro's (one of em) friend. :) ****_Jasper, Emmet_****: I LOVE twilight! Emmet is not the Emmet from GLC. & I would've put Edward or Carlisle, but those were a little too old-ish. :) ****_Jackson_****: I loved watching Hannah Montana on Disney when I was young, and when it was still on. I loved the character Jackson, Miley's brother. He was so funny! :) ****_Austin_****: I love Austin & Ally :) ****_Noah_****: I have a friend :) ****_Dylan_****: I like the actor Dylan Sprouse :) **

* * *

**Shout out time! xD**

**Boris Yeltsin- Thank you and thank you for reviewing! :)**

**angreygirl- Thank you! I can't wait either! I have a strong feeling it will definitely be a 'Special Dilevery'. HAHAHA! I'm funny, get it? Like GLC: Special Delivery? xD**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, follows, and thanks to my silent readers! xD Love you guys! :) Keep on reading! It's good for you! xD**

**HAPPY 4th OF JULY! This is probably the last time I can say it this year, being I'll probably be done writing ch. 14 around midnight-3:00 A.M. And yes! I stay up all the time, just for you! That's why I love getting reviews, it's like sleep. I need it. Except I can live without sleep, I just can't live without these things: Air, Whipped Cream, Pizza, Cake, Ice Cream, Twilight, My Puppy, All Disney Characters, Shane Harper, The Beatles, Ozzy Osbourne, Bridgit Mendler, Johnny Depp, Horses, My Animals, My Parents, My Family, My Friends, and REVIEWS! xD Anyway, I'm sorry for rambling, Just thought you might wanna know a little more about me.**

**Welp. **

**HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYONE!**


	14. Chapter 14 -18 Weeks & A Letter-

**Well, here you go :) Please review. If you've read my last Author's Note, it states I can't live without reviews. And I forgot to add, I can't live without all my vital organs. xD It seems I always seem to forget that stuff. The really important stuff :P Anyway, wanna review? It'll save many lives who have Review Syndrome. Like me, Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles. Symptoms may include: Hyperness, Not being able to sleep, Lack of Reviews, Giggles, feeling like you can run like Flash, Bubbly-ness, and more hyperness. Oh, did I mention Giggles?! Hahaha!**

**I have all those symptoms! Haha, better review now so we can cure this! Haha. Haha. Haha. Haha. HAHA! :P Anyway, wanna read now? Here you go!**

**Oh, and reading this part is kinda a spoiler. But I have to tell you. Now, I don't know how the Military works, but I'm going to have some things in here about someone's family being in the Military. I am sorry if I have some things wrong. If anyone knows. Please inform me, thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 14 -18 Weeks & A Letter-

18 WEEKS- DOCTOR APPOINTMENT- TEDDY POV-

"Spence, wanna watch the kids?"

"Sure. We've gotten pretty lucky on my days off."

"Yep."

"So, I'm gonna head over there. Don't forget to check the mail today. And keep an eye on the kids."

"Teddy, I've done it all before. Chill."

"Sorry, I- I'm just really protective of them. Ever since the incident."

"I know baby. I am too, trust me. I've been a lot more careful lately."

"I know, so have I. But I really have to go now. Bye." I say kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Mm, love you. Soooo much." Then he kisses me again.

"Spence, I really want to, but I'm already almost late. I seriously have to go."

"Kay. I hope you know, the next time we have sex, it's going to be protected."

"Definitely." I laugh.

"Well, you should go. Bye."

"Bye."

DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT- TEDDY POV-

"Teddy Duncan. Right on time. Not a minute earlier not a minute later. Right this way." The nurse says as she directs me to the room. It's always the same room. Light soft purple, with an examination table in the back right corner, the door was on the front left corner. The sink was across from the table, and there were a few chairs in there. This was the room I was always in when I was pregnant with Xander and Olivia.

"Doctor will be in shortly."

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hello Teddy."

"Hi doctor."

"Anything you need to ask?"

"No, no I don't think so."

"Alright." Then he began with the ultrasound.

"Well, oh. Well, it seems as if I was wrong. Very sorry, hope you didn't pick names yet."

"Something wrong?"

"You are not having two boys and one girl."

"Oh my gosh please don't say I'm having two of each!"

"Oh! No, no. Heaven's sake no. I would have fainted if I saw that."

"Then, what?"

"Congratulations. You are having. Wait, do you want to know?"

"Yes, I really want to know."

"Okay."

"Well?"

"Well, you're having-" Then my phone goes off.

"Ugh! Sorry. That was my phone."

"No problem."

"You're having-" Then my phone vibrates.

"I am, so, so sorry. That was just my friend. She should know I'm at my appointment, sorry."

"No problem."

"You're having a-"

"Ugh! Why don't I just turn my phone off?"

"Good idea."

"Sorry."

"Well, looks like-"

"I thought I turned that off!"

"Oh, that was mine this time. So sorry."

"No problem."

"You're having… A girl, a boy, and looks like the other one is being stubborn. Congratulations Miss Duncan. Would you like to keep these photos?"

"Yes, please."

"Yep."

AFTER APPOINTMENT- IN CAR, NOT DRIVING YET- TEDDY POV-

Now I can check my phone.

1 Call from Ivy, 1 Text from Ivy, 1 Call from Mom, 1 Text from Mom.

TEXTING MOM- T= TEDDY M= MOM-

M- Hey, how'd the appointment go?

T- Mom, I_ just_ got out of it

M- Oh, sorry

T- It's okay

M- How'd it go?

T- Not too bad

M- Genders?

T- 1 boy, 1 girl, and the other one has my stubbornness. Damn

M- Awesome! Looks like you'll have to find out some other time.

T- Thanks :)

M- No problem, I gotta go

T- Okay call me so we can talk sometime, okay?

M- Okay

DONE TEXTING MOM-

I should respond to Ivy's text.

TEXTING IVY-

I- Hey T how's the appointment goin?

T- I _just_ got out

I- Oh

T- Yeah, how'd your re-reschedule with Emmet go?

I- Emmet got sick, he sounded pretty bad on the phone, he wouldn't let me go over and take care of him though…

T- Spence did that, right before Charlie bit him

I- Emmet wouldn't cheat on me, would he?

T- Hold on, lemme call you

I- K

DONE TEXTING IVY-

CALLING IVY-

"Hello?"

"Hey Ivy."

"Hey. But, Emmet wouldn't cheat on me, would he?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Maybe I should just pop over there. I don't know, what do I do?"

"I caught Spence at work. Smashed pie in his face."

"Haha, funny."

"Yeah, Skylar poured smoothie on him."

"Funny. He deserved it."

"Yeah. But I love him, that was past. Anyway, wanna know what genders I'm having?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, it's a boy, a girl, and the other one has my stubbornness." I say chuckling.

"Yep, that's just what we all need. Stubborn Teddy number 2."

"Haha. Well, I'm still in the parking lot, I'd better go. Call me sometime. I want you, if you can, baby sit again when I'm 26 weeks. Spence and I are gonna go together again."

"Okay. I'll make sure Emmet and I don't plan a date then."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye T."

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Hey Spence, I'm home sorry I'm late I- You okay?"

"…"

"Spence? You okay?"

"…"

"You look like you were or are about to cry." He won't do anything, he's just still, with a sad expression on his face, and he's all choked up.

"I- wow."

"What baby?"

"I- I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't- I'm sorry."

"What?" I ask sitting next to him with my hand on my stomach.

"I, I lied to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I- I have a brother."

"You, you do?"

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't tell you this."

"No, no baby, it's okay."

"No, it isn't."

"Why not?"

"He, he's in the military. And that's why my parents never mentioned him. Ever."

"That's okay."

"Here's a picture." Then he showed me a picture of a man that looked so much like Spencer.

"This is?"

"Sullivan. This was before he went off to the Military. We, we don't talk about him much. And that's what I regret."

"Why?"

"Cause you never knew him."

"I still can. I can know now right?"

"Yeah, but my parents won't wanna talk about him, and I really don't either now."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said!"

"Spence, if you tell me, I-"

"Just, Teddy! You don't get it! You don't get it!"

"I _can_ get it if you just tell me!"

"Teddy, I don't wanna tell you! I don't wanna talk about him!"

"Spence."

"No! Forget it!"

"Why can't-"

"No! No more!" Then he storms out to the back porch.

"Mommy and daddy fighting?"

"Just a little disagreement Liv."

"You okay?"

"I- I'm fine." I say tearing up.

"Go get your brother. We have to go somewhere."

"Wif out daddy?"

"He'll be fine."

"Kay."

DUNCAN HOUSE-

"Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"Spence, we."

"Yeah? Kids, why don't you go play with Toby? He's downstairs with Gabe."

"Kay!"

"Teddy?"

"W- we had a f- fight. It was p- pretty bad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's, it's just, it's the b- biggest a- and worst one w- we've ever had."

"Teddy, don't cry."

"I f- feel h- horrible."

"Don't get stressed. It's not good for the babies."

"Okay."

"Want some of my hot coca?" The one thing my mom can make yummy without having to buy. Yum.

"Yes please."

"Now, only if you're comfortable about telling me what the fight was about, I'm all ears."

"Well, I got home, and Spence was all sad, so I asked why, and he said he lied to me, I asked what, he told me he had a brother in the Military, and I was asking about him, he told me to forget it. And then the fight kinda started."

"Sweetie. I'm sorry. But, I'm glad you came here with the kids, I mean, I know Spence probably wouldn't have done anything stupid. But you never know. Right?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be near him when he does explode. And I don't want the kids there either. Do, do you think-"

"I know what you're going to say, no, you shouldn't break up, and no, you're not making a mistake."

"Thanks mom, you always know what to say."

"No problem."

"I think I should go back there. It's almost the kids' naptime."

"Alright."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

HOME-

"Teddy, I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk."

"Spence, I'm sorry I didn't leave you alone about Sullivan. I only need to know he's got the best brother in the world."

"He had the best brother in the world. Just like I _had_ the best brother in the world. I always looked up to him."

"Was he your older brother?"

"Yeah. I just wish whenever I had the chance to see him I could've. He's been in the Military since he was 17. He's 2 and ½ years older than me."

"Well, aren't the troops coming home?"

"He moved."

"To where?"

"I don't know, but he got a place with a really close friend of his."

"Isn't he gonna come home then?"

"Just read this letter." Then Spence handed me the letter.

_Dear Walsh Family and Friends,_  
_We regret to inform you Sullivan Walsh was killed in battle at 9:00 A.M. on the Morning of September 11th, 2013 while he was protecting one of the injured soldiers. He gave his life to save another, which we will hold a special ceremony for at his funeral. He was an exceptionally great fighter, and wanted his brother Spencer Walsh to have something. It will arrive in the mail around September 21st, 2013. The funeral will be held on September 19th, 2013 at 12:00. We hope to see you there, and best wishes._

_Sincerely, Commander Mathews_  
_Commander Mathews_  
_United States Military_

"Spence, I- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I sent him emails a lot explaining he was an uncle at 19 to twins, how he was getting more members of the family like how I proposed, how we were pregnant with triplets. He can't reply, but I figured he'd like to know."

"I think he loved them Spence."

"Oh, and I actually sent him an email whenever there was a big moment, so he knew a lot about his sister in-law that he never really knew. He even knew when I cheated on you, I told him and how it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Wow. You really loved him."

"And I still do."

"Wow."

"I've even sent pictures of us, and the kids, and a few ultrasound pictures."

"That's where they went. I knew I wasn't crazy." I joke.

"There's my Spencer smile I love." I follow.

"I just miss him. The last thing I remember was when he was giving me his big brother speech."

FLASHBACK- SPENCER POV-

I just got home from a long day at school. Man, it's hard being a 15 year old boy in high school.

"Hey, how was school?"

"It was good, you?"

"It was okay. Listen, um. Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were to go off to college or something this year, what would you say?"

"Well, I'd think it was a little crazy, you're only 17. You, well. I need you. My big brother helps a lot when I'm in trouble."

"But what if I said I was gonna be with you no matter how far away I was?"

"That'd help."

"But sometimes, I can't be here. And so. It's time."

"Oh no. Not the big brother talk!"

"Spence, if you're caught in a pickle with a girl, make sure you love them and that's who you really wanna be with."

"But, what about your girlfriend?"

"Rebecca? I can see her. It'll be just fine."

"Okay. Now, will you tell me where you're going?"

"I'm going to the Military."

"School?"

"No, the real thing."

"But, what if you, die?"

"Spence. It's fine. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be there for you."

"I love you Sullivan."

"Love you Spence."

END OF FLASHBACK- TEDDY POV-

"When he left, I thought my life was over. But then I met you, and that hole filled up in my heart. And when you called me Spence for the first time, it really made me happy. Cause only Sullivan and you call me that. Then when I cheated on you, I heard my brother's voice saying I was wrong. And when you told me your name, Teddy Rebecca Duncan, I knew you were the right one for me."

"Wow Spence."

"I think I'll use that on my funeral and wedding speech. I'll just tweak it a little."

"I love your sense of humor."

"And I love you. All together. And I love you kids too." Spence says putting a hand on my belly.

"Kids?"

"Napping Babe."

"Right. Cause I uh, I knew that."

"No ya didn't."

"Oh, Spence, you're absolutely right."

"Oh, Teddy. I can't believe how far we've gotten from 'Hi'."

"I know right?"

"How bout we just sit on the sofa, we relax?"

"Deal." Then we sat on the couch.

"You know what I'm craving right now? For Lunch?"

"I have a feeling I should know this. But what?"

"In N Out Burger!"

"Oh yeah!"

**(A/N; There's an actual picture of Shane Harper & Bridgit Mendler with IN-N-OUT BURGER! OMG, I love their faces! xD Look it up on Google Images search 'Shane Harper and Bridgit Mendler in n out burger' or something like that. Well, bye! )**

"We'll get it when the twins are up."

"Alrighty."

"It's been forever since we've eaten there, Spence."

"I know. A little too long."

"Definitely."

"Well, we can just chill now." Spence says putting an arm around me and kisses me lightly on the lips.

LATER- SPENCER POV-

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Kids, shh. Don't wake mommy. She's tired."

"Why?"

"The babies made her extra tired."

"Did we?"

"Yeah, but three babies make mommy more tired than two."

"We sowwy."

"It's okay kiddos."

"Xander, wanna take your building blocks and help me make abuilding?"

"Yeah!"

"Can I help?"

"It's boy stuff!"

"Xander, Olivia can help. But let's go in your room Xander, so we don't wake mommy."

"Kay."

LATER-

"Wow, Xander, it's great."

"Tank you."

"Good job Olivia."

"Tank you."

"Hey Spence, what 'cha doing?"

"Just playing with the little kiddos."

"Sweet. In N Out Burger?"

"Hell yeah."

"Hell yeah." The twins repeated.

"Um, kids, you shouldn't say that."

"But daddy did."

"Um, I didn't think, it's a bad word. You shouldn't say that kay?"

"Okay."

"Wanna go to a restaurant kids?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Let's go Spence. Wanna buckle the kids while I go to the bathroom real quick?"

"Sure, come on kids."

AT IN-N-OUT BURGER- TEDDY POV-

"Okay. I gotta go to the bathroom, why don't you get us a table?"

"Okay." I say.

"How many will be dining?"

"Um, 4."

"Right this way, would you like booster seats?"

"Yes please."

As I was walking by one table with some girls in it I heard one of them.

"Wow, two kids, and pregnant again? What a damn slut. Doesn't even have a boyfriend. Poor, poor, slutty girl." The girls laughed, but I just shrugged it off.

"Hey." Spence said.

"Hey."

"What's the matter?"

"Can we take it to go?"

"Sure."

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Mm, that was good."

"I know."

"Dat was yummy!" The kids say.

"Yep. Kids, almost time for bed."

"Okay."

NIGHT TIME- TEDDY POV-

"Well, I'm beat."

"Me too. Wanna go to sleep?"

"No Spence. I'm gonna stay up. Yes I'm going to bed."

"Sorry. Just a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, wanna go for the funeral?"

"I just don't get why the letter came to me instead of my parents."

"Maybe that's who he requested? I dunno but do you wanna go to the funeral? September 19th. That's in 3 days."

"Yeah. I, I wanna go. It'd really mean a lot to him for us to be there."

"What about the twins?"

"Um, your parents? Teddy, will they be okay with that?"

"I'm sure my parents would love to. After all, we, are, fam-ily." Then Spence and I laughed.

"Haha. Love you Teddy."

"Love you Spence." Then we both fell asleep.

SEPTEMBER 18TH- AT HOTEL, TEDDY POV-

"Well, it's our first night away from the twins."

"Yep. So, what 'cha wanna do babe?"

"Um, I don't know, I'm pregnant, we can't do anything. Well, we can, but-"

"I didn't mean sex."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, um. It was a long flight."

"Yeah. I'm tired."

"Me too baby."

"Let's go to sleep. Night Spence."

"Night."

SEPTEMBER 19TH DAY OF FUNERAL- TEDDY POV-

(A/N; Well, I kinda don't know how funerals go. Sooo, um. In the words of Spongebob Squarepants, without a rainbow over my head, 'Use your… Imagination…' *She says magically* Bye!)

"Well, that was sad. I'm glad your parents could make it."

"Hello Teddy." Mrs. Walsh says.

"Hi mom." Spence says.

"Where's Mr. Walsh?" I ask.

"Car. He went to start it."

"Oh, okay."

"Spence, um, the thing you're supposed to be getting is a box, it should be there at your house tomorrow or the next day, or the day after that. I spoke with Commander Mathews."

"Okay." Spence replies.

"Well, you kids should get to your hotel, you have another long flight ahead of you." Mrs. Walsh says.

"Okay. Thanks again, for coming." I say.

"No problem."

"Well, we'd better get going." Spence says.

"Wait!"

"What mom?"

"Genders, tell, me, now."

"A boy, a girl, and the other one seems to have my stubbornness."

"Well, you'll find out when you have them."

"Yeah."

HOME- SEPTEMBER 21ST TEDDY POV-

"I'm so glad to have he twins back in our house."

"Yeah."

"Hey, wanna check the mail?"

"Already did babe."

"Did ya get it did ya get it did ya get it?!"

"Chill, and yeah."

"What's in it?!"

"A picture of Rebecca and Sullivan in the hospital, w- with a-"

"Baby."

"He, he's a dad."

"Born September 3rd, 2013. Beautiful girl named, Teddy Rebecca Bridgit Walsh. She, she looks like you Spence."

"Wow. I- I'm an, uncle."

"And he died when she was only 8 days old. She was a month premature. He was there when she was born."

"Wow. I thought I saw Rebecca, but when I saw the baby I wasn't sure."

"I- I'm sorry Spence."

"What about?"

"I don't know, it's m- my, m- mood s- swings."

"Shh, baby, it's gonna be okay. I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

**Hey! Okay, so as for Spencer's brother, Sullivan, he IS real! Sullivan Harper, model, is Shane Harper's younger brother xD It felt like a ****_perfect_**** opportunity.**

**So, I think there's a pic (my avatar) of Sullivan Harper on my profile. Well, my Friday is about to get a HELL of a lot better! That means I gotta go! Bye! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles**


	15. Chapter 15 -7 & 12 Months-

**Okay, this is the last chapter I'm posting for a few days. I need to sleep. I've been up 3-4 days, no sleep. I can't really remember. But I need to sleep. And my mom will ****_kill_**** me if she finds out I've been staying up, no sleep. I'm sure you guys don't want that. Anyway, here's chapter 15... I think.**

* * *

Chapter 15 -7 & 1/2 Months-

TEDDY POV- 12:00 (NOON)-

"Well, I'm almost 8 months now."

"Yep. Oh, um, I got my new work schedule."

"Lemme see! Lemme see!"

"Here."

"Wow, how'd you manage to get these days off?"

"I don't know. Maybe hinting at my boss finally paid off."

"Or he finally warmed up to you."

"Nah." We both chuckled.

"Well, tomorrow is my appointment. We both need to go. And I set it up with Ivy ahead of time, so she can baby sit."

"Alright."

DOCTOR APPT. TEDDY POV-

"Well, now we can talk about which day I can set up for your Cesarean, or C- Section. Now I-"

"Um, doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for me to have them naturally, or as naturally as possible?"

"Well, it's kind of risky with triplets. But I guess if you want, you may. It's not my choice, unless you're in some sort of danger."

"Teddy, are you sure? If it's about you wanting to be able to wear a bikini, I-"

"No, it's not about that… Okay, it's a little about that. But I really wanna have them naturally."

"Doctor, would it be more painful naturally, or C- Section?"

"It usually is more painful for natural birthing. Which makes the babies usually more stressed, which causes more problems. But C- Sections have their difficulties also. Now, which would you prefer?"

"Think of the babies, Teddy."

"How about this? If I go into labor on time, naturally, if I am 1 month or so late, C- Section."

"Teddy, I'm not going to win am I?"

Then I shook my head no.

"Ugh, fine. Can we do that doctor?"

"You can go 1 and ½ months overdue without problems, and I guess that's what you can try. I've done it before, but it hasn't really turned out to well."

"Okay."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem, goodbye now."

"Bye."

* * *

**Now, I don't really know if that stuff is true. But there you go :)**

**And um, really super sorry I didn't write so much, as I usually do. But when I don't sleep, I don't think. That was a terrible idea. I don't know how I thought it'd work...**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter until I get sleep. So, until then. Bye! Please review. I can't believe I stayed up 4 whole days to write you chapters of my story. Well, have fun. Please vote on my poll. I'm closing it around next Friday. So make sure to vote. And please review!**

**Bye! xD**


	16. Chapter 16 -When, when, when-

**Hey! I'm better than ever! Sleep does wonders... Anyway, here's chapter 16! In this chapter, Teddy is 8 & 1/2 months pregnant, and there are some surprises to come in this chapter! *Hint Hint* Hahahahahaha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 16 -When, when, when-

TEDDY POV-

"Hey babe."

"Hey Spence. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"How was work?"

"It was, good. I guess…"

"What's the matter if it was good?"

"Well, I, I got."

"You got?"

"I- I got. Fired."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. I asked, but he said it was for the best."

"Did you tell him I was pregnant with triplets and we already had two toddlers?"

"Yeah. He said he was sorry, but he couldn't have me working there anymore."

"Oh. Spence, baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault…"

"Well. There are other jobs."

"Yeah."

"You can start looking in the paper."

"How are we gonna do this? You're 8 and ½ months pregnant, the triplets are gonna be here soon."

"We can do this, baby. I know we can."

"Thanks. I'd better start looking for a job."

"I have to go to my mom's. The twins have a play date with Toby. Well, Xander had a play date with Toby, Olivia has a play date with Charlie."

"Okay."

"Bye baby. Love you." I said as I placed a romantic kiss on his lips.

"Love you too." He said as he kissed back.

"Come on kids. You ready?"

"Yeah!" They both say excitedly.

AT DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom."

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Spence isn't though."

"Is he nervous?"

"Well, sorta, but he uh. He got fired."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. He's looking right now."

"Okay."

"So, how has Toby, Charlie, and Gabe been?"

"Oh, Charlie actually has warmed up to Toby a lot more now. And Toby's been really good. Gabe, seriously, what did you do to him?"

"Haha, I just talked about him feeling abandoned cause of Charlie and Toby. He said he kinda felt that way, and I told him he needed to straighten up."

"So he listens to you?"

"He's been listening to everyone now according to what I've been hearing…"

"Well, okay."

"So, how have you been mom?"

"Oh, I'm good. Everything's been as crazy as always."

"Yeah, I'd be shocked if it weren't."

"You and I both."

2 HOURS LATER-

"Well mom. I'd better- Ow!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ugh. Damn, that was a hard kick."

"Oh, you had me thinking you were in labor."

"No, I'm fine. I just feel like a punching bag sometimes. The twins were kickers, but the triplets. Damn, they kick, hit, punch. I think they'll be sport players, or dancers or something."

"Yeah."

*Ding Dong*

"I'll-"

"No Teddy, you stay."

"Okay?"

"Spencer?"

"Hey Mrs. Duncan, um, can I come in?"

"Of course."

"Spence, did you walk?"

"No, I ran."

"Why?"

"I got a job interview."

"Spence! That's great! Where?"

"At the Reddy Mart. It's not great, but it'll do."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, we should go. I have that interview in an hour."

"Okay. Mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay sweetie. I'll go get the kids."

"Okay."

AT HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Mommy?"

"Yes Olivia?"

"Where daddy?"

"He's at a- ow. A meeting. Ow."

"You okay mommy?"

"I'm fine. The triplets are just, ow, kicking me."

"Bad babies." She says pointing at my belly.

"No, they're just ready to come out."

"Where do dey come out?"

"The doctor is gonna take them out of my belly." I know that it's going to happen that way. I just figured they'd come early like the twins.

"Oh. Is it gonna hurt?"

"I think they'll make it so I won't feel it."

"Oh okay."

"Alright."

10 MINUTES LATER-

"Look momma!" Olivia says coming down stairs with one of her dolls under her shirt.

"What 'cha got there?"

"I have baby like you!"

"Okay."

30 MINUTES LATER-

"Mommy?"

"Yes Olivia?"

"When are babies get here?"

"They'll come soon, don't worry."

"When?"

"When they wanna come out or when the doctor gets them out."

"Why can't dey come now?"

"It's not time."

"Xander and me wait dat wong?"

"You came a little sooner."

"Why?"

"Cause that's when you wanted to come."

"Okay!"

"I'm home."

"Spence. So?"

"I got the job."

"Spence, that's great!" I say hugging and kissing him.

"Hey Olivia. What 'cha doing?"

"Nuthin."

"Oh. Where's Xander?"

"In his room playing." I answer.

"Okay."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know what to say to Olivia. She asked when the babies were getting here. All I could say was when they wanted."

"Well, I was kinda wondering the same thing."

"All I can say now is when when when."

**Hey! How was it? Sorry it was short. I hope you liked it! And I hope you didn't think the triplets were coming! That's not gonna happen right now, and plus, I didn't get the names picked out yet! So how could they come? I guess it could've been a surprise. Anyway, I hope you liked it. And I hope you guys finished voting on the poll! I think I'm going to take it down tonight! Happy reviewing! And, please please please vote! I need names! Ahh! :) Well, bye!**

**Please review and vote!**


	17. Chapter 17 -Author's Note-

**Author's note! Okay, shout out time! **

**Ivy000 - Thank you! :)**

**Ivy000 - Ha, Yum.**

**Ivy000 - I'm getting to the girl names ;) **

**Boris Yeltsin - Thank you very much! xD**

**angreygirl - Thanks! And don't worry, I will! xD**

**angreygirl - Thanks! I love him, he's as cute as Shane! xD xD xD**

**Ivy000 - Thanks :D**

**Ivy000- Well, maybe. But I wanna make it interesting! xD**

**Leddie-Channy-Smitchie - Soon! ;)**

**angreygirl - Thanks! :D**

**Ivy000 - Don't worry! Soon! :) **

* * *

**Well! Keep reviewing! And I'll keep posting more chapters, and shout outs! xD Byeeee! xD**

**Oh! And, I'll be posting a chapter about... Um... In like... Well... 10:00 P.M. **

**Byeeee! Again.**


	18. Chapter 18 10 & half Months, C- Section?

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 18 part 1! Well, here you go! Happy reading! **

* * *

Chapter 18 -10 & 1/2 Months, C- Section?- Part 1

TEDDY POV-

I've been dreading this time. Tomorrow is my scheduled C- Section. Yes, I'm scared. But I'm also excited to see the triplets. I hope this isn't gonna hurt. I've heard it doesn't, but who knows. I'm the girl that got pregnant with twins and triplets when there were no multiples in my family. Anything can happen. Especially to me. I should probably make another video diary for Charlie, I haven't made one since I was like, 1-2 months pregnant with the triplets.

Spence and I kinda decided on names. Well, for the boys. We picked Shane, Jasper, Liam, and Elliot.

I like Elliot Shane, or Shane Elliot… But he likes Liam Jasper, or Jasper Liam.

"Hey Charlie. It's your big, emphasis on the big, sister Teddy here. When I say big, I mean big! Look at me!" Then I zoomed out so she could see my whole body sitting on the couch.

"I know, 'Wow, Teddy looks huge for being pregnant'. Well, I'm pregnant at 10 and ½ months, with… Triplets. Yep. That means three, by the way."

"And, I feel horrible. I'm scared. The triplets haven't kicked in two whole days. And I have to have a C- Section. That's where they cut open your stomach, and take the babies out of your uterus. He's gonna do that cause I'm 1 and ½ months late. I'm terribly scared! What if something goes wrong? What if one, two, or all my triplets die? What if, it's really quadruplets?! We only bought things for triplets! Oh yeah, lemme show you the nursery."

Then I go into the room that we had to move Xander out of, and into Olivia's room, again.

It has light blue walls, and three white cribs all next to each other on one wall, three white changing tables on the opposite wall, a dresser with three drawers for each of the babies right by the door, filled with cute little clothes. And a maple brown rocking chair in the corner.

"Isn't it adorable Charlie?!"

"Anyway, I've been getting Braxton Hicks off and on, and they're horrible!"

"Well. If you have an interesting pregnancy like both of mine, I'll be wishing you a lot of Good Luck Charlie."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Xander?"

"When babies get here?"

"Ow. Um, maybe today, tomorrow, ow. I don't know sweetie. Ow." Damn Braxton Hicks.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Ow."

"I wuv you momma."

"I love you, ow, too Xander."

"I wuv you mommy!" Olivia says hugging me along with Xander.

"I love. Ow! You too."

"Kids, why don't you go play, mommy has a phone call to make."

"Kay!"

CALLING AMY- TEDDY POV-

"Teddy?"

"Hi mom."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just calling you to tell you they still haven't came yet."

"They'll be here before you know it dear."

"Yeah, my appointment is tomorrow. I really don't wanna do this."

"Honey, C- sections aren't that bad."

"Did you have one?"

"No, all my babies were around the right time."

"Ugh."

"Honey, it'll be fine."

"What if they're not coming cause something's wrong?"

"I would tell you that nothing's wrong, but I can't. I don't know."

"I'd take a lie any day."

"But then if there is something wrong, you'd be pretty mad at me, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Well. I know it's scary, but-"

"Ow."

"You okay?"

"I'm. Ow. Fine."

"You sure?"

"It's just Braxton Hicks. I- I'll be fine. Shit."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine. Son of a-"

"Kids, kids, remember you have kids."

"Gun."

"Honey, I wish there was something I could do."

"Ow, ow, shit, ow."

"You sure those are Braxton Hicks? Sure doesn't sound like it."

"They can't come, I have a C- section tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to have them naturally."

"I did, but now that I'm thinking, three to push out. Damn, that's gonna hurt. Ow!"

"Honey, you'll be just fine, maybe I should go over there."

"No. No, I. I think they stopped."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Well, you need to text Spencer at work. Tell him he needs to be at your house right now."

"How'd you know-"

"I'm a mom."

"Okay. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

DONE CALLING AMY- TEDDY POV-

TEXTING SPENCE- S= SPENCER T= TEDDY-

T- Please come home now. Please.

10 MINUTES LATER-

T- Spence, I need you home, now.

T- Please come home

5 MINUTES LATER-

T- Please come home! I need you!

S- I'm coming, I just got your texts. Be there in a few

T- K

DONE TEXTING- TEDDY POV-

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"We need to pick the girl names. And decide on boys."

"Okay. Why?"

"I've been having Braxton Hicks a lot today. I thought it was labor pains, but it was just Braxton Hicks. So we need to decide so if I do go into labor, we'll be ready."

"Okay."

* * *

**Okay! So, how was it? Vote for girls! I'm only keeping it up for tonight and tomorrow morning, afternoon, and then I'm taking it down, so if you don't vote, and we have some good names, then I'll have to choose. I'm sorry, but if you want to choose the names, you'd better vote! xD**


	19. Chapter 19 -Author's Note-

_**Hey! No, this isn't a chapter. I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't update an actual chapter. But I need to say some things!**_

_**I'm starting to post author's notes every 2-3 weeks (If I can remember xD ) so I can do shout outs! Ahh! xD **_

_**Here we go! My first few shout outs for this story! xD**_

_**Leddie-Channy-Smitchie- I will update hopefully today! xD**_

_**angreygirl- Thank you! And I know. I'm happy too! No more bad Bo! MAYBE! HAHAHA xD**_

_**Ivy000- I know! I so happy too! xD**_

_**angreygirl- (Ch. 7) - Thanks! xD**_

_**All for Jesus- (ch. 7) - Thanks! :) I know, I **__**HAD**__** to put that in there! 'The Little Boogers' thanks so much! xD**_

_**Ivy000- (Ch. 7) - Thank you! xD and I think, THINK. I figured what genders for the triplets :)**_

_**Ivy000- (Ch. 6) - HAHAHA! I laughed sooooooooo hard after reading your review! 'I'm so glad I left this sitting in my inbox for awhile because now I can go straight to the next chapter! *in despicable me minion voice* SUCKERS! *goes to read next chapter*' Haha. Thanks so much! xD xD xD**_

* * *

_**Oh yeah! AND please check out the Rocketship music video! I didn't put that link in there for nuthin'! xD**_

_**Shane Harper & Bridgit Mendler are SUCH a great and cute couple! xD Seriously! 3**_


	20. Chapter 20 10 & half Months, C- Section?

**Hey! Here's chapter 20! I'm really sorry it's short! And I ****_still_**** need you guys to vote on girl names! That's why it's short. I'm posting the next chapter at around 9:00 - 10:00 tonight, after I close the poll. So vote! Hurry!**

* * *

Chapter 20 -10 & ½ Months, C- Section? Part 2-

TEDDY POV-

"Okay, Spence. Let's do this. We already sorta decided on boys, but we have to make it official. And so if we decided not to do the names we first chose."

"Okay."

"So, we'll chose two boy names just in case they're two boys. And two girl names, just in case they're two girls."

"Okay. Let's do the boy names first."

"Okay, and we each should choose a first and middle."

"Okay. What do you think?"

"Well, I was um. Looking and I saw these cute names, and I really like them."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"One is Shane. It's really cute. I love it. And the other is Elliot. It sounds so cute. I love it so much. So, maybe like, Shane Elliot, or Elliot Shane."

"I like Elliot Shane."

"What are your names?"

"The first one is Jasper. It's kinda unique. And the second is Liam. I like that one a lot. So, I was thinking Liam Jasper, or Jasper Liam."

"I like Jasper Liam."

"Okay. So, the boys are decided."

"Girls. Ow shit!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ow, j- just Braxton Hicks."

"You sure?"

"I'm. F- fine. Ow. Spence. M- make i- it s- st- stop!" I say crying.

"Baby, shh. It's okay. Are you positive it's Braxton Hicks? You're crying."

"Mommy?"

"It's okay Olivia, mommy's just in a little bit of pain. She's okay." Spence says.

"Momma?"

"It's okay Xander. It's just the babies. Mommy's gonna be fine." Spence reassures the kids.

"S- Spence. It hurts. Really bad."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Kids, why don't you go play. Mommy will be fine."

"Kay."

"Baby, do you wanna go to the Emergency Room?"

"No! No! I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm having my C- Section t- tomorrow, and we didn't ch- choose the girl n- names yet. I- I can't go!"

"Teddy, I think your doctor will be fine with helping you in natural labor. And the girl names, that's gonna be fine."

"Please, Spence. I'm g- g- gonna be fine. Shit!"

"Baby, let's go."

"Spence. I'm gonna be fine. I'm not feeling any pain anymore."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Honest."

"Kay, girl names."

"Um, I like…"

"You like?"

"I'll be right back."

"Kay." Then I rush (As fast as I could being 10 & ½ months pregnant with triplets) to the bathroom.

TEDDY POV- STILL-

Well, shit. Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN! Shit! This can't be happening! I can't! No!

"You okay in there babe?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"It's time."

"Huh?"

"The babies are coming. I'm in labor." Then I hear a thump, and go out to the hallway. And see Spence on the floor. Great. I'm in labor, and Spence is on the floor passed out.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA I feel so evil! Cliffhanger! xD**

**Vote vote vote so I can post the next chapter! xD Byeeee! Oh yeah, and review! xD :) :P **

**Later! xD**


	21. Chapter 21 10 & half Months, C- Section?

**Hey! How about that last chapter? Ha! She's in labor! Anyway, here's ch 21, 10 & ½ Months, C- Section? Part 3! xD Enjoy! Don't forget to vote! And review!**

* * *

Chapter 21 -10 & ½ Months, C- Section? Part 3-

TEDDY POV-

Shit. I have to call mom.

CALLING AMY-

"Hello?"

"Mom! Quick! I- I have to find a baby sitter. Now."

"Slow down, sweetie. What's the problem?"

"I- ow. Wow, shit. Spence. He's passed out. I- ow."

"Why on earth is Spencer passed out?"

"I'm. Ow! I'm in l- labor!"

"You are?"

"Yes! And I- I need s- someone to d- drive me! Ow! Please mom please! I'll h- have Ivy baby s- sit. I n- need you there if Spencer's not awake. Please mom! P- please! Ow!" I try to make out words, but I'm too busy crying and screaming.

"Okay! Okay! I'll have Gabe watch the younger ones. I'll be there soon!"

"Please h- hurry! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Mommy?"

"Olivia. I- I'm f- fine."

"Wat wong?"

"Mommy's having the babies."

"Yay! Why daddy on floor? He sweeping?"

"Heh, well. He. Sorta."

"I'm here! Teddy?"

"Upstairs!"

"Hey."

"I need to go now. I texted Ivy."

"You aren't in pain."

"No, so far contractions are 10-ish minutes apart."

"Okay."

"T?"

"Upstairs!"

"Hey. You go. Have those babies T."

"Kay."

"Let's go sweetie."

"Ow."

"Has it been 10 minutes since you got off the phone?"

"No, just, ow. About. Ow. 5."

"We'd better hurry. Ivy, I'll text you when we get there and everything."

"Okay."

"Mom. Ow. P- please. What about Spencer?"

"I'll take care of him. I'll tell him where you are when he wakes up."

"But-"

"Honey, we need to worry about the babies, he'll be fine."

"Ow, okay. Ow."

"Momma?"

"Xander, your mommy will be fine. She's going to have the babies. Teddy?"

"Yeah mom? Ow."

"Um. Do you have the car seats installed?"

"Shit! No."

"Honey, it's okay. We need to go. Now."

"Okay. Ow ow ow."

AT HOSPITAL- TEDDY POV-

"Teddy Duncan." My mom says.

"She has an appointment tomorrow. Not today."

"Um, yes, I know. She's in labor. So we need a room. A.S.A.P."

"Alright. Fill out these papers."

"We need a room! Now! We don't have time for damn papers! My daughter is in labor."

"Mom, ow. Please. J- just. Fill out the damn papers."

"Dr. Singh?"

"Teddy. Your appointment is tomorrow."

"I'm-"

"She's in labor."

"Hello Amy."

"We need a room."

IN ROOM- TEDDY POV-

"You're 10 and ½ months, right?"

"Right."

"Contraction are how far apart?"

"Um, the last one I had was, ow. Damn. A few minutes ago."

"Okay, I think we'll just have to do it naturally. I'll have someone get you epidural. I'll-"

"Wait. Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I want to do everything natural."

"Teddy."

"No mom. I wanna do this without any epidural."

"Teddy, there's triplets. You had epidural last time with twins, and it was horrible. Honey."

"Mom. I can do this."

"Well, we need to do this. Soon."

"I'll text Ivy."

"Okay mom."

2 HOURS LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Honey. Ivy said Spencer still hasn't woken up yet."

"Ugh! The doctor was just in here while you were getting coffee. He said I'm only 3 centimeters."

"And you take after me once again."

"Huh?"

"All my labors and births were at least 24 hours."

"But mine with the twins was only a few."

"Yes, well it depends on the person. And I suppose how many."

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"What if. What if Spence isn't here by the time I push?"

"Honey. I'll be here with you. Don't worry."

"Hey sis."

"PJ?"

"Hi Teddy."

"Skylar?"

"Hey."

"Dad?"

"Where's Gabe?" I follow.

"He went to your house to drop off Toby. He'll be here with Charlie soon."

"Why are you guys here?"

"We were here for your first, we weren't gonna miss your second. And _hopefully_ last."

"Dad, thanks."

"I was never going to miss my daughter's birth."

"Where's Stone?"

"At Skylar's parents." PJ answers.

"Thanks guys. All you. For being here."

"No problem sis."

"Teddy, I'm going to grab coffee for everyone."

"Kay mom."

"So, how dilated are you?" My dad asks.

"Ugh, only 3 centimeters."

"And it's been how long?" PJ asks.

"About 3 hours. Or more."

"Really?" Skylar asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, it'll be fine. The doctor gave you epidural, right?"

"No."

"Why not Teddy?"

"It's okay dad. I didn't want any."

"Look, sis. If you're trying to be brave-"

"PJ, I'm not. I just don't feel like I want it this time."

"And you're not having a C- Section?" My dad asks shocked.

"No, I'm not. In case you haven't noticed. My water broke already!"

"Teddy-"

"I'm sorry dad."

"I understand."

"Well, we're gonna go sit." PJ says walking out the door with Skylar."

"I even scare off my mom, brother, and sister in-law! I'm horrible!"

"No, you're pregnant, in labor, and in a lot of pain."

"How could you tell?"

"You make the same face your mother does."

"Oh."

"Anyway, where's Spencer?"

"On the floor passed out in our house."

"Why?"

"I told him I was in labor."

"Oh."

"Hey! I'm here."

"H- hey Gabe."

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fiiiine. You know, I'm just, well. In labor!"

"Teddy!"

"Hi Charlie."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm okay. Just in a- little pain."

"Didn't he give her epidural?" Gabe whispers to dad.

"No, she didn't want it." Dad whispers back.

"Hey T."

"Ivy? Where's-"

"The kids? With me."

"Spence!"

"Mommy!" The kids say.

"Be careful, kids. Mommy's hurting."

"Well, we'll let you guys talk." Dad says walking out with Gabe and Charlie.

"Hey Ivy."

"Hey T."

"Hey Spence."

"Hey baby, you didn't think I was gonna let you have the triplets without me, did you?"

"I poured a gallon of water on his face."

"Thanks Ivy."

"No problem."

"Mommy?"

"It's okay Olivia. I'm gonna be okay."

"Momma?"

"It's fine Xander, I'll be okay."

"Come on kids, I bet the cafeteria has some cupcakes."

"Kay!"

"Oh, Ivy?"

"Yeah T?"

"You're a great, amazing friend."

"Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself."

"Bye."

"Good luck Teddy."

1 HOUR LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Ugh. How far am I doctor?"

"3 centimeters."

"Still?!"

"Yeah."

"It's okay Teddy. They'll come."

"Thanks Spence."

"I'm gonna go grab coffee."

"Kay."

"Hey sweetie. You still 3 centimeters?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Mom, I want them to come already."

"I know, I know."

"They'll come Teddy. They'll come."

"Thanks dad. Owwww!"

"It's getting late, doesn't Toby and Charlie have to get to bed?"

"Yeah. Bob, wanna take them and Gabe?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Teddy. I'll see you when they get here."

"Bye Gabe.

* * *

**Well! It's getting closer! Votey vote vote! Sorry for any mistakes, spelling/grammar errors. xD REVIEW & VOTE!**


	22. Chapter 22 10 & Half Months, C- Section?

**Hey! Here's Chapter 22 -10 & ½ Months, C- Section? Part 4- ! **

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

****Chapter 22 -10 & 1/2 Months, C- Section? Part 4-

TEDDY POV-

It's been 11 hours and I'm at 5 and ½ centimeters. I'd like to call it hell.

"Spence. Ugh. I can't take it anymore. I can't do this."

"Babe, you can do it. I'll be here. With you."

"But, what if something's wrong?"

"It'll be just fine. You know that."

"But what if it's not? You know you can't say it'll be okay. You know if something goes wrong, you'll never be able to get a hold of yourself. If one of the triplets die, you know you'll never be able to live with yourself and love the other two like Olivia and Xander. You know it'll bother you."

"You can't talk like that! If you talk like that, and don't believe everything's gonna be okay, nothing will!"

"Spence, get your head out of the clouds! This isn't a perfect world!"

"No, maybe it isn't! But it's not horrible either!"

"Spence!"

"No Teddy! You have to believe!"

"Spence! Get a hold of yourself! Maybe you're tired, and that's why you can't grasp the fact that something's wrong!"

"Maybe I _am_ tired!"

"Then why aren't you at home?"

"Because! I love you, and I'll be here with you, no matter how much sleep I don't get."

"…"

"Look, Teddy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Neither should I."

"But you have a reason, you're worried."

"But aren't you?"

"Teddy, I'm worried. But I know I have to be strong. For us, for the kids… For you."

"Men can cry."

"I never said they couldn't. I just wanna be strong for you."

"I love you Spence."

"I love you Teddy."

Then we kissed.

3 HOURS LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hello."

"Hi doctor." Spence says.

"Let's have a look."

"Okay."

"Well, you're about 6 centimeters."

"Okay."

"Um, doctor?"

"Yes Mr. Walsh?"

"Um, is there, something wrong? Is this why she's only at 6 centimeters?"

"Well, I suppose we could have a quick ultrasound."

DURING ULTRASOUND- TEDDY POV-

"Oh no. Teddy, Spencer. I'm afraid this isn't going to be good. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it was short, but I ****_had_**** to end it in a cliffhanger! xD Review!**


	23. Chapter 23 10 & half Months, C- Section?

**Hey! Here you go! **

* * *

Chapter 23 -10 & 1/2 Months, C- Section? Part 5-

TEDDY POV-

"W- What is it doctor?"

"We need to do an emergency C- Section. Before it's too late. Nurse, prep Miss Duncan for surgery."

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Walsh, Miss Duncan. One of the babies has an umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. It may already be dead, but if it isn't it's not getting enough air. And it could die if we don't get them out in time."

"W- what?"

"Don't worry Miss Duncan, we'll do everything we can."

"Now, Mr. Walsh, you may go with Miss Duncan and be there with her as I do a C- Section."

"Okay."

A LITTLE LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"W- will you please call my parents and tell them?"

"Already did, they're in the waiting room. So is PJ, Skylar, my parents, and Gabe. Charlie, Stone, and Toby are being babysat."

"Okay."

"Miss Duncan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"She's ready doctor."

"Okay."

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Here's baby one. It's a boy!"

"Boy, Teddy."

"That's great."

"Here's baby two. It's a girl!

"A girl Teddy."

"That's great."

"Okay, this next one might take a little longer, this one's got an umbilical cord around its neck.

WAITING ROOM- AMY POV-

"Bob, what if something's really wrong?"

"I don't know Amy. I don't know."

"Shouldn't it be over already dad?"

"These things take time PJ."

"I had a C- Section with Spencer's brother, it didn't take this long. It was over in a matter of minutes." Mrs. Walsh says.

"Maybe it's cause she's pregnant with triplets." I tried to sound confident that my baby's babies were going to be okay, I didn't sound too positive.

"I'm going to the nurses desk. I'm demanding to know what's taking so long." I say shortly after.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"My daughter, Teddy Duncan, is in surgery. Um, why is it taking so long?"

"Something happened. They're trying to save it."

"It?"

"One of the babies had an umbilical cord around its neck."

SURGERY- TEDDY POV-

"Well, she's out. It's a girl."

"Is. Is she okay?"

"Well, she's being worked on more, you can go back to your room now."

IN ROOM- TEDDY POV-

All I can think about was that little girl.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom."

"I heard boy and two girls."

"Yep."

"We've all got hope. As long as we all hope for the best, the little girl will hopefully pull through."

"Yeah. But how are we going to get enough hope for her?"

"Hey sis." Then PJ walked in with Gabe and a whole bunch of balloons.

"PJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"We've all got hope Teddy."

"Thanks Gabe, thanks PJ."

"No problem." They say.

"Hey Teddy."

"Hey dad."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I've got hope, your mother's got hope, PJ, Gabe, and Skylar have hope."

"And I've got hope." Spencer says.

"Thanks. I think we're all going to need it."

1 HOUR LATER- TEDDY POV-

"You ready to see your babies?" The doctor says as he comes in to check on me.

"Yes. We are." I reply.

"Here's baby one, the boy."

"Spence, he looks like you." I say tearing up.

"Yeah, he does."

"He's even got your brown hair."

"Yeah."

"Wanna hold him Spence?"

"Yeah."

"Here's baby two, the girl."

"She looks like you too Spence."

"But with your blonde hair."

"And the third one is in intensive care."

"Is she okay?"

"She has some issues breathing. We're not sure if she'll make it."

"O- okay."

"Mind if we come in again?"

"Hi mom, hi dad. Where are Gabe, PJ, and Skylar?"

"Home. They went for more sleep."

"Wanna hold one?"

"May I?"

"Yeah, Spence, give him to mom."

"Here." Spencer says giving him to my mom.

"He's so cute."

"Hand her to dad, please."

"She's cute."

"Have you decided on names?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. For the boy. He'll be Elliot Shane Jasper. Elliot Shane Jasper Walsh." I answer.

"That's a beautiful name." Mom says.

"And for the girl. She's Rosalie Bridgit Cecilia. Rosalie Bridgit Cecilia Walsh. Rosie for short." Spencer says.

"That's beautiful." Mom says.

"Switch." Dad says.

"Okay, only one in here now." The nurse says.

"Bye honey, see you in a little bit."

"Kay."

"H- how is she doctor?" Spence asks.

"She's not doing very well."

"Is she going to make it?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this. But most likely not. She's got a 20% chance of living. Probably not even that. I'm sorry."

"What? 20%? That's not very much!"

"Teddy, calm down. It'll be okay as long as we keep up hope."

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in a little while."

"Teddy calm down?! Seriously?! I can't calm down!"

"Babe, everything's gonna-"

"Don't you dare say everything's gonna be fine! You said that, and then he came in here telling us she's got a 20 percent chance of living! If you say everything's gonna be fine again, he'll come in here saying she died!"

"Teddy-"

"No! Don't you Teddy me! I know she's gonna die." I say crying my eyes out.

"Babe, come on. I don't wanna fight again. We've been doing that a lot lately. I don't want that."

"And if Olivia and Xander hear us, they'll think-"

"I know. Let's just. Hope for the best."

"Yeah."

A LITTLE WHILE LATER-

I really, really hope she's going to be okay. The doctor will be here soon to probably tell me she's dead.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh- what if, she-"

"Teddy, don't give up hope."

"Hello."

"Hi doctor."

"Miss Duncan, Mr. Walsh."

"Yes?" I ask eager to know if my daughter is okay.

"She's."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, here's the babies description:**

**Elliot Shane Jasper: Brown Hair, brown eyes, Spencer's face.**

**Rosalie Bridgit Cecilia: Blonde hair, brown eyes, Spencer's face in a girl-ish form.**

* * *

**Review! xD**


	24. Chapter 24 Author's Note

**Author's Note! Okay, so, I hope you've read, and reviewed. I can't believe we're at (after this note) chapter 25! I think I'm going to do about 30 chapters of this story as well. I really can't believe we're almost done with the second story of my first, Surprises. I think this may be the last story of my first story Surprises. Unless, of course, I get tons of reviews before this story is over... Then ****_maybe maybe maybe_**** I'll write another story, about the triplets... I don't know, but why I was doin this Author's Note, was for shout outs! xD**

* * *

**Leddie-Channy-Smitchie - I'm sorry, but I can't. Maybe if they have another kid? Or kids with their luck! xD**

**baykennish10 - aw, thanks! :)**

**Ivy000 - Hehe, I'm here... Answering... BYE! *Goes to next review, but first puts a smile* :)**

**Ivy000 - Noted. Thanks :) And I always love constructed criticism. :)**

**Sierra - Thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks! And I will! xD**

**angreygirl - Thanks! xD I hope you like the rest of the story too!**

**angreygirl - Thanks! xD**

**Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl - Thanks! See you tomorrow too! Well, sorta. Bye! xD**

**All For Jesus - Oh dear exactly... I hope she makes it! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ivy000 - Aw. But why? Thanks for reviewing again! I see you a lot on here. :) But that's a good thing! xD**

* * *

**Well, I hope you review more! Later! xD**


	25. Chapter 25 10 & half months, C- Section?

**Hey! So, I woke up at 12:00 last night, and someone's minions were around me saying: "Post Chapter 25! Post Chapter 25!" In a scary voice! So, I've been writing it since then. And I've been thinking; " Man, who did that? " Then I looked at my reviews, and saw... *Caugh Ivy Caugh 000 Caugh Man, must be a cold... Caugh Ivy000 Caugh* Someone sent their minions after me... Anyway, here's chapter 25. xD Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 25 -10 & 1/2 Months, C- Section? Part 6-

TEDDY POV-

"She's."

"She's?"

"She made it. She's okay, and just fine."

"Spence, she's. She's going to be-"

"Just fine."

"Thank you doctor."

"I don't know who, how, or what… But she managed to pull through…"

"That's amazing. Spence."

"Well, I'll bring her in here in a few minutes."

"Honey?"

"Mom!"

"What? Is she okay? Why are you crying?"

"Mom, she- she." I choked.

"She pulled through." Spencer finished for me.

"Spencer, Teddy. That's great." My mom says with tears threatening to fall.

"That's… A. A miracle." My dad says, even he has tears in his eyes.

"We all kept up hope Teddy, and she made it." My mom says hugging me.

"Alright. I need to check on the mom." My doctor says as he walks in my room.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

"Okay, how are you feeling Miss Duncan?"

"A whole hell of a lot better since I've found out my daughter is alive."

"Good. Good. Okay, so I'll have the nurse bring her in so you can finally see her. And I'll have another nurse come in so you can fill out the birth certificates."

"Okay."

"Okay, here's baby number three. The girl. We'll bring in the other two also, okay?"

"Okay."

"Spence, she looks exactly like Rosalie Bridgit Cecilia." I say crying.

"They're identical." The doctor says.

"That's amazing." Spencer says.

"Here's the other two. Um, what are you naming the boy?" The nurse asks with the certificates.

"Elliot Shane Jasper Walsh." Spence says.

"Wow, big name. And for the girl. The first born."

"Rosalie Bridgit Cecilia Walsh." Spencer answers.

"Wow, even bigger. She's not going to be able to spell that until she's 16… And for the second born. The other girl?"

"Spence, we, we didn't think about that one yet…"

"Um, can we have a couple minutes to think about it?"

"Yes. I'll be in here in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, um. What do you like Spence?"

"What do you like?"

"I like the name Elizabeth. What about you?" I say.

"I like that too. Um, I like well. I don't know."

"Well, how about cause we had so much faith in her, we name her Faith?" I ask.

"Faith Elizabeth. We need another middle name." Spencer says.

"Hope." I say. I like that name, and everyone kept saying hope.

"So, Faith Elizabeth Hope?" Spencer offers.

"Elizabeth Faith Hope?" I ask.

"Hope Elizabeth Faith." We both say.

"Wow, that is a great name." I say.

"Yeah, I love it. And it sorta fits her."

"It really fits her Spence."

"I'm back, have you decided?"

"Hope Elizabeth Faith Walsh." Spencer says.

"A beautiful name. Okay. So it's Elliot Shane Jasper, Rosalie Bridgit Cecilia, and Hope Elizabeth Faith. And they are all Walsh, correct?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Okay, bye."

"Spence, they're all so cute." I say with tears in my eyes. Again.

"I know."

12:00 P.M. THE NEXT MORNING- TEDDY POV-

"Knock knock. The kids were dying to see you. I heard you had a C- Section."

"Ivy! Hey. Yeah, I did, and one of them had a 20 percent chance of living."

"T, I'm sorry."

"Why? They all made it. Look. There they are." I say pointing to the little cribs that the triplets are in.

"Aw, they're so cute."

"I know. Two little girls, and one little boy."

"T, that's awesome. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"So, um, where are our kids?" Spence asks.

"Right here. Come on in kids. You wanna see your little brother and little sisters?"

"Sisters?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, two little girls."

"Broder?"

"Yeah Xander. One little brother."

"Here." Spence says picking up Xander and Olivia and holding them up by the triplets.

"Aw." They say.

"Now, kids." I say letting them sit on the end of my bed.

"We're going to be very,_ very_ busy with the new babies. So, when we're holding them, you two need to be careful around them because they're new babies. And if they get hurt. It could be really bad. Okay?"

"Okay mommy." They both say.

"When dey come home?" Olivia asks. Someone's excited.

"They'll come home with us. Pretty soon."

"When you come home?" Xander asks.

"I'll come home with daddy and the triplets all at once."

"Kay."

"Well, babe. Just a few more days, a week at the most. And we'll be home. Where I can kiss, and kiss, and kiss-"

"And there will be 5 kids watching."

"Well, I um, better get the kids home. Before they see something _I_ shouldn't even see."

"Okay Ivy. I'll see ya later."

"Bye T. Bye Spencer."

"Bye Ivy."

"Come on kiddos. Let's go home."

"Okay Aunt Ivy."

"Well, we're alone. At last." Then Spence goes in to kiss me, when-

"Hello again. So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Good. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when do you think I can go home with my babies and Spence?"

"Oh, well. About 3, 4, maybe 5 at the most."

"5 what?"

"Days."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I'll just check on you and the babies, and then I'll let you two back to kissing." Wow, awkward. I'm blushing in places I didn't think _could_ blush…

"Everything's fine with you, and your babies."

"Okay."

"So, wanna kiss me? We kinda got interrupted."

"Come here you handsome man." I say as we lean in to kiss.

"Hey."

"Oh come on!"

"It's just me T. I forgot my purse."

"Oh, well. Bye."

"Bye."

"Wanna try that again Spence?"

"Yep." Then we kiss.

Finally.

* * *

**Ha, 'finally'. So... SHE MADE IT! Ahh! I bet all you are so excited! Wanna show me how excited you are in a review? Oh yeah, and um... Weeeeell, okay. I have bad news. Well, for you.**

**I'm going to camp in Washington, so it's far, far, ****_far_**** away from my house, and my computer. Sooo, I can't update for a week. And I'll be tired and everything, so I'll want a few extra days of sleeping. So I'm unfortunately not going to be able to update in a week, and couple days. The camp starts July 14, I think, and ends around the 20 or something like that...**

**Really sorry! But hey, hopefully I'll be able to think about what I should write and... *Tear sob* End *Tear sob* my story with... *Tear sob* **

**Well, wanna review?**

**I think I'm ending my story on its 30th chapter... *Tear sob* **

**But maybe if I get a whole friggin' bunch of reviews, I'll post another story! You gotta know what kind of trouble the triplets, twins, and the lovely couple get into, right? Right? Right?**

**Right?**

* * *

**Anyway, please, please, pretty please review! xD Later dudes!**


	26. Chapter 26 -Home At Last-

**Hey! How was that last chapter? Huh? Huh? xD Anyway, I just got... Drum roll please... 10 CHAPTERS! From that last chapter! AHHHH! I'm sooo excited! Thank you thank you thank you! xD xD xD xD xD xD xD Thank you again. :')**

**Well, here is chapter 26. Home at last.**

* * *

Chapter 26 -Home At Last-

TEDDY POV- AT HOSPITAL, LAST DAY-

"Spence?"

"You're up."

"Hey. Wh- what time is it?"

"Almost noon. The doctor was in here. He said you could leave whenever you got up, then we could go home."

"Home. Finally."

"I know, home at last."

"Hey, you're finally up. So, when do you want to go home?"

"Oh, as much as I loved staying here. Whenever possible."

"Okay, well. The babies are ready to go. All you have to do is dress them up in clothes, and make sure the car seats are installed."

"Crap, Spence."

"Don't worry, I had it all figured out. I can read directions… See?"

"Oh, Spence. I- I love you for this. I mean, I _really love_ you for this."

"No problem."

AT HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Oh! We're finally home! Yes." I say walking through the door.

"Yep. I can't believe it either."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Olivia says running up to us.

"Shh, the babies are sleeping." I say putting the two carriers down, the two with the girls in them.

"Aw." Olivia says.

"Where's your brother?"

"I here momma."

"Kids, gotta be quiet. The triplets are napping. Okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"Okay momma."

"Hey T. You're home."

"Hey Ivy." I say hugging her.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Ivy."

"Spence, wanna help me bring the triplets in the nursery?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Ivy can you open the door for us? Our hands are kinda full." I say picking up two of the carriers as Spence picks up the other one.

A FEW MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Wow. We're home. Shh. Shh." I say rocking Rosalie.

"Yep. We are." Spence says rocking Elliot.

"Well, I should probably go. I'll put Hope in her crib." Ivy says with Hope fast asleep in her arms.

"Well, only if you really want to. I mean, you were really there for us when we needed you."

"T. I stayed here for a long time, I'm sure the kiddos are sick of me. And you probably wanna be alone…"

"Ivy, do you think those were a good choice of words?"

"Well, you won't be alone. But it'll be quiet." As if on cue, all three of the triplets started crying.

"Oh, this is my paradise." I say laughing.

**(A/N: Love that song. This is My Paradise by Bridgit Mendler. It was on Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 :) Bye!)**

"Well, I'd better go. Later T."

"Bye Ivy, be careful putting Hope in he crib."

"Alright."

"Well, Spence. Is this _really_ what you wanted?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Three crying babies."

"Mommy? Why are babies crying?"

"They're, well. Um. Hungry, or tired, or something Olivia."

"Are dey okay?"

"They're okay Liv. Why don't you go play?"

"Kay."

"Spence. Here, rock Elliot while I get his bottle ready." I say putting Rosalie in her crib.

"Okay." Spencer says as he sits down carefully in the rocking chair.

"Here." I say shortly after giving the bottle to Spencer.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Door."

"Damn, I thought I was imagining things." I say getting up to answer the door.

"Hey."

"Victor?"

"Teddy. Wow, you look. Well."

"Tired, and like I just got home from the hospital?"

"I was going to say you looked sorta the same as you were in tenth grade."

"Not to sound rude here, but why are you here?"

"I just thought I'd pop in. I mean, the last time I saw you, you were…"

"Pregnant."

"Yeah. Um, wasn't it with twins?"

"Yeah."

"So, they'd be… What? Two now?"

"Turning 3 in two months." Yep. It's a beautiful day in May.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been, well. 3 years."

"I know."

"Teddy!"

"Oh, um, come in."

"I heard you were pregnant, but you had a miscarriage. Again."

"Well, I was pregnant, but I um, I didn't have a miscarriage."

"Oh. So, is that Spencer in there with the baby?"

"No."

"Teddy, I'm confused. And that doesn't happen often."

"He's in there. But not with one baby. Come here, I'll uh, show you what exactly I mean." I say showing Victor to the way of the nursery.

"Oh, hey Victor."

"H- hey S- Spencer."

"You're still afraid of me? Aren't you?"

"Um, y- yeah."

"I'm a dad of five. I've grown soft."

"F- five? That means-"

"I was pregnant with triplets? Yeah." Then I hear a thump.

"Victor? Victor? One of these days, he's gonna come in here. And not faint. But that day isn't today."

**(A/N: OMG! Haha, I got that from a previous GLC episode, I think it's called 'The Unusual Suspects' or something like that, I think it's where Teddy get's the dead flowers, and everything cause guys have told girls that she loved them… I'm not sure though. xD I think she had Victor in her house and yelled at him, and he fainted. Haha. Ha.)**

FEW MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Um, Victor? You okay?"

"I- I uh, thought. Teddy had."

"Triplets? Yeah, I do."

"Wow."

"Don't you dare faint again." I say quickly.

"But, how?"

"Really Victor?_ You_ of all people. You should know how-"

"No, no, I perfectly understand that part. I meant how did you get pregnant with, triplets?"

"I have no idea. But I know we'll have lots of grandchildren." I say laughing.

"Well, I should let you get back to, your kids."

"Wait, Victor."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, thanks for looking me up. It made me realize I was really liked in school. You know, until I got pregnant."

"You were always liked in school Teddy. And you sill_ kinda_ are."

"No way." I say.

"No, way."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

"Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Victoria still together?"

"Like we're glued together. Well, not really."

"That's great." I say.

"Thanks. Well, bye Teddy."

"Bye."

"Bye Spencer."

"Bye."

A LITTLE LATER-

"Teddy?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"Elliot won't eat."

"So, he's not hungry."

"Let's just rock him. Maybe he's tired."

"Yeah."

Well, the girls are asleep and in their cribs. Spence is working on getting Elliot to sleep. And I _think_ he's succeeding.

"He's asleep." Spence whispers.

"Put him in his crib." I whisper back.

"You really did great baby."

"We did great Spence. We did it."

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 26! I'll probably (Maybe, it's a very slim chance) post another chapter before I head off to camp. I do love your reviews though, maybe if I get a whole bunch like what I just saw (Not holding these chapters hostage for reviews though) ... Maybe I'll post another chapter. That's why I wrote this one... I saw all the reviews, and got inspired! xD Well, bye! Later dudes! xD**

**Please review. It'll make my, uh... 12:30 A.M... *Thinking...* **

**Day? xD**


	27. Chapter 27 -5 Is A Lot Harder Than 2-

**Hey! Here's chapter 27. I'm giving you another chapter before I go to camp! xD**

**Here you go! :D**

* * *

Chapter 27 -5 Is A Lot Harder Than 2-

TEDDY POV-

Well, the triplets are around 2 weeks now. And I've barely gotten any sleep. Spencer needs it, cause he starts work again soon. Even the twins are upset cause they haven't gotten any sleep.

"Spence. We need a plan. You need sleep, you're starting work soon again. And, and you need your sleep."

"Babe, I'm fine. Really."

"You don't look fine."

"Baby, I'm- fine… Really."

"You're yawning in every sentence you say."

"So are you."

"Spence. Please. I'm going to head over to my mom's, and in the mean time. I really want you to take a nap."

"You're going with all 5?"

"No, I'm gonna just, find a babysitter."

"I'll watch them."

"You need your sleep."

"Fine, have Ivy do it then…"

"Kay."

TEXTING IVY- T= TEDDY I= IVY-

T- Hey Ivy?

I- Yeah T?

T- Can u baby sit the twins for me? Spence needs sleep, and I'm goin to my mom's

I- Sure, they love me anyway :)

T- Thanks, you're a lifesaver!

I- I know, right?

T- Bye. See u in?

I- 10 mins at the most

T- Kay bye

I- Bye

DONE TEXTING IVY- TEDDY POV-

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it!" I say going up to the door and answering it.

"Hey Ivy."

"Hey T. I'm here to take the kiddos. Only the toddlers? Right? You don't need me to baby sit the big toddler?" She says referring to Spencer.

"Actually. You'd be surprised on how much he's matured. I guess having 5 kids helped." I say laughing.

"I guess. Where are they?" Ivy asks.

"Kids! Aunt Ivy is here to pick you up!" I try to quietly yell, I think Spence started sleeping, and I don't wanna wake him.

"Aw, the triplets are so cute. I can't tell the two little girls apart… And it doesn't help you put them in matching clothes." Ivy says looking at them sleeping in their car seats in their little clothes.

"I know, I've been wanting identical boys or girls so I could do that. Spence hates it." I say laughing even harder. I love being in that mood where everything is hilarious.

"T? You need sleep." Ivy says worried.

"I know, I'm gonna try to convince Spencer's mom to take one or two while someone else takes the other one or two." I say. I'd hate splitting them up, but I doubt anyone would want to take care of 3 babies.

"Aw, don't split them up, they're cute all together."

"I know, Ivy, but. I doubt anyone would take care of three newborns. I mean, right?"

"I would. But I've already got these two T."

"I don't know. I'll ask my mom. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye. Come on kids." Ivy says following me out the door.

DRIVING TO DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Just a little more, and we'll be to grandma and grandpa Duncan's." I whisper to my babies in the backseat. I really need to buy a van, especially if we all decide to go somewhere together.

As I park the car and shut it off in their driveway, I see my dad's car is still there. He must not have work today. That's, good. I hope. I mean, we're good with each other and all, I guess we're not as close as we've been though. I unbuckle the triplets and get one out at a time. My mom must have seen me because she comes out and helps me with one of them.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Nothing, just helping you."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, I don't think you have three arms and hands."

"Oh yeah, I haven't noticed. Um, thanks. Doesn't dad have work?"

"No, not today. You came on his day off."

"Oh, well. That's, um."

"Teddy, I know things aren't great between you two, but you have got to make up."

"We already did that."

"More, Teddy, more. To the point where it isn't awkward for anyone when you two hug."

"Mom… I'll talk to him, no guarantee he'll talk to me though. Can we go in?"

"Yeah."

INSIDE- TEDDY POV-

"Hey Teddy." My dad says as my mom and I walk in the door.

"Shh, Bob. The babies are sleeping."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Teddy."

"Um, so, how have you been?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Okay. Spence is sleeping cause the babies kept waking up, so Ivy took the twins to her place."

"Oh, well, um. Did she agree to do this all the time?"

"No, the problem is I think we're gonna have to make arrangements. I think we're gonna have to move."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we're gonna have to find a way to make our bedroom further away from the babies room. How'd you guys deal with it?"

"Well, for starters, we didn't have twins or triplets. So uh, it's a little easier."

"Ugh, I don't know how this happened."

"What Teddy?"

"Triplets. I don't know how I could ever get pregnant with triplets." I say picking up Rosie and rocking her before she woke up her brother and sister with her crying.

"Well, you know. It's. It's not just-"

"Please don't tell me you or mom has a twin, or you two had multiples."

"No, but sometimes it doesn't have to be genetic. Sometimes, it can just be a freak thing, that happens."

"But it happened twice!"

"Teddy, it's okay. I know you just wanna know, but. You know how things happen for a reason?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, this might be it."

"Thanks dad. I really miss talking to you like this."

"And I miss talking to you. May I hold one?"

"Here's Rosie." I say handing her to my dad, and picking up Hope.

"Hey Bob, Teddy." My mom says coming in from the kitchen.

"You avoided us, so we'd get to talk. Didn't you mom?" I say.

"Well… Okay, yes, I did. But that's because I wanted you two to make up. I hate it when you guys don't talk. Bob, Teddy. Thanks for making up. Now, put the babies back."

"Why mom?"

"So you can hug."

"Okay." I say, then go to hug my dad. Wow. I haven't done that in a long time.

"Well, I've found out a few things, mom and dad."

"What?" They ask.

"5 is a lot harder than 2."

"Yeah. I know the feeling." My mom says.

"Well. I'm glad I had them, now I know I'm done with kids." I say.

"You are? Are you sure though?"

"Wow dad, that's weird coming from you."

"Teddy, I'm just saying, sometimes, like what you did earlier… Got pregnant the first time. Before the twins."

"Your point dad?"

"My point is, you did things you didn't want, and you ended up liking them. So, you might decide later on, that you want more, you know, like you decided how you wanted kids at 17."

"Okay. So you're saying?"

"It's okay to make choices now, but you might wanna change them later."

"Okay. Thanks dad."

"Hey. Oh, hi Teddy."

"Hey Gabe. Wanna hold your nephew?"

"Uh, sure. I had somewhere to go."

"Oh, where?"

"The, uh. Library."

"The library?"

"Yeah, Teddy. To study."

"To study?"

"Yes Teddy. To study."

"Uh huh. Well, okay."

"Bye Teddy, bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye Gabe." We all say.

"He's up to something. He's Gabe. I guess that story doesn't really work for. Everything."

"Teddy, I'll-"

"Mom, it's fine. I guess I'll just uh. Talk to-" Then we hear the doorbell.

"Hello, oh no. Hi Mrs. Dabney." I say as I open the door to Mrs. Dabney, covered in white dust like substance.

"What happened?" My mom says.

"Your hooligan, is what happened."

"Gabe. Mrs. Dabney, I'm sorry. I'll deal with him later."

"Teddy? Haven't seen you in…"

"About 3 years? Yeah."

"Did you?"

"I had three more. They're triplets."

"Wow."

"Yeah, um. Well, we'll deal with Gabe."

"Thanks. I'll uh, go clean up."

"Yeah."

A LITTLE LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hey, I'm back."

"Gabe, you have explaining to do."

"It was a little harmless prank."

"I'm gonna go. Spence is probably up."

"Bye Teddy."

"Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Teddy, wish me good luck."

"You don't need good luck, you're supposed to be good, a role model for Charlie and Toby."

"Okay, bye Teddy."

"Bye Gabe."

DRIVING HOME- TEDDY POV-

Well, 5 is a lot harder than 2. Oh boy.

* * *

**Hey! How was it? Sorry it ended kinda with a cliffhanger, sorta. But it's almost time to go! Bye! Until next time! xD**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28 -Birthday Party-

**Hey you awesome people of the FanFiction world! I posted a poll asking if I should continue my -Is This The End Of Good Luck Charlie?- story. I don't really know if I should. I'm going to finish writing my GLC: Grown Up before I write anymore of Something More, or if I should, Is This The End Of Good Luck Charlie?. Now, I'm only going to have around 30 chapters for GLC: Grown Up, like I did for Surprises. Well, I'm gonna shut up now! xD**

**Here's chapter... Um... 28? I think. *Checking up at Document Label for chapter number* Yup, chapter 28. Okay, well. Here you go! **

**Oh! Aaaannnnndddd! angreygirl gave me this chapter idea. Well, some of it. So make sure to go to her profile or whatever and PM her a thank you! xD Well, here you go!**

**Review?**

* * *

_**Chapter 28 -Birthday Party For Olivia, Xander, Stone-**_

TEDDY POV- JULY 1st -

Well, the triplets, Elliot, Rosalie, and Hope, are 2 months old. And cuter than ever.

"Spence, what are we gonna do for the kids' birthday?" I whisper to Spencer while we're walking into the nursery where our babies are fast asleep, but most likely not for long.

"We'll figure it out when it comes time. Don't worry baby." He whispers back, closing the door behind him so the twins didn't wake up the babies.

"Spence, it's July 1st. It is time. They're birthday, as in Olivia Xander, and Stone, is in 3 days." I whisper to him picking up a fussing Rosalie.

"Okay. So I lost track of time, I guess we'll do it while the kids, as in all of them. Are down for their naps." He whispers picking up Elliot who is also fussing.

"But what about everyone else, Spence? Who's gonna be invited, who's gonna be helping, who's gonna-"

"Baby, just feed Rosalie, we can figure it out later. Don't worry, there's no way I'd ever forget my kids. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, I'm gonna go to the store. You think you can handle 5 kids on your own?"

"Well Spence. As much as I'd like to say yes. No. I mean, the triplets are only 2 months old. Maybe you'd like to have a boys' day with Elliot and Xander?"

"Sure. Anything to help my girlfriend."

I'd really like to change that to wife. But I really don't want to wait 2 or 3 more years until the triplets can be in the wedding. I don't think I can wait that long…

"Thanks Spence."

"You okay baby?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking. I'll get Elliot ready. You get Xander ready."

"Sure. You get the easy one. He cooperates."

"Would you like to change his diapers?"

"Oh Xander!"

Just as I thought.

A FEW MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Okay, Xander's dressed." Spencer says walking in the nursery with Xander.

"Good, here's Elliot." I say handing Elliot in his car seat to Spencer.

"Let's go Xander."

"Kay."

Well, the girls are sleeping, and Olivia is in her room playing. Now, I finally get some alone time.

"Finally. Maybe I can do another video diary." I whisper to myself going to get my video camera.

"Hey Charlie. It's your big sister Teddy here. Hold on, let me go downstairs so I don't have to whisper to you." I whisper into my camera walking downstairs.

"Well, lately it's been pretty hectic. The triplets are 2 months old, and it's almost Xander's, Olivia's, and Stone's birthday. Yup, Xander and Olivia will be 3, and Stone will be 2. Toby's birthday party was fun. You ate cake, Toby ate cake, everyone ate cake. Well, except for Rosalie, Hope, and Elliot. Being they were only 1 month then." Wow, I really don't have much to talk about except babies. I'm turning into my mom. Sorta.

"Well, you're enjoying kindergarten, so that's good. You even made a few friends. Like Ben, that little boy on your first day. And Katie, and Samantha, and Luke. Just don't tell dad you already have boy friends. As in boys, that are friends. Dad might take it the wrong way. Well. I think I hear Olivia stomping. I don't want her waking up Rosalie or Hope. Oh, and if you already have told dad about the boys, well. Good Luck Charlie." I say then close my camera.

As I'm walking up the stairs I hear Olivia.

"Do-de-doo!"

"What 'cha doing Liv?"

"Hi mommy! Look at me!" Olivia says and starts to leap around.

"That's great sweetie."

"Mommy, can I do ballet?"

"Okay, I'll look for a good dance studio for you."

"Yay! Thanks mommy!"

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Mommy, Rosie is crying."

"How do you know it's Rosie?"

"I dunno, I just know. Big Sister Powers GO!" Olivia says running in the nursery. And sure enough it was Rosie crying.

"Wow Liv, how'd you know it was Rosie?"

"Big Sister Powers." Olivia said and giggled. I picked up Rosie and started to hum while I was rocking her. She stopped crying and started to reach out to me.

"Mommy can I hold her?" Olivia asks looking at Rosie.

"How about I help you while you sit on my lap?"

"Okay." She says. I then pick her up and hand Rosie to Olivia.

"Hold her gently." I say and smile. Olivia kisses Rosie on her forehead and she falls asleep in Olivia's arms.

"What's her full name?" Olivia asks quietly.

"Rosalie Bridgit Cecilia Walsh." I whisper.

"What's Hope's full name? And Elliot's?"

"Hope's full name is Hope Elizabeth Faith Walsh. And Elliot's is Elliot Shane Jasper Walsh."

"Is Walsh our last name?" Hmm… Should I tell her that everyone's last name is Walsh except mine and see if this escalates into a long conversation, or say it's everyone's? Or distract her?

"Well. Um, no. The triplets, you, Xander, and daddy have Walsh as a last name. But I don't. My last name is Duncan. Like grandma, grandpa, uncle PJ, uncle Gabe, uncle Toby, Aunt Charlie, and Aunt Skylar."

"Why?"

"Because daddy and I aren't married yet."

"Why?"

"Because we had you and Xander, then when we were going to get married we had Elliot, Rosie, and Hope. We just haven't had the time."

"Oh."

"Here, let me put her in her crib so she can sleep." I say.

"Okay."

"Wanna look for dance studios?"

"Yeah!"

"Shh. Liv, the girls are sleeping."

"Ya!" Olivia whisper/yells.

We walk into mine and Spencer's room and I pull out my laptop. I then started to search for nearby dance studios.

"Mommy, how 'bout that one?" Olivia asks pointing to a picture and link of a dance studio. It said Denver Dance Academy. Ages 3-7. It was the one for the littler kids. Which is good.

"Okay. So you wanna take ballet?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Well, we need to ask daddy before we sign you up to make sure he wants you to."

20 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Teddy, Olivia! I'm home!" Spencer says coming into the house with Xander and Elliot.

"Hi Spencer. I need to talk to you." I say.

"Ok." Spencer says looking a little bit worried.

"Xander, Olivia go play in your room." He then follows.

"Ok Daddy." Olivia and Xander say and go to there room. We sat on the couch.

"So Olivia wants to take dance class." I said.

"That's a relief I thought something was wrong." Spencer says smiling.

"So what do you think of Olivia joining dance class?" I ask.

"I think it would be a great idea."

"Cool."

"And Xander wants to take up baseball."

"Awesome. We'll sign them up soon. Maybe after their birthday."

"Great idea Teddy. Speaking of that, we should start setting it up."

"Yeah."

JULY 4th- TEDDY POV-

"Olivia, get in your summer dress. Don't you wanna look pretty for your party?" I say to Olivia. They're 3 today. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Stay strong Teddy.

"Okay!"

"Xander, let's get in your nice birthday outfit." Spencer says trying to get him in his outfit.

"No!"

"Come on Xander." Spencer says.

"No!"

"Come on, Livia is getting in her outfit."

"No daddy."

"Teddy. Help me."

"Xander, don't you wanna look handsome?"

"No!"

"I give up." Spencer says.

"Spence, you go take a brake and get the triplets ready."

"Okay." Spencer says getting up off the floor of the twins' room and goes into the nursery.

"Xander, you're making daddy sad. He really wants you to get in your outfit. Please? For me?"

"No!" Wow, that usually works.

"I guess you won't go to our party then." Olivia says.

"I wanna go!"

"Then you have to get in your outfit." I say.

"Fine."

"Liv, how'd you do that?"

"Big Sister Powers!"

"Okay."

DRIVING TO DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Okay, we just have to go to grandma and grandpa Duncan for something then we can go to your party." I say looking in the back at Liv and Xander. It's a good thing we finally got a van. The triplets are in the back, the twins are in the middle, and Spence and I are up front.

We get to the front door, I ring the doorbell and open the door.

"Surprise!" Yep, it was all a surprise party planned for the twins.

"Wow!" The twins say.

"Yep. How do you two like your surprise party?" I ask.

"Cool!" They say smiling from ear to ear.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER- TEDDY POV-

"So, wait. It's Stone's birthday too. Did he get a surprise?" I ask.

"Yeah, we just came a little earlier so he could." PJ answers.

"Oh."

"How are the triplets?" Skylar asks.

"They're doing great. Two months old. And great." I say.

"That's good." Skylar says.

"Here's your cake." Spence says handing me some cake.

"Aw, thanks. What did I do to deserve this?" I say smiling.

"You had triplets, and twins for me. It's my turn to do something for you." Spence says.

"Well, we have some news everyone." PJ says.

"I'm pregnant." Skylar says with a huge smile on her face.

"That's great! Congrats Skylar." I say.

"Congrats." My mom and dad say.

"Congrats." Gabe, and Spencer say.

"Thanks everyone." PJ says.

"How far along are you?" My mom asks.

"About 2 months." Skylar answers.

"Wait, did you get pregnant around the time I had the triplets?" I say.

"Yeah. But we just found out about 2 weeks ago." PJ says.

"Awesome. That's really great." I say hugging Skylar.

"Congrats dude." Spence says shaking PJ's hand.

"Do you think you're going to have anymore kids?" Skylar asks me.

"Um… Right now, I doubt it. Unless an accident occurs. Later, as in, around 5-10 years later, maybe. We don't really know. We'll just have to see." I say.

AT HOME- 9 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Well Charlie. Today was good. As a matter of fact, it was awesome. PJ and Skylar are expecting another baby, Xander and Olivia were awesome today, Stone was cute, you even helped out with Toby. Which is great. But Skylar asked me a weird question… She asked if Spencer and I were gonna have anymore kids. And, I answered truthfully. I said if it was an accident, yes soon. But we were really gonna try hard to not have anymore for a while. And as for mom and dad, well mom. She was crazy, and dad was cool. We didn't fight. Well. I better let you go. I need sleep. That doesn't happen much with 5 kids under the age of 5. Wish me Good Luck Charlie."

* * *

**Aw. Olivia. Big Sister Powers GO! Haha. **

**Anyway, most of this chapter was angreygirl 's idea! So make sure and PM her a thanks or thank you! xD**

**Thanks angreygirl! **

**Okay, now. Remember to vote on the poll! **

**Okay, well. I'm gonna go now. **

**Review? xD**


	29. Chapter 29 -I Know How You Feel-

**Hey people of FanFiction! Here's chapter 29! xD I'm so excited. But also sad. 29 means it's the second to last chapter of GLC: Grown Up... :(**

**And yay! We broke 100 reviews before the story's over! I'm gonna, or at least try, to make this chapter SUPER UBER long! XD I'm so happy!**

**But I'll still post chapters of Is This The End Of Good Luck Charlie? and Something More... And maybe even a sequel to those! xD And MAYBE even a sequel to this sequel! :P Well, that depends on how many reviews I get between then. ;) I'm posting reviews on here, well the people who did review. Well, shout outs! xD**

**GLC: Grown Up reviews-**

**angreygirl - You aren't good, you aren't great... You're AWESOME! You had me scared until I read that last part lol :P**

**Guest - Alright, thanks :)**

**Boris Yeltsin - Thanks :)**

**Ivy000 -That does sound cute :P**

**angreygirl - I know, yay! :P**

**Ivy000 - I wasn't sure. Thanks for reviewing! xD**

**Guest - Thank you. As was your review! :)**

**angreygirl - Thanks. And yup... Definitely! :P**

**blah - Huh? 'you can have allllll the tootsie rolls you want but i am NOT opening this cash register' I'm confused...**

**blah - Yup, I do watch full house. And I had to put that in there! :P**

**blah - Make another one what? Never mind, probably story. :P I probably will.**

**blah - I think I will be writing another sequel. It depends on how many reviews I get *hint hint hint* ;)**

**angreygirl - Thanks for putting that on there! :)**

**Boris Yeltsin - Thanks. Awesome review xD**

**Mrs. Spiderman Penguin - Thanks :) I have to say, I LOVE your username! xD**

**Ivy000 - Isn't she? :3 Yay! :) Well, I don't think you can adopt me series. But you can definitely help me write it! :P Just don't post ideas in Reviews, I want the review space saved up for when you say you love my story! ;) And I wanna be able to PM you a thank you and I prefer them in PM's xD**

**angreygirl - You're welcome! And I did too! xD :P :D :)**

**Something More reviews-**

**Guest - Thanks! xD**

**angreygirl - I will! :)**

**Leslie - Thanks! :)**

**lettherebelove0721 - Thanks! And I'll write more! Promise!**

**AwesomeGal101 - Thank you. And I didn't steal it, I just used it. I don't think I'm making profits off this story, so I'm quite sure I didn't have to ask the writers of GLC if I could use that line. I'm sorry if I may be rude, but I really don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person, so please. I love reviews. And if I didn't say I didn't own that line or GLC because I wrote that line in there and that's the reason you thought I 'stole' that. I didn't steal it, nor do I want to make profits off that line, or GLC. Again, I'm sorry if I may be rude.**

**AwesomeGal101 - How'd I quote a tv show this time? Please PM me the line(s) I quoted tv show(s).**

**RauraLover123 - Thanks! I most certainly will! :P**

**AwesomeGal101 - Well, thank you for not bashing me on quoting tv shows or 'stealing' anything. And thanks. I will.**

**AwesomeGal101 - Thanks, I will. And again, I am glad you're not bashing me or saying I 'stole' something. Please, do PM me how I 'stole' that quote. And PM me which thing I quoted chapter 3 on for Something More. Thank you.**

**Is This The End Of Good Luck Charlie? reviews-**

**Boris Yeltsin - Thank you. :) And possibly, I don't think it'll be like that through the whole story...**

**coolcool02 - Thanks! And Thanks! xD**

**YaleAceBella12 - I probably will. I don't know yet.**

**Ivy000 - Thanks.**

**angreygirl - Thanks :) I will.**

**And I love how Boris Yeltsin, Ivy000, angreygirl, and all the other people, I love how you guys n girls review almost EVERY chapter on EVERY story I write. It gives me motive to write more! xD**

**What do ya say? Review? xD**

* * *

_**Chapter 29 -I Know How You Feel-**_

SEPTEMBER- TEDDY POV-

"Hey Charlie! Well, you're in 1st grade now, and you're 6. Your first day was yesterday. So, well. Yeah. I'm gonna have a girl day with Skylar and Olivia. And Spence is gonna have a boy day with PJ and Xander. So that should be fun. Speaking of Spencer, you've warmed up to him, which is great. Now you won't have a problem at the wedding! Man, I can't wait. It'll be one of the best days of my life. Tied with Xander and Olivia's birthday, and the triplets' birthday. Ivy's gonna come over and take care of Elliot and Rosie, while mom's gonna take care of Hope. It's great when you have help. Well, I'd better get ready. We're meeting soon. Good Luck Charlie."

"Spence! Watch the kids please. As in all of them, I'm gonna get ready."

"Okay!"

LATER- TEDDY POV-

Well, almost time to meet with Skylar.

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it." I say as I go to answer the door.

"Hey Teddy."

"Hey Skylar. What's wrong? You seem upset…"

"It's fine. Can we just go?"

"Yeah, um. Lemme go get Liv. You can come in." I say going to go get Olivia.

"Come on Liv, aunt Skylar's here. It's time to go get lunch or something."

"Kay mommy!"

"Okay Skylar, ready?"

"Yup. Got everything?"

"Yeah, I'll just go grab my purse real quick."

After I grab my purse we head out the door.

DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- SPENCER POV-

"Xander, are you ready to meet uncle PJ and go to lunch or something?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, well aunt Ivy has to get here to watch Elliot and Rosie. Then we have to drop Hope off at grandma and grandpa Duncan's. Okay?"

"Kay!"

*Ding Dong*

"Hey PJ."

"Hey Spencer. Our baby sitter canceled last minute, is it okay if Stone comes with?"

"That's fine, I'm sure Xander will be okay with it."

"Thanks."

"Dude, you look upset, everything okay PJ?"

"Yeah, um. Are you ready?"

"I have to wait until-" Then I get cut off.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late." Ivy says as she walks in.

"Ivy gets here." I finish.

"Okay, I just have to drop Hope off at Mr. and Mrs. Duncan's." I say.

"Okay." PJ says.

DUNCAN HOUSE- SPENCER POV-

"Hey Spencer, um, I thought Teddy was dropping Hope off."

"Hi Mrs. Duncan. She was going to but I told her it was okay and I could do it."

"Well, that was very kind of you."

"Has PJ talked to you lately? He seems upset about something."

"No, he hasn't talked to me since a week or two after the party."

"Oh, well. Thanks. Here's Hope's diaper bag, and a list of emergency calls, and here's Hope." I say handing her everything.

"Spence, I've done it all before."

"I know, we just worry about her a tad more."

"Understandable. I just thought it'd be Teddy freaking out."

"Well, she would have too probably. Bye."

"Bye."

LUNCH- TEDDY POV-

"Okay Skylar, you didn't say a word the whole ride. Out with it girl."

"I guess PJ and I have just, been a tiny bit on the sad side since yesterday, our appointment. You're lucky I didn't cancel, but I really wanted to see you."

"If you don't mind me asking, why have you been so upset?"

"Well. I, I had a miscarriage." Skylar says wiping a few tears from her face.

"Oh my gosh. Skylar, I'm so, so sorry. I- I know how you feel."

"How? You haven't lost any of your babies."

"I did. I didn't wanna tell you, PJ, Gabe, or Charlie. At least until Charlie was a little older. So she could understand. But I did. When Spence and I started dating again, we, kinda, well. You know." I say cause we need to keep it PG cause Olivia is with us.

"And I got pregnant, and my dad wanted me to get an abortion. And the day my mom and I went, he did an ultrasound, and there was no heartbeat. I was devastated for a long, long time. And I still am. But I know I have 5 great kids now, that love me. And if I didn't lose that baby, who knows if I would have Olivia, Xander, Rosie, Elliot, and Hope right now. I'm really lucky that I have such a great family. And you do too. PJ is awesome, funny, and a great dad. At least as much as I've seen, he is." I continue.

"Look, I'm really sorry you lost that baby. But I know, if you do get pregnant again. Stone will be an awesome big brother. No matter how many kids you have. I know Olivia is. And Xander too." I finish.

"Thanks Teddy. You're an awesome sister in-law."

"And so are you. I'm really glad PJ has someone as great as you."

"Thanks, again."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Liv?"

"Can we order lunch now?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Feel free to pig out Skylar. That's what I did. And I've got the bill."

"No, way. You have 7 mouths to feed, I only have 3. I can take it."

"No, Skylar. I wanna pay."

"No, Teddy. I wanna pay."

"How bout both you pay?"

"Great idea Liv. Smarter than your dad already. Well, that's not true. He's gotten smarter."

"Teddy? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Having 5 kids helps you know."

"Yeah. I guess. But what about your mom and dad?"

"I really can't explain them. Let's order."

LUNCH- SPENCER POV-

"PJ. Come on. I know you were the one driving, but you still could have said something."

"Spencer, I just. Don't have much to say."

"Please dude. Come on, we're practically family. I am gonna marry Teddy."

"Yeah, I know."

"So? Why are you so glum?"

"Yesterday, Skylar's appointment at the doctor. Didn't go so well."

"What happened?"

"She miscarried Spencer."

"Woah. I'm sorry dude. I really am. Believe it or not, I know how you feel."

"How?"

"PJ, Teddy and I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What?"

"I'm gonna try really hard to keep it PG cause Xander's here. But Teddy and I, after we got back together. We, well, sorta. Did it. And she got pregnant, before telling me, her dad wanted her to get an abortion, and so the day she went, they did a quick ultrasound. And it was long enough to not hear the heartbeat. She miscarried that day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Teddy and I were devastated for a long, long time. And we still are. But I know I have 5 great kids now, that love me. And if she didn't lose that baby, who knows if we would have Olivia, Xander, Rosie, Elliot, and Hope right now. I'm really lucky that I have such a great family. And you do too. Skylar is awesome, funny, and a great mom. At least as much as I've seen, she is."

"Thanks dude."

"No problem."

"Can we eat daddy?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Xander. And let me pay the bill."

"No, way Spencer. You have 7 mouths to feed. I'm not letting you."

"But you lost a baby, I'll pay."

"Just share." Xander says stating the obvious answer.

"Just share." PJ and I say at the same time.

"Okay. Thanks Xander. You rock." I say messing up his hair.

"Daddy!"

DRIVING BACK TO DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- SPENCER POV-

"So, now that everything's all good. Are you and Emmet still good?" I ask PJ while driving back to the house.

"Well…"

"Dude, what happened to no matter what happens you'll always be buds? What happened to the band contract: 'PJ and the Vibe will always stick together'? What happened to everything you two had? Partnership? And most importantly, friendship." I say looking away from the road for a second.

"Spencer-" PJ says a little worried.

"No, PJ. Come on, you have to talk to him."

"Spencer!"

"What? Ahh!" I say trying to steer away from the car that was crossing in front of us. The next thing I know, we've crashed, and PJ and I are hurt. But the only thing I'm worried about is Xander and Stone.

"Xander! Stone! Are you okay?" I ask horribly worried and in a lot of pain.

"Daddy!" Xander says crying. And Stone was crying. Damn, I feel like an idiot.

"Spence, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't feel my legs." I say worried.

"Oh my gosh. I'll call an ambulance." PJ says dialing 911.

"Yes, we've been in an accident. My friend can't feel his legs. We have two kids. Hurry!"

DRIVING TO DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Woah, looks like there was an accident. We should probably take the other road to my parents house." I say looking at the scene.

"Isn't that-"

"No, it can't be-"

"PJ's car?"

"It must just look like it Skylar. They have two kids, they wouldn't be that careless."

"Pull over."

"Skylar, it's-"

"Pull over!"

"Okay, okay. Stay in the car with Liv please Skylar, I don't need her getting hurt." I say pulling over.

"Back up, this is an accident. We don't need pedestrians getting in the way."

"But that's my fiancé. And my friend's husband. And my kid, and her kid!"

"Stay here, you can go to the hospital. One of the boys can't feel his legs."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Stay back!"

DRIVING TO HOSPITAL- TEDDY POV-

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh."

"Teddy, it's fine."

"One of them can't feel their legs."

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. Teddy, drive faster."

"No, I don't need Liv getting hurt."

"Mommy?"

"Liv, it's okay, uncle PJ, Xander, Stone, and daddy are in the hospital."

"Why mommy?"

"They got a little hurt. It's okay."

"Kay."

AT HOSPITAL- TEDDY POV-

"Nurse? We're here for PJ and Stone Duncan. Along with Xander and Spencer Walsh."

"Yes, I'll take you to the Duncans first." Then we went to see PJ and Stone.

"Oh my gosh, babe. Are you okay?" Skylar asks PJ kissing him. Okay, I don't wanna be rude, but EWW! What? He's my brother.

"Where's Stone?" Skylar asks the nurse.

"He's just behind this curtain. He's actually okay. Good thing all you had your seatbelts. Or none of you would have made it." The nurse says. Then Skylar and I both let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I'll let you talk. I have Spence to kiss. I mean, also talk to." I say.

"Nice, ow, cover up." PJ says.

"I'm guessing you can feel your legs now." Skylar says judging the look on PJ's face.

"Who was driving?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, just go kiss- I mean talk, to Spencer."

"Nurse, lead the way please." I say following the nurse with Liv in my arms.

"Here you go. Xander has some bumps and bruises. Spencer on the other hand… Not so great. He has a severely broken leg. And a fractured wrist. I guess it could be worse."

"Spence, baby. What got PJ distracted."

"It wasn't his fault."

"Baby, don't tell me that, he got you in an accident."

"No, it really wasn't his fault. I was the one driving."

"What?"

"I was the one driving Teddy."

"Spence, how could you be so reckless and stupid. I mean, I know you sorta were, but that stopped after we had triplets."

"Teddy, I-"

"There we kids in the car, Spence. Kids! I don't know how you're gonna be able to sleep. Knowing, that the stunt you pulled, could have killed all of you if you weren't wearing seatbelts."

"Teddy?" Skylar says coming in the room.

"Yeah?"

"PJ said he was the one driving."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Spence, I'm sorry."

"Why? PJ lied. I was driving. I asked about Emmet and him, and I started talking to him, while I wasn't looking at the road. And we crashed."

"Spence, don't cover for him."

"Teddy, I'm not. He's covering for me."

"Xander, was daddy driving?" I ask my little boy. I'm so glad he's alive.

"Daddy."

"Oh, I'm sorry Spence. I should've believed you."

"It's okay Teddy. It's okay. I'm just happy and lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, I'm happy you're alive too." I say then we kiss.

"Eww." The twins say.

"How long are you gonna have to stay?"

"Until they say I can go home I guess. They haven't given me anything on that yet."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. This is the second time you have a cast on your left leg because of me."

"It's not-"

"My fault? Yes it is."

"You didn't take the twins, you didn't cause the accident. It's not your fault." Spence says reassuring me.

"Okay. But I'll still feel horrible."

"Okay. I guess I can't really help that problem."

"I love you Spence."

"I love you Teddy."

"I love you mommy and daddy." Olivia says.

"I love you momma and daddy." Xander says.

"We both love you kids." Spence and I say.

* * *

**Well, I tried to make it long. And next chapter I have it alllll planned out.**

**Teddy and Spencer will get married! Yay! :)**

**The triplets will be around 1! Double Yay! :) :)**

**And It'll be the last chapter of this story. Aw. :(**

* * *

**So, I was reading something that caught me attention yesterday. And here's how it all went.**

**I'm reading some stuff, trying to get some spoilers on GLC... And I see the plot to 'Teddy's New Beau' I read it, and say "Huh, okay... Well, if her and Spencer aren't together anymore, sob, I guess that's okay." Then I was reading comments... Someone posted "Yay! Teddy and Beau!" and someone replied with a "But they can't get together. I heard Spencer's gonna come back and propose." My response was: "AHHH! NO WAY! AHHH! YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! FINALLY!" My mom says: "What's all the yelling for? You're watching a commercial for Swiffer." I tell her, and she's all like: "Wow, that'd be cool. But they can't end a show without a wedding!" My thoughts exactly. Then she said: "I'm friggin' serious! They can't end a friggin' show without a dang wedding!" And well, those weren't the ****_exact_**** words that came outta her mouth... *hint hint to all you older folks***

**And so, we're sitting, and saying things like: "Wow, I can't believe they're ending Good Luck Charlie" and "It's my favorite show"**

**And it's true. My mom and I think Good Luck Charlie is the best show that's still on, and on Disney. I ****_really_**** can't believe they're ending it. :(**

**Well, enough of my boooring thoughts and Monday Night Life. (Which was yesterday, which was when we found out that awesome rumor. Gosh, I hope that person was right!)**

**Haha, while we were talking about GLC and ending, we were watching Get Out Alive. Aw, poor baby ducks. :'( Anyway, I say: "Good Luck Charlie should be on Get Out Alive, and see if they can, get out alive, from the fans that'll be mad that the show is ending!" Man, worst joke I've ever made up... :P**

**Well, I'm gonna stop talking now. Bye! xD**

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30 -The Most Romantic Day-

**WARNING: Some parts of this chapter may or may not contain; Bad Language, and refer to sex. I haven't decided yet.**

**Hey! I'm baaack! I saw the promo for Teddy's Choice. And you know how I said; "Spencer might propose" WELL, I got the Spencer's back part right, so MAYBE! AHHH! Now I can't wait! Sunday, come already!**

**I'm sooo excited! AHHH! Anyone who ****_hasn't _****watched Teddy's Choice promo, please watch Disney Channel and you'll see it, or go to youtube and search Teddy's Choice promo.**

** www. youtube watch?v=IJyMD00I6aw**

**Well. It's the last chapter. *Sob* Before I get to shout outs I'm recommending a few stories that I thought were great. WARNING: Some stories are Rated M.**

**Can You Keep A Secret? -By Mrs. Spiderman Penguin**  
**Barely Touchable -By Not For A Moment**  
**Music & Possession -By Not For A Moment**  
**Teenage Drama & Complications -By horsegal523**  
**Quiet Night -By The Little Monster 1024**  
**Austin's Love For Ally -By Taylor Lyles**  
**Lies That Destroy -By Nature9000**  
**Intense Vibes -By WutchuDoin**  
**The G Word -By WutchuDoin**  
**Unplanned -By KnownAs-Eleanor**  
**One Night -By Enjylvr**  
**The Duncans in the Penthouse -By Jameer14**

**Now for… Drum Roll Please! SHOUT OUTS! xD Anyway, here we go. :P**

**GLC: Grown Up Reviews-**

**Mrs. Spiderman Penguin -You're welcome :) sorry I had you scared. I'm updating right now! :P lol****.**

**Boris Yeltsin -Thanks :)**

**Ivy000 -Yup, Bridgit said they just finished filming it. :( They're officially done now. All they have to do now is put the shows up on Disney :'( And I know right?! Thanks, and I know… Awww :(**

**angreygirl -I hope so too. Ha, seems like I don't know, but I do cause I'm writing it! :P I just don't wanna tell you and spoil it xD**

**sky - I'm just gonna shout out to all the reviews you posted, SO MANY! :P Thanks for liking my story enough to review! You're awesome! xD xD xD Sorry I couldn't shout out to every chapter you reviewed in a seperate shout out, but I was a little behind, and there are SO many I have to shout out :P Thanks for understanding! Keep reading! xD**

**Guest - Thanks :)**

**sky - Okay, I know I said I was only shouting out to all in one, but your review to chapter 24, I loved it. I know they're 'REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING' But sometimes, I have to do it! :P Loved that review! xD**

**Guest - Don't worry, I'm making a sequel... MAYBE! Haha, just kidding, I AM! I know, happy dance! One second *goes away from laptop and starts doing a happy dance***

**Okay, well. I'm bouncing back from my Xbox 360 and Laptop cause I'm trying to beat a mission on Halo Reach. I know… I'm a girl… Playing Halo. It's not weird. Anyway you probably don't wanna listen to me. I wish I had Xbox LIVE so I could get some help… Well, here's our 30th, and final chapter of this story. I'll be posting a poll whether I should continue my GLC series. Bye! :) Enjoy! I know I will! xD**

**Review?**

**Well, I'd better get writing and posting before you go crazy. **

**Oh, one more thing... If you don't wanna see spoilers for this chapter, DO NOT read this part, just go straight to the chapter!**

**The wedding is in this Chapter, and Gabe and Lauren ALMOST have sex.**

Chapter 30 -The Most Romantic Day Of The Year-

FEBRUARY 10th- TEDDY POV-

Well, Spence and I have set everything up for the wedding. All we have to do now is wait for the most romantic day of the year. And that day is February 14th, Valentines day. Yep. That's when we're getting married. I'm so excited. Yet, nervous.

"Spence?" I ask him coming out of our room into the nursery where the babies are sleeping.

"Yeah Teddy?"

"I can't wait."

"Me either baby. Me either." He says as he kisses me passionately on the lips.

"I can't believe they're 9 months old already. It seems like it was yesterday I was helping Skylar cope with the miscarriage. And you and PJ were in the hospital. Wow. Time flies."

"It sure does Teddy. It sure does."

"I'm gonna head over to my parents' place. Okay?"

"Okay. Don't be gone too long. I can only miss you for a certain amount of time until I go crazy. Alright?"

"Okay. I love you Spencer."

"I love you Teddy." Then we kiss for it seems a short amount of time but it was about 7 seconds.

"Bye baby."

"Bye Spence." I say as I go out the door of the nursery, down the stairs, and out the door.

DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

I hope everyone's here. Well, mom and dad.

"Hi sweetie." My mom says as she walks out the front door.

"Hi mom. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just saw your car, and figured to come see us."

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay. It's chilly out. Come inside, okay?"

"Okay." I say as we start to go inside.

"Hey Teddy."

"Hi dad. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. You, Spencer, and the kids?"

"We're all good. The triplets grew again since the last time you saw them." I say recalling the last time he saw them. Christmas. It was the babies' first Christmas.

"Well, that's good news."

"Yeah." Then I hear laughter in the kitchen.

"Who's-"

"PJ and Skylar. They came to visit also."

"Okay." I say as I go in the kitchen and see Skylar facing away from me and PJ facing her.

"Hey sis." PJ says as he notices me.

"Hi PJ. Hi Skylar."

"Teddy!" Skylar says turning around and giving me a hug.

"Woah, Skylar. Are, you pregnant again?"

"Yeah. I am. 4 and ½ months."

"Congrats you two."

"Thanks sis."

"No problem PJ."

"So, you'll be due, around July. Another one. Terrific." I say laughing.

"Yeah, we didn't plan for this one to be born in July, but maybe he/she will be late. I just don't want him/her early. I know how that feels." She says referring to Stone. He was around a month and a half early. It scared them. I don't want anyone to have to go through anything like that. No matter_ how_ much I might not like them.

"Well. I hope everything turns out okay for you three."

"Speaking of three. How are the triplets sis?" PJ asks.

"Big, and smart. And the girls look so much alike, Spence can't tell them apart barely. And neither can I."

"At least they're not _all_ girls. Poor Xander." PJ says.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go see Gabe for a bit."

"Downstairs. With Lauren."

"Okay. Thanks PJ. Bye."

"Bye."

DOWNSTAIRS- TEDDY POV-

"Gabe!" I say as I see him and Lauren kissing and his shirt is off.

"What?!" He says.

"You're 15! Do you wanna ruin your life forever?!"

"No. We were just-"

"Save it. I'm sure Mrs. Dabney wouldn't want Lauren pregnant, at 14, by you."

"We weren't gonna have sex!"

"Why was your shirt off?"

"We were kissing, and things got a little steamy."

"And that's what happened with Spence and me."

"Oh. Well."

"Say bye to Lauren. I need to talk to you."

"Okay? Bye Lauren. See ya later." As Lauren goes upstairs, I sit next to Gabe on the couch.

"Now, Gabe. You're 15. So, you might get. Certain,_ urges_ that younger boys don't. I really, _really_ don't want you or Lauren going through this at 15. I went through it at 17, and I couldn't handle it. So imagine how you'd feel."

"Yeah, well. I'm not you, so maybe I can take it."

"You won't be the one in the hospital bed, giving birth. Lauren will, and it's hard. Whether you're having twins, triplets, or one. Or you're 15, 16, 17. Or you're the boy, or girl. It's still, really hard. Please, don't make the same mistake I did. I love my babies, but I really should have waited. Please promise to me, that you won't have sex until you're married. Or engaged. But just don't do it now, when you're 16, 17, 18. Can you promise me that?"

"Teddy, I don't care what kind of speech, or when or how, you give them to me. You're not my mom. You can't tell me what to."

"No, but mom can. Don't make me tell her what you two were doing."

"Teddy, I'm not scared of you. I'm the blackmailer. _Not_ you."

"Fine. If I find out Lauren's pregnant, or you two had sex. I'm gonna be very unhappy, and disappointed in you both." Then I head back upstairs to the living room. By this time, PJ, Skylar, mom, dad, and I were in the living room. Apparently Toby was at a play date, Charlie was in her room, and I already knew Gabe was in the basement.

LIVING ROOM- TEDDY POV-

"That took longer than usual." My mom says as I come up from downstairs.

"I just had a little chat with him. That's all."

"Okay?"

"If he wants to tell you, then he will. I told him I wouldn't unless he did something I told him not to do."

"Oh, okay." My mom says catching my drift a little.

"Teddy!"

"Charlie! How are you?"

"Good! Can I hug you tight?" Obviously she was hinting that she wanted to know if I was having another baby/babies.

"Yes, you can hug me tight. I don't have a baby in my tummy."

"Kay!" She says as she runs towards me fast and almost literally jumping on me.

"Oof. Wow, Charlie. Are you excited to see me?"

"Yeah. I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you too Charlie."

"Well, when can you get married?"

"Charlie, you're adorable. It isn't the 14th yet. When it's the 14th, I'll get married. Kay? Don't worry, you can still be the flower girl with Liv."

"Yay!"

"Oh, Teddy?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a bit?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be right back Charlie, kay?"

"Kay."

KITCHEN- TEDDY POV-

"What's up mom?" I say.

"We need to talk." Mom says making sure the door was shut.

"Uh oh. Those words are never good together."

"Well, I need to hear all the details once more."

"Oh, okay."

"So? Go Teddy."

"Oh, right. Well, the ties of the tuxes are gonna be blue. And the dresses are gonna be purple. Wanna see a pic of my wedding dress?"

"Yes!" Then I pull out my phone and show my mom a picture of my wedding dress. It was white with thin straps, and it fits my body perfectly. And it was perfect. I loved it.

**(A/N: Okay, so I have a picture of it. Http images? q=tbn:ANd9GcT1Lf CRPpXLU_pUry1DugFj6OiIdkC rE3303ZMHol-8xpSuZusb8A that's for the wedding dress,**

**and here's for the groomsmen tuxes-**

**http: images? q=tbn:ANd9 GcQMqddJTSE0 YtNYTD5Qc ZFkb0Vp_8n3o gUv61D-_GBatEuoEacN**

**here's for the bridesmaids dresses-**

**http .blogspot -zAyaSyvqb do/T06FdSFejjI/A AAAAAAADPs/gIRO NsRaoNw/s1600/ purple+organza+bridesm aid+ dress+design+with+ **

**they're just without all the spaces. And the flower girl dresses are the same as the bridesmaids except they're a little smaller. I also have them on my instagram page if you can't find them. Just go to and look me up. himynameisbubblybubbles Bye!)**

"Oh my gosh. That's beautiful, Teddy."

"Thanks."

"Go on."

"My maid of honor is Ivy, and the bridesmaids are Skylar, Kelsey, and Vonnie. The flower girls are Liv and Charlie. Spence's best man is PJ, the groomsmen are Gabe, and Cameron and Andrew from his old Volleyball team. The ring bearers are Xander and Stone. Dad's walking me down the isle, and well. I think that's it."

"Okay."

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Were- were you this nervous 4 days before your wedding?"

"I was nervous since we started planning it." She says chuckling.

"Okay, now I don't feel too alone."

"I'm sure Spencer's the same way Teddy."

"Let's go back out there." I suggest.

"Okay." My mom agrees.

LIVING ROOM- TEDDY POV-

"Well, the babysitter for Stone is probably getting tired. And I've got an appointment later. Bye guys." Skylar says as she gets up off the couch.

"Okay, bye. See you the 13th." I say, referring to the rehearsal.

"Yep. Bye sis." PJ says as he hugs me.

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Wow, I can't believe she's pregnant again. That's amazing." I say collapsing on the couch with my purse.

"Your mom's pregnant again?! Why are you happy?"

"Well. First off, no. And second, because it's not mom that's pregnant. Third, I don't even know if it's possible now."

"Then, who's-"

"Pregnant? Skylar. She's 4 and ½ months now."

"Wow. That's awesome."

"Yeah."

"What's the matter? You seem like something's bothering you." I follow.

"Just thinking about the wedding. Are you sure you wanna marry me?" Spence asks.

"So, what? Now you're having second thoughts? You are." I say.

"No, I just. Don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"I'm just… Nervous."

"So am I."

"The minute I first saw you, I fell in love with your, smile, your down to earth personality, your name. I fell in love with everything about you. And I knew one day, no matter how long, or short, it would take. I knew I was gonna ask you to marry me."

"Spence, baby. I love you." I say tearing up a bit.

"I love you Teddy. And I can't wait until the 14th."

"Spencer." I say kissing him.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What what?"

"I missed you! Where you go?"

"I went to grandma and grandpa Duncan's. Guess what!"

"What?!"

"Xander. Come here please." I say calling my 3 year old son into the living room.

"What momma?"

"Do you two remember aunt Skylar? How she lost her baby?"

"Yeah." They both say.

"Well. She's gonna have a baby. She has one in her stomach right now."

"Yay!" They both say excited.

"Mommy! Babies are crying!" Olivia says.

"Okay. Spence, wanna come help?"

"Sure. Kids why don't you go play in your room?"

"Okay daddy!" The kids say as they rush upstairs, and so do we, but heading to the nursery.

"Would you take Rosie? I'll take Elliot." I say picking up Elliot and rocking him gently.

"Hope is so quiet. So easy."

"So was Gabe when he was a baby. Look at him now."

"Oh boy."

"Anyway, Spence, are you excited for the rehearsal?"

"Yes, and I'm nervous. I can't wait to see that dress. Are you_ positive_ I can't see it now?"

"Spence, it's bad luck."

"Well, fine. But that just means when I see you, I'll just wanna-"

"Spence, if I'm right about what you're gonna say next… Kids in the room."

"It's not like they can understand us." Then Rosie gives Spence a look.

"What? You can't."

"Spence, I'm serious."

"I know you are. What's that smell?"

"Rosie needs changed. Remember?"

"I know. Baby, just wait until the honeymoon. Then we'll be kid free."

"Oh Spence. Please, change our daughter."

"Your wish is my command, babe."

"Wow. Cheesy much?"

"I got it. You can go now."

"Right. Bye Spence." I say kissing him on the cheek."

"Hey."

"You get lips, after we're kid free."

"Deal."

FEBRUARY 13th, REHEARSAL TIME-

"Spence! It's almost time to go! Are you and Xander ready? And I thought girls took forever."

"Yes, we're ready. Are you and Liv, ready?"

"Yeah. The babysitter will be here anytime."

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it." I say getting up to get the door.

"Hey, Victor, Victoria."

"Hi." They both say.

"If you have any trouble, just give me a call. Really sorry I had to call you guys. Ivy's my maid of honor, and my mom's gotta be there. And well, everyone I trust besides you, is at the lake." Did I mention that's where the wedding is going to be?

"Don't worry. I think we can do this." Victor says.

"Okay. Well, we better go. Bye. And thanks so much for doing this."

"No problem, and you're welcome. Bye." Victoria says.

"Oh, and nothing too PG 13, I have triplets here."

"Wow, do you _really_ think we're that unprofessional?"

"Sorry Victor, bye."

"Bye." They say.

AT REHEARSAL- TEDDY POV-

"Hi. Okay, is everyone here?" The pastor says as he says hi to Spence, Liv, Xander and I.

"Hi, yes. I think so. This is my boyfriend Spencer, and our twins Olivia, and Xander." I say introducing everyone.

"I'm pastor Mike."

"May we call you just Mike?" I ask.

"No, but you can call me Mike." He replies, and we all laugh.

"Okay, let's do this."

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Okay, now, when Teddy's right here, I'll ask if you Spencer Walsh take Teddy Duncan to be your wife, you say I do. Now, if you say hell no, you'd better jump in that lake and swim boy." Mike says. I love this guy.

**(A/N; And when he said "Now, if you say hell no, you'd better jump in that lake and swim boy." That's what my brother's pastor said. But it was June, not February. And I know, they're having a winter wedding outside, but they wanted it that way. And if it got chilly or started to snow, they had a tent thing so they didn't get too cold. Bye!)**

"Okay." Spencer says trying really hard not to laugh.

"Now, after you both say your I-dos, I'll say you may kiss the bride, and say I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Walsh. And you'll turn to the crowd and that'll be that."

**(A/N: Hey! Again. I'm not kidding, they really say 'I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Walsh.' I was at my brother's wedding, and so I like. Wrote everything down that was important. And ta da! Bye!)**

AT DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- VICTOR POV-

"Victoria, what are we going to do?! We can't just. Mix up the babies! We're both very smart, we can figure this out. Right?" I ask my girlfriend, Victoria. Yes, we mixed up Rosalie and Hope. I can't believe a smart intelligent young man like me, can mix up two little babies.

"I don't know, do we have to tell them?"

"Of course we have to tell them. We can't pretend this never happened… Or can we? No! No, we can not. We can't, we have to tell them!"

"You, you have to tell them. You're the one that had them both out."

"Victoria, please. I think I have a way we can tell them apart. Teddy and Spencer frame all the babies' footprints, handprints, and fingerprints. And put them on the wall above their crib. So all we have to do, is take their footprints, and match them up to the ones we make. But we can't do more than one at once. We have to do it one at a time so we don't mix up the cribs. Sound like a plan?"

"Definitely. I'll go grab some inc at the arts and crafts store, and you take one of the frames down, and get ready."

"Okay."

**(A/N: I know, these are annoying, but I have to tell you something important! Okay, it's not THAT important, but still. I got the mixing up thing and footprints, from Full House 'Nicky or Alexander' or something like that where Jesse mixes up Nicky and Alex. :P Enjoy!)**

AT REHEARSAL- TEDDY POV-

Well that was fun. I think it's almost time to go home.

"Teddy, we have a problem." Spencer says coming up to me.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Cameron just left."

"What? Why?"

"He's sick. He has the flu."

"No, no, no, no. This isn't happening. Not the day before our wedding!"

"What are we gonna do?" Spence asks.

"I don't know. Wait, there's one person left. It's a long shot. But I think we can do it."

"Ooh, you have your thinking face on. What is it?"

"I think I know who can do it. Victor."

"Perfect. Call him and ask. I'll be with the twins."

CALLING VICTOR- TEDDY POV-

"Hey. Uh, Teddy. What's up? Nothing's wrong." Victor says as he picks up the phone.

"Okay? Um, I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering-"

"I'm back from the store. I got it." I hear Victoria say in the background.

"Shh! I'm on the phone with Teddy!" Victor says.

"Um, what's going on? Please tell me you two aren't gonna. _You know_."

"Oh, gosh no Teddy. Not at your place. That's a little weird."

"Then what was Victoria saying?"

"The question. Teddy. The question."

"Right. Um, can you. Uh, fill in for Cameron? He's sick."

"Um, sure. Yeah. I can."

"Thanks, you're a life saver!"

DONE CALLING- DUNCAN/WALSH HOUSE- VICTOR POV-

"Not if this doesn't work." I say to myself.

"Who's do you have?" Victoria asks.

"Hope's. Why do you have stamps?"

"The people were looking at me strange when I was just buying inc. So I grabbed some stamps so I didn't look like an idiot."

"Oh. Okay. I think we're already looking stupid. Putting a baby's foot, in an inc pad."

"Good point." She agrees.

"Okay, now we've got her foot covered in inc, let's stick it on the paper." I say.

"Okay." Victoria says helping me.

"So, let's compare this to Hope's-" Then I hear someone open the door.

"We're back! They ended early cause Cameron got sick!" Great, they're back.

"Go stall them Victoria. I've got it."

"Okay." She says going downstairs.

TEDDY POV-

"Hey, um. Victor is rocking, um. Hope. The other's are asleep." Victoria says coming downstairs.

"Hope was giving you trouble? Usually she's pretty quiet." I say confused.

"I'll be right back." Victoria says going back upstairs.

VICTOR POV-

"Are you done?"

"No, almost. I'm just trying to figure this out." I say trying to compare the footprints.

"We're coming up!" Teddy says.

"Oh no. Um, um, here. Hide the evidence!" I say giving the papers to Victoria. I hold Hope and stick her foot in my coat pocket.

"What are you two doing?" Teddy asks.

TEDDY POV-

"Hope's foot was cold. So I uh, stuck it in my pocket." Victor says.

"You do know we have socks, right?" Spencer asks.

"Why is her foot covered in inc?" I ask taking out Hope's foot.

"Um. I must've had an inc pad in my pocket?" Victor says trying to cover up the real reason.

"Now do you wanna tell me the truth?"

"We mixed up Rosalie and Hope."

"You did? The two smartest people I can think of, mixed up my babies?"

"Yes. That's correct."

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Well, because. I am, very smart. And I don't recall ever needing help with anything."

"Do you have 5 kids?"

"I see you're playing the 5 kids card."

"I know how to tell them apart. I've been with them for 9 months now."

"Fine. Here's uh, this one."

"This, is Rosie. I know, because Hope sleeps a lot, and is quiet." Referring to Rosie in my arms, starting to fuss.

"But, doesn't Hope fuss too?"

"Only when she's hungry. And if you stuck to the schedule, then she shouldn't be."

"Oh. Sorry Teddy."

"Victor, it's okay. You don't have kids, you wouldn't really know. And thanks for babysitting."

"No problem. Sorry I got your kids mixed up."

"It's okay."

LATER- 11:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

Well I just got done putting Hope down from her snack, and Rosie is asleep, including Olivia and Xander. Spence fell asleep on the bed with Elliot so I have to get Elliot and put him in his crib. But before I do that, I'm gonna take a picture. They're so cute. Well, Spence is more handsome than cute, but Elliot is cute. I can't believe the triplets are 9 months already. Soon it'll be a year, then 5, then 13, then 18. Time goes by to fast sometimes.

"Come here." I whisper to Elliot as I pick him up quietly and take him to the nursery.

"Crap." I say as the door squeaks. I put him in his crib and tuck him in, then I go around to Rosie's crib, and tuck her in. Then I go to Hope's crib and tuck her in, then I leave.

"Now maybe I can sleep."

"Hey baby."

"Spence? I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but when I woke up and saw Elliot gone, I- I got worried."

"Spence, I know. I get worried a lot too. Don't worry, I'm sure with you as their dad, they won't go missing."

"How can you be so sure after what happened to Xander and Olivia?"

"Spence, that was a long time ago. And he's in jail."

"Okay. Let's just, go to sleep."

"Okay." I say.

2:00 A.M. - TEDDY POV-

I get up out of bed because I thought I heard something. I go to check on the twins. They're not in their room. I go to check on the triplets. Not in the nursery. I am looking all over the house, and I go into the living room downstairs. I see Spencer lying on the floor in a pool of blood. And I see a note taped on the front door.

_Teddy,_

_Remember how I told you I'd get revenge one day? Well, this is it. I broke out. And now all your precious kids are mine. All mine. Don't worry about Spencer, he's gone. You can meet me at my new house in North Dakota. Where we'll be a family. You, me, the triplets, the twins. And hopefully a new baby or babies you'll be pregnant with. ;) No cops, no parents, no friends, and no siblings when you come. Or I make everything you love disappear. Got it? Good._

No. No no no. Not again. He can't take away my family. And how come I didn't hear the shot? Silencer? Maybe. But all I'm thinking now is I have to get my kids back. And my boyfriend. Shit! The wedding's today! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I can't believe this is happening. Why me? I was the good girl. Hardly ever got in trouble, never got bad grades, why me? Why me?

"Spencer! Are you okay? Stay with me! Please!" I say in between sobs. This can't happen! Not to Spencer! Take me, not him!

"Spencer! Please! Don't die! Spencer! Spencer I love you!" I say half screaming, half crying.

**(A/N: I know, I'm horrible. I killed off Spencer... I'm horrible. But hey, it's the last chapter of this story. Maybe I got bored with it and wanted a good way to make the story end. But anyway, I hope you don't hate me too much. Come on, so Spencer died. I had to end the story a good way, right? No? You didn't like this? Oh, Okay. :( I thought you'd think this was a horrible ending, but then maybe I'll just make another story about Teddy trying to get her kids, and living without Spencer. And I know. I'm horrible.)**

* * *

2:30 A.M. - TEDDY POV-

"No!" I say sitting up in the bed fast crying. I just had the worst dream.

**(A/N: Ha! I had you going there, didn't I? Didn't I?! xD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What? No? I didn't? Damn...)**

"Shh, Teddy, baby. It's okay. Hey. What's the matter babe?"

"I- I just. I just." I say crying.

"Shh, never mind. It's okay baby, it's just a bad dream. Was it?"

"Spencer. Please tell me you'd never let Bo or anyone take the twins or triplets." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Teddy, I'd never ever let anyone hurt you, or our kids. I'd die for them."

"Okay. But don't."

"Don't what?"

"Die. Please."

"Baby, I'd do everything to keep our kids safe, then, I'd worry about you,_ then_ myself. You and the kids come first. Always."

"I love you Spence."

"I love you Teddy. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay." I say laying back down and falling asleep.

9:00 A.M. - AT WEDDING PLACE- TEDDY POV-

"Teddy? I thought I said get plenty of beauty sleep." My mom says helping me get ready for the wedding.

"Sorry, bad dream."

"Well, it's okay."

"No, no it's not. It was a horrible dream. I lost everyone. The kids, Spencer."

"Teddy, you know he'll practically die for them, right?"

"Yes mom. I know."

"Honey, I know you worry, but everything's going to turn out fine for the wedding, okay?"

"Okay."

LATER- TEDDY POV-

I have my hair and make up done, and I'm in my dress, now all I have to do is walk down the isle. And I'm shaking. Terribly.

"Teddy, you look so beautiful." My mom says about to cry.

"Mom, please. Don't cry. You didn't cry like this at PJ's wedding."

**(A/N: Yes, I know! They're married! They got married around when Skylar was 1-3 months pregnant with Stone, before she was showing. Anyway, I didn't do that wedding cause I figured it'd be a nice little surprise for you. :) Well, on with the wedding!)**

"That's because he isn't my firstborn daughter. You are. And if you think this is bad, wait till you see the waterworks you father puts on."

"Oh boy."

"Bob! Come look at our daughter."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna-"

"Dad, it's fine." I say standing up.

"Teddy, you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad." I say then hug him.

"No problem."

"Dad, I love you."

"I love you too Teddy."

**(A/N; Aw! That's what everyone was waiting for! :') You can't tell, but I'm tearing up right now :) Well, back to the story.)**

"Aw, there it is." My mom says.

"You okay Teddy?"

"Yeah, I- I'm fine dad. Just. Nervous."

"Well, it's almost time. Amy, you can go get seated. We'll be there soon."

"Okay." Mom says going to get her seat.

"Well, it's almost time." My dad says again.

"Dad? Are you, nervous?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's a- huh?"

"Yes. You're my little girl. I didn't wanna lose you when you were 16, I don't wanna lose you now."

"Dad, how come you kicked me out then?"

"I didn't want you influencing on the other kids, and I didn't want you making a habit of it. It was for your own good. But you're still my little girl."

"I'll always be your little girl dad."

"I know. Let's go."

DURING RECEPTION- TEDDY POV-

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

"Spencer, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Teddy, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Who gives this Woman to be married to this Man?"

"I do." My dad says. Then the minister puts my right hand in Spencer's right hand.

"I Spencer take thee Teddy to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Then we switch, his right hand, in my right hand.

"I Teddy take thee Spencer to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"May I have the rings please?" Then Xander gives my ring to Spencer.

"With this ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." Then Toby gives me Spencer's ring.

"With this ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Let us pray." Then everyone stands up.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

"Oh Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Oh God, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is represented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honor, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a heaven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen." Then everyone sits down.

"These whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride." Then Spencer and I start kissing, and it almost turns into a full blown make out, but then I remembered there were children… And our parents. Awkward… Then everyone starts clapping and cheering.

"Eww!" Olivia, Xander, Charlie, and Toby say together. Everyone including Spence, the pastor and I laugh.

GETTING READY TO LEAVE FOR HONEYMOON- TEDDY POV-

"Bye Teddy. Um. Have fun, I'm sorry you're not going to be able to, you know."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just, I don't know."

"Our honeymoon is going to be as real as everyone else's."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh my gosh dad. Seriously? It's none of your business. I'll find some sort of protection and use it, but we will have a very realistic honeymoon."

"Hey, Bob, calm down."

"I'm going to go find Charlie and Toby."

"Well, what's a wedding without a little family drama, right?" Mom says jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"He's seriously not telling you where you're going?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Alright. Have fun." She says winking.

"Mom! Please, eww. It's really awkward talking about this to you."

"I know, I just. I want you to be careful."

"Okay, mom, okay."

"Anyway, have fun."

"I will." I say then turn around to see Spencer.

"You're never going to believe what just happened." He says.

"You dad freaked out about us having sex on our honeymoon."

"Wow. You're really good at this. How'd you know?"

"My dad did the same thing."

"Wow. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hey T. Everything's packed and ready to go."

"Thanks Ivy."

"Yup." She says smiling.

"Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into now?"

"What's the matter Teddy?"

"I let Ivy pack my suitcase. That's what the problem is."

"Let's go."

"Bye!" Everyone says waving goodbye while we're in the limo driving to wherever Spencer is taking me.

We're married. Finally.

"Happy Valentines Day." Spencer says.

"Happy Valentines Day." I say back.

* * *

**Ahhh! I'm crying right now! It's over! Should I continue?**

**And I took some things from Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 and made it so it could be in this chapter. **

**Oh, Olivia, Xander, Charlie, Toby... "Eww!" xD Love it. :P That was sorta Mrs. Spiderman Penguin 's Idea. I asked if I should do it, and she said it'd be cute. :3 Well, REVIEW!**

**Let's see if we can brake 200 reviews before I start the new story! Do you think we can do it? Do ya?! Do ya?! I don't think you ****_can_****!**

**Prove me wrong by making this story have 200+ reviews! Or... Are you too... ****_Chicken_****? **

**I'm just kidding! But seriously, 200 or more reviews would be awesomely awesome. Let's see if we can do it!**

* * *

**Well! Bye! REVIEW! Love you guys! Bye! Until next time! Bye! **

**REVIEW! xD**

**-Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles**


End file.
